Tósigo
by iennisita
Summary: Un Seeker es libre al viento. Cazador de mitos y oponentes. Fiera figura que lucha por un ideal extendiendo sus alas cual imperio aéreo...
1. Prólogo

**00- Tósigo -00**

_Prólogo... _

Era tedioso.

Un gran sacrificio acudir diariamente al salón de mando y soportar su presencia, tener que acatar obedientemente sus órdenes y fingir que estaba de acuerdo con cada estúpido plan que ideaba para derrotar al enemigo…

No creí que ello absorbería la mayor parte de mi vida. Pensé que él caería presa de mi poder y destrucción cuando tuviera la suficiente experiencia acumulada. Pero me equivoqué al presenciar su verdadera resistencia ¡Maldición! No era un robot _valiente, airoso _ó_ inteligente_… Únicamente tenía "_suerte_" ¡El bastardo estaba colmado de ella! Cada paso que daba para amedrentarle era un movimiento hosco que él anticipaba y esperaba con ansias, aguardando el momento preciso para desarmarme y humillarme. Si, él adoraba mostrarle al mundo cuan bufón e idiota podía ser su comandante aéreo... Estipulaba que todo el rencor que Starscream pudiera poseer en su interior era un juego, cosa de chispas infantiles, algo que nunca accionaría en su contra…

…Pero la confianza es un error, según auguran los sabios.

No se atrevió a destruirme cuando miró realmente las intenciones que guardaba para él. Rió, tan fuerte como su procesador vocal pudo hacerlo y escribió mi destino sin mucho esfuerzo "_Tú no eres mas que escoria, nunca serás líder decepticon, siempre estarás por debajo de mí… Eres patético_", palabras que tenían un fin muy práctico según su teoría: Minimizar mi espíritu, marginar mi esperanza y sed de victoria. Sin embargo, nunca fui de chispa débil; sentía mi coraje y valor crecer a cada insulto proferido por sus ensañosos y bífidos labios… Una emoción que estaba presto a demostrar, cuando su "eminencia" diera un paso equivocado…

**…**

"_Un Seeker es libre al viento. Cazador de mitos y oponentes. Fiera figura que lucha por un ideal, extendiendo sus alas cual imperio aéreo"_


	2. Talión

_Los transformers No me pertenecen..._

* * *

**00- Tósigo -00**

_**Talión.**_

_**Capítulo I**_

_Por: Starscream…_»

Le miré asqueado, apuntándole furiosamente con mis armas mientras se acercaba queriendo parecer amenazante. Duró toda la mañana hablando de su líder como si fuese un gran mecha, un robot fantástico que únicamente vivía por el "bien" de sus tropas y el anhelo de su victoria. Estuvo insistiendo para que le escuchara, pero cada palabra provocaba una súbita nausea en mi procesador de energon y hacía que los deseos por matarle en ese mismo instante se elevaran indiscutiblemente. Tenía la vista fija en su cabeza y solo faltaba dar la orden a mis circuitos para que un disparo le cerrara la boca. Oh si, no volvería a escuchar sus estupideces nunca más.

-¿Te atreverías a disparar solo por una tontería como ésta? –Tentó sonriendo, deteniéndose a dos metros de la punta de mis rifles, retándome.

-Lo haré con gusto –Repliqué sin inmutarme- Siempre puedo inventar un buen pretexto para explicar el "percance", y la verdad, no creo que le intereses mucho a tu 'queridisimo' líder –Agregué bajamente, riendo con cinismo.

-Si mal no recuerdo, Screamer, eres tú quien siempre le llama de esa manera –Se mofó, sin dejar de mostrar una sonrisa burlesca- Yo únicamente dije que era un 'Buen líder' –Recalcó.- Eres un mal perdedor…

Ese comentario fue desagradable.

-Parece que ya olvidaste tu posición –Finalicé gruñendo, levantando mas mis armas.

Tal vez fueran verdad todas esas habladurías que comentan los mechas que trabajan en equipo, quizá tendría que haber llegado a un 'acuerdo' con Skywarp y solucionar todo de la mejor manera, pero ¿A quién demonios queremos engañar? La comunicación y las bonitas palabras que un par de compañeros se pueden ofrecer, nunca estuvieron dentro de nuestra convivencia. Él Siempre fue inferior a mí, y por ende, no le debía ningún respeto, mucho menos explicaciones. Cuando yo daba una orden, ésta tenía que ser cumplida al pie de la letra. Si. Debía ser así porque a pesar de ser Megatron el Líder, yo era una figura que debía imponer tanto respeto como él.

'_Starscream_' es un nombre que provoca escalofríos a todo el que lo escuche.

Desafortunadamente, siempre he tenido problemas con la actitud de algunos soldados. Un perfecto ejemplo era los dos tontos que acompañaban mi vuelo. Ambos competían por romper mi paciencia en mil pedazos y estaban llegando a su límite. Thundercraker era serio, pero tan desagradablemente 'ingenuo' que las cosas se debían explicar correctamente para que no surgiera un mal entendido en su estúpida mente. Creía que el reinado de Megatron era una farsa, odiaba a nuestro líder tanto como yo, pero aun así temía defraudarle, era cobarde y sé que nunca le hubiera podido confiar mi espalda, me habría traicionado de ser necesario. Del otro inservible Seeker son más los defectos que puedo recalcar, que alguna virtud que pudiera poseer: Vivía al momento y seguía los mandatos de Megatron como si fuera la palabra de Primus… No miento al decir que su pasatiempo favorito era fastidiarme…

Sin embargo, ese día todo cambiaría. Tuve una mala mañana al no concordar con mi líder en un plan de ataque y fue suerte del destino lo que impidió que me mandara de visita a la sala de reparaciones. Mi ala derecha obtuvo un fastidioso rayón que había estropeado la pintura, gracias a que pude evitar un golpe de su cañón -No quiero pensar que habría sido de mí si el antuvión hubiera dado en el blanco- y mi humor estaba por los suelos, buscando cualquier indicio para disparar al primero que osara provocarme… "_Gracias warp por darme entretenimiento_". Esa vez había escogido la victima equivocada…

-No desearía interrumpir su fiesta… –Anunció Thundercraker, rompiendo de momento la tensión del ambiente.

Le había dado a Skywarp algunos segundos más para que rememorara su nefasta existencia, y el Seeker azul decidió interpelar por su amigo. Ambos dirigimos la mirada hacia él, claro, nunca bajé la guardia.

-…Pero ¿No tenías algo importante qué decirnos? –Inquirió sugestivo, girando desde su silla, dejando de teclear en las computadoras.

Asentí, observándole con un gesto despectivo.

-Es verdad, _Tenía _algo que comentarles, par de tontos. Pero siendo sincero, ya no creo que sean de mucha ayuda. Podría hablar mejor con un humano, tienen más _razonamiento_ que ustedes –Respondí con brevedad, volviendo mi atención al Seeker violeta.

-Sin embargo, si fuimos tu primera opción es porque no tienes a nadie más y Nos necesitas ¿Verdad? –Cuestionó riendo, posteriormente levantó las manos en señal de paz.

Medité sus palabras con dedicada atención mirando el piso. Era cierto, no había encontrado un mejor lugar que ese para discutir algunos asuntos. Megatron lanzó otro ataque suicida contra los Autobots y se llevó con él más de media base decepticon, dejando a unos cuantos soldados, entre los cuales me incluyó al no haber aceptado sus ideas. Los perros mas fieles se habían ido a su lado y la sala de mando quedó vacía, siendo vigilada únicamente por nosotros tres. Era un lugar amplio, grisáceo, atestado de computadoras y máquinas de rastreo que emitían constante vipeos, los cuales resonaban en su estructura y rebotaban entre las laminadas paredes de metal, llegando a ser sonidos molestos con el tiempo.

Estábamos centrados en hacer particularmente "Nada" y Skywarp decidió molestar. Ahora podía matarle, ansiaba asesinarlo, mirar su chispa extinguirse mientras rogaba que le dejara vivir, porque sé que habría terminado haciéndolo, cuando viera que no era una advertencia, si no un hecho, hubieran comenzado las suplicas y después los lamentos. Sin embargo, sus palabras fueron tan ciertas como insulsas, los necesitaba para lo que mi magistral mente había ideado en un momento de analítico coraje. Recurrí a ellos por algunas razones que no deseo mencionar y pensé que después de explicarles, terminarían cediendo ¿A qué? Primero debía debatir mentalmente para decidir si perdonaba o no su vida.

Sus ópticos me miraban impacientes. Era un maldito bromista, un perdedor, pero también tenía la curiosidad de todo Seeker plasmada en el rostro, y casi podía leer su mente peleando por adivinar que es lo que yo diría cuando decidiera hablar.

-De acuerdo –Musité, bajando mis armas.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios y descendió ambos brazos.

Le di la espalda y me encaminé con elegancia en dirección de TC, él también me miraba expectante, aunque con un gesto menos expresivo.

-Verán, últimamente he estado ocupado en serios asuntos que atraen la mayoría de mi atención –Comencé, recargándome en la barra de tableros, cerca de Craker- Hoy, ciertamente no acompañé al asqueroso de Megatron por plantearles mis planes a futuro…

-¿Estás diciendo que no fuiste por decisión propia? –Interrumpió Skywarp, acercándose a paso lento- Eso es una vil mentira, Screamer, sabemos que Megatron volvió a patearte el trasero y te dejó aquí como chatarra oxidada, todo por las tonterías que cometes a diario. La prueba… –Me señaló acusadoramente- Tu ala –Sonrió de nuevo.

Sonreí de igual manera cruzando los brazos en mi pecho y mirándole lascivamente. Ya llegaría el momento para desquitarme. Ahora, lo primordial era explicarles rápidamente antes de que la putrefacta presencia del supuesto líder nos interrumpiera.

-Retomando el tema –Inquirí gravemente, enfatizando cada palabra- Ha llegado el momento de reclamar lo que es mío –me señalé, enfocando la mirada en los ópticos del Seeker azul, si quería convencerles, debía mostrarme seguro- He programado todas las noches en mi habitación, ideando paso a paso una maldita plaga que extermine sin mucho teatro a su victima –Una mediana sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al ver la cara confusa de Craker. Proseguí- El análisis es muy reservado y la programación severa. Admito que me quita varias horas de recarga, pero el resultado será efectivo: Nanobots, eso son. Pequeñas armas masivas que entran en el cuerpo de un mecha y le destrozan lentamente cada componente. Oh, pero eso no es todo… –Hice una pausa, luchaba contra todo para no comenzar a reír como maniaco. "_Nanobots dañinos, virus… Un tabú para nuestra raza_"

Los rostros de ambos Seeker eran un verdadero dilema "_¡Su comandante se había vuelto loco!_" "_¡Estaba inventando todo un cataclismo sin contemplación alguna. Un arma que podría contagiar a todo el que la tocase y él estaba muy tranquilo explicando sus planes! _" No pude contenerlo por mas tiempo, era mucho esfuerzo requerido… Empecé a reír sin restricción, cada sonora carcajada que escapaba de mi boca era un alivio para mi chispa. No lo creía, pero siento que me quité mucho estrés de encima con ello. Sin embargo, mis 'compañeros' siguieron en silencio, observándome de la misma forma en que veían a un gestalt intentar aplastarles.

Tal vez Si sería un problema convencerles.

-Descuiden –Agregué cuando pude tomar aire- Es por eso que se los digo a ambos. (Desafortunadamente) Necesito de su ayuda. Una vez que miras la codificación es fácil continuar sin saber a la perfección lo que tienes que hacer. Solamente se necesita terminar los diez primeros nanobots, éstos se reproducirán y generarán toda una población –Sonreí de nueva cuenta- Su sistema está diseñado para atacar por etapas: Los componentes menos importantes van primero, inmovilizando, destruyendo, creando un dolor indescriptible ¡No saben como ansío ponerlo a prueba! Consecutivamente, rodea el exoesqueleto ablandando el metal hasta lograr la dilatación, evaporación, desintegración… Como quieran decirle –Continué casual- Lo que obviamente, hace que la victima desee estar muerta… –Enfatizaba las palabras con algo de devoción, por primera vez en muchos vorns me sentía animado y de vez en vez movía las manos, agregando gestos mímicos. Lo mejor de todo era que ninguno de mis interlocutores se movía o mencionaba palabra alguna- La última y mas importante fase es la que hace falta. Y como dije; he tomado tiempo de donde no debería y ahora el asqueroso de nuestro líder me lo está cobrando en cada oportunidad que tiene –Reproché finalmente con disgusto.

- Y en… En sí ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres de nosotros, psicópata? –Articuló Thundercraker conmocionado.

Sus ópticos estaban más vivos de lo normal. Estaba enojado, quizá impactado. No importaba, yo estaba pasando un buen rato a costa de sus expresiones. Lo miré con un gesto neutral, entrecerrando mis ópticos, sin tomar en cuenta que Skywarp también seguía en la habitación.

Me impulsé hacia enfrente y acorté la distancia entre el pasivo Seeker y yo.

-Quiero que terminen de programarlos, que finalicen el arma que destruirá el imperio de Megatron y nos llevará a la gloria en contra de esos estúpidos Autobots –Auguré macabramente, musitando cada palabra con un toque gutural que vino muy bien con mi timbre de voz- Por supuesto, cada uno obtendrá una copia exacta de lo que llevo hasta el momento y lo continuara en Todos los tiempo libres que tengan, turnándose, sin descanso y con eficaz precisión. Cada avance me será enviado mediante una red que yo mismo instalé y que ni Soundwave o mucho menos Megatonto podrán hackear. Si yo la diseñé, es segura.

-Un momento ¡Espera un segundo, máquina descerebrada! –Advirtió Warp, volteé a verle molesto ¿Tenían que usar apodos para todo? Sus manos se movían, queriendo coordinarse con lo que su procesador diría- ¿Quién rayos dijo que te íbamos a ayudar? Estás dando por hecho que seguiremos tu plan de genocidio ¡Porque eso es lo que harás! Y no precisamente contra los Autobots, lo usarás contra Megatron y éste nos contagiará a Todos. Tienes buenos planes, Starscream, diseñas modelos estupendos para exterminar razas enteras, pero tu única falla, diminuta como tu cerebro ¡Es que lo piensas utilizar contra tus propios camaradas! –Estalló alterado.

Gruñí muy enfadado. Si esa era su opinión, no lo necesitaba vivo.

Levanté nuevamente una de mis armas y apunté a su cabeza iniciando el proceso de carga. Estaba a punto de disparar cuando un golpe a mi brazo desde la espalda me hizo fallar, rozándole un ala a Warp. El aludido cayó al piso sentado y me miró molesto, levantando sus rifles también. Sin embargo, Thundercraker se puso de pie y caminó velozmente al centro de ambos, levantando las manos a los costados para detenernos… «Según él». Bien podría haberle disparado primero y después acabar con el otro tonto… ¡Maldita sea la hora en que los tuve como "compañeros" de vuelo!

El ambiente duró en silencio varios minutos (hablando en términos humanos, una sucia costumbre que se añadió a mi procesador), TC miraba de un lado a otro, cuidando que ninguno comenzara a disparar nuevamente. Su rostro se veía cansado y ¿por qué no? Gracioso hasta cierto punto. Parecía estar pensando seriamente lo que les había dicho y al mismo tiempo nos ordenaba con palabras suplicantes que bajáramos los rifles, pero ninguno de los dos quería ceder. Por razones más que conocidas yo no sería el primero que dejaría de apuntar, primero Muerto que mostrar un signo de debilidad ante esos idiotas. Hubiéramos seguido más tiempo en esa posición de no haber sido por la titilante luz que comenzó a parpadear en uno de los tableros. Los tres la miramos de reojo y enseguida una pantalla se encendió, mostrando el aborrecible rostro de Megatron en ella.

Su gesto pasó de la furia a simple y llana curiosidad. No siempre te encuentras con una escena como esa, yo pienso. Los tres Seeker, que eran el mejor escuadrón de ataque de los decepticons, seguían en la misma posición. Skywarp continuaba apuntándome desde el suelo, maniobrando su arma para que el disparo pasara frente a la cabina de TC y me pegara en la cabeza, -en todo caso que abriera fuego- y yo mantuve firme ambos brazos al aire, sin interesarme si dañaba al pasivo Seeker en el proceso. Sin embargo, nuestro líder gruñó después que comprendió lo ocurrido y ordenó con voz infernal que abriéramos la compuerta de la nave "_Si, otra disputa… Si, otro castigo_"

-Bien –Articuló bajamente nuestro 'impedimento'.

Ayudó a Skywarp a ponerse de pie, restándole importancia al hecho de que éste seguía apuntándome y se dirigió a uno de los paneles, comenzando a manejar los controles para dar acceso a los recién llegados. Lo sabía, es tanto su temor por Megatron que inmediatamente corre a lamerle los pies. Sonreí burlesco. Tenían dos opciones: Aceptar o morir. Me crucé nuevamente de brazos cuando la rata morada bajó sus rifles, y me recargué en el respaldo de la silla que antes usó TC, los miraba a ambos fijamente, esperando la respuesta que mi orgullo ansiaba escuchar.

-Lo pensaremos –Pronunció el Seeker azul cuando terminó de abrir las puertas, se recargó en el tablero con los brazos estirados y agachó la cabeza- Danos tiempo para pensarlo.

-Tienen cinco minutos, querido Craker–Repliqué amenazante.- O menos, dependiendo del tiempo que Megatron tarde en llegar hasta aquí

-¿Estás loco? –Le reprochó su amigo acercándosele, pero cuidando de no darme la espalda- Si seguimos su plan todos moriremos ¡Todos! Además, Conocemos muy bien a éste miserable traidor y en cuanto pueda, si es que su plan resulta, se deshará también de nosotros.

-¡Lo sé¡Sé muy bien a lo que enfrentamos, Warp! Pero también estoy muy cansado de seguir las órdenes de esa desgraciada máquina que únicamente nos lleva a derrota tras derrota. Él dice que somos un montón de basura que no sirve para nada y sabes muy bien que si no fuera por nosotros desde hace mucho que estarían muertos ¡Sé perfectamente la clase de tramposo que es Starscream! Pero si lograra resultar, si verdaderamente controlamos la plaga y aislamos a Megatron para que muera como el miserable y pedante mecha que es… seremos libres de todo esto, por fin seguiremos un camino distinto y tal vez, Sólo Tal vez podamos derrotar a los Autobots si se da el caso.

Victoria final. Reí bajamente, solo para mí, sintiéndome satisfecho con lo que acababa de oír. Aunque admito que la ultima oración que utilizó no me agradó ¡Por supuesto que íbamos a destruir a los Autobots! Aclaré la garganta, atrayendo nuevamente su atención. Contaba con dos minutos mínimo, antes que Megatron interrumpiese.

-Oh vamos, Skywarp. No creo que en verdad le tengas tanta fe a la chatarra de Megatron. Quiero pensar que todas las estupideces que dices de él son únicamente para fastidiarme y no porque en verdad eres un inepto que cree en las promesas de un ser así –Tenté con tranquilidad, aunque no miento que estaba comenzando a desesperarme, el aludido entraría en cualquier segundo por la puerta y esa conversación debía finalizar: Positivamente claro está.-Si tanto dicen conocerme, también sabrán que los necesito para que los planes fluyan –Si, me tragué un poco mi orgullo y fingí para pronunciar esa oración, quería manipularles- Por eso, sería estúpido que intentase algo contra ustedes… Piensa lo magnifico que será tener a toda la armada decepticon a manos Seekers. – Continué, omitiendo la parte en la que recalcaba que el reinado sería solo mío.

"_vamos, vamos_…"

El tiempo apremiaba y su indecisión estaba colmándome la paciencia.

-Tendrás que explicar con mas detalle cada dato y lo que verdaderamente tenemos que hacer, Starscream –Recriminó el Seeker azul, levantando la cabeza e irguiendo su cuerpo.- No tengas delirios de grandeza, pero sí, acepto, estoy dentro. –Anunció sin voltear.

Warp lo miró asombrado y suspiró sin convicción, bajando los hombros y tumbando las alas al frente. Le quedaba aceptar o tragar fuego de mis potentes rifles.

-Sé que nos arrepentiremos de esto. Lo sé, nunca tengo presentimientos en vano –Susurró mirando el piso, después giró y me encaró con una mirada fría –Está bien, haremos lo que dices, Pero, sin trucos, Screamer. A la primera que mire que hagas sospechosa contra nosotros juro que te mataré con esas cosas que estás haciendo. Y no es una advertencia, es una amenaza.

-Son Nanobots, rata ignorante –Corregí con falsa molestia. Claro, estaba feliz, pero no quería aparentarlo, simplemente no me placía. Volví la vista a Thundercraker para agregar algo más- En la primera oportunidad que tenga en este mismo día les aclaro las dudas. Pero les advierto una cosa: no abusen de mi paciencia. No repetiré ninguna explicación, y tampoco quiero errores.

Ambos Seeker iban a replicar, pero la puerta se abrió, deslizándose suavemente hacia un costado con un sonido mudo, de ella emergió la figura magullada de nuestro líder e inmediatamente fingimos demencia. Me deslicé en la silla, desde su apoya-brazos hasta la hendidura y quedé sentado, jugando a maniobrar los botones y controles que estaban a mi paso, esta vez no cometería el error de anticiparle mis movimientos.

Miré de reojo como le ladraba ordenes a mis "compañeros" aéreos y éstos obedecían sin reproche, creo que hice un gesto de repulsión; no quería que se me acercara, mucho menos escuchar su estridente voz maldiciendo mi presencia y mi 'culpa' por no haberles acompañado. Volví la vista al teclado y continué la insulsa labor de buscar algo que hacer en la computadora, hasta que sentí su presencia a mi lado.

-Supongo que tuvieron éxito, 'su eminencia' –Me burlé sin apartar la vista de los monitores. Simplemente no pude evitarlo.

-Cierra la boca, insecto ¡Tu cobardía no te dejó ir a pelear! Éramos pocos y los Autobots nos tendieron una emboscada –Gritó, su mano se posó en mi ala izquierda e hizo presión.

Me alarmé.

-Pero te advierto sucio cobarde ¡Si vuelves a evadir una responsabilidad te trituraré con mis propias manos hasta convertirte en una mugrosa chatarra de carga terrestre! –Continuó gritando, sometiendo fuerza innecesaria en su agarre.

Mi ala emitió un doloroso tronido y pude sentir parte del alerón dañarse cuando me tironeó con violencia nuevamente ¿¡Qué demonios le pasaba por el maldito procesador!? No pude evitar quejarme y tratar de hacerme a un lado para que me soltara, pero continuó jalonándome bruscamente mientras gritaba y profería insultos a todo el que se ponía en su camino. Afortunadamente, después de una última amenaza me soltó y continuó descargando sus ofensas en Dirge y Ramjet, quienes también se miraban sucios por la pelea y tuvieron la mala suerte de entrar a la sala en el momento equivocado.

-Ya llegará el momento en que pagues, lata oxidada… -Murmuré poniéndome de pie.

Humillado, trastabillé un poco «debido a la esporádica falta de sensación en el ala» y me dirigí a la sala de reparación… Por lo visto, a pesar de todos mis intentos por evitarlo se le había cumplido el sueño de mandarme allá una vez más.

Pero frustración y enojo era lo menos que podía sentir. Tenía un dejo de felicidad en mi interior al saber el futuro que le deparaba a su asqueroso trasero de metal. Warp y TC habían aceptado, conociendo perfectamente las exigencias, peligro y discreción que ese trabajo brindaba. Por fin podría destruir a Megatron, deshacerme de él y de todo aquel que decidiera seguir sus pasos. Y el método era sucio pero eficaz. La gran mayoría de mechas que habitan el espacio y sus mundos, conoce la letal fama de esas cositas diminutas que carcomen tu interior como pirañas terrestres. Te destrozan con deliciosa lentitud y se mueven ágilmente de un lado a otro, brincando de cuerpo en cuerpo como los parásitos que son. Sin embargo, una vez que invadieran el cuerpo de Megatron, les destruiríamos juntos, evitando convertirnos en presas por igual.

Mis planes eran fantásticos. Toda una obra de arte cuando quedaran realizados. Mantenía el producto fuertemente aislado en mi habitación, en pequeñas cajas de vidrio reforzado y la información que creaba, rápidamente alimentaba el instinto de sus diminutas chispas. No les daría mucha inteligencia, solo la necesaria para acabar con el cuerpo de un mecha y tal vez, si lo lograba, provocarles una autodestrucción… Pero ello requería mas trabajo de lo que el tiempo me podía brindar.

… Oh si. A pesar de las inconsistencias y de todos los percances que sufría, mi único objetivo era terminar mi labor. Porque siempre le he odiado, obstruyó el camino de nuestra victoria cuando se autoproclamó líder y nos rebajó a simples alimañas que siguen sus pasos y deben obedecer sus mandatos. Lo odio. Pero estar a su lado, fingiendo, es un mal necesario que debo soportar hasta que mis pequeños inventos le vaporicen ensañosamente.

Sonreí con malicia, presionando el botón de la puerta para entrar a la sala médica.

Ahí estaba Hook, conversando animadamente con Scrapper mientras hacía recuento del material. Cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse me miraron con fijeza y el primer aludido puso una expresión de hastío al posar mejor su vista en mi afectado equilibrio, levantó sus ópticos al cielo y fue por las herramientas mientras yo caminaba rumbo a la camilla de metal, resignado a otro día de reparaciones, pero contento al saber que mi primer paso al triunfo estaba dado.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Danta: **Uffs, una apertura un tanto extraña para un fic igual de raro. Ésta es otra sección en la que me siento un tanto insulsa, como fuera de lugar. Sé que mientras mas escritores tenga un fandom mejor, pero no sé si éste fic tenga lo necesario para ser de transformers… Bueno ¿Ya qué? Dejando de lado mi represiones mentales y/o autocompasiones, pasemos a la historia en sí; aun no tengo la cuenta del número de capítulos que va a tener, los estoy elaborando (Cuando debería estar haciendo otro fic) y todavía no termino de pensar una cierta cantidad para decir "Ahí terminará", sé que no pasaran de doce u once, para no hacer este alboroto tan grande. Con el pasar del fic algunas dudas las iré disipando y me adentraré mas en la trama del nombre de la historia. Espero que guste la forma en la que está descrita la primera persona, algunos lectores me conocen por ese estilo, verdaderamente es el que mejor manejo «Todavía me da miedo utilizar la tercera persona». El fic lo narrarán los tres Seeker principales, con los que sé, batallaré un poco… Si, los méndigos no querían escribir y tuve que obligarlos a punta de rifle… Upss. Ojalá esto les guste, es un fic **dedicado** en su totalidad a _Arken Elf: _espero también te agrade. **Gracias a todos por leer.**

**Até Logo.**

**Dantasia**** fuera de línea.**


	3. Blanco y negro

**00- Tósigo -00**

_**Blanco y negro.**_

_**Capítulo II**_

_Por: Skywarp… _»

Conocía a la perfección el invaluable sentido de ser un 'Decepticon'. Lo que su función desempeñaba y la verdadera razón de pelear esta guerra. Sabía que las acciones que cometíamos vilmente en contra de los Autobots eran por un motivo mas allá de lo que muchos podían comprender: "_Recuperar lo que es nuestro_"…

Claro… Cybertron ya estaba en nuestras manos y aparentemente no teníamos porque seguir la lucha. Pero el precio de apoderarse de un planeta _enfermo_ es alto. Necesitábamos los recursos que crecían en la tierra, adueñarnos de toda la energía posible para mantener nuestra cuna de nacimiento a salvo. Queríamos usar lo que estuviera a nuestro alcance para evitarnos una catástrofe a pesar de que nosotros mismos llevamos nuestra situación al borde del caos. Si, no tenía importancia el asesinar un mundo ajeno siempre y cuando se salvara el propio… Lo que nos tenía en medio de un difícil dilema.

Cada enfrentamiento que manteníamos con los Autobots era una batalla perdida. No importaba si llevábamos la delantera, siempre ocurría _algo_ que les regalaba la victoria y eso era una rutina enfermiza. Yo estaba de acuerdo en que era una racha de mala suerte, pero había quienes aseguraban que la 'estupidez' de Megatron fue lo que nos hacía comer polvo y rogar por nuestras vidas al enemigo ¿Suplicar? Si, así es, manteníamos una fiera pelea de fuego cruzado; plasmas, disparos, cañonazos ¡De todo volaba en nuestras batallas! Los Autobots se miraban obligados a retroceder y desde el cielo los tres Seekers atacaban sin contemplación, destruyéndoles brazos, piernas, tratando de apagar sus chispas, pero cuidando de no tocar tierra antes de tiempo. Primus. Parecía que el infierno había emergido a la superficie y por fin nos veríamos donde siempre merecimos estar…

… En la cima, como todo buen Decepticon.

Sin embargo, el sueño se veía mermado cuando nuestro líder y sus decisiones equivocadas nos obligaban a cambiar de planes. Optimus Prime (Por supuesto) aprovechaba éstas ocasiones y notaba nuestra vulnerabilidad, ordenando un progresivo avance a sus tropas para terminar de aplastarnos. Primero derribaba a las aves y después las reducía en el suelo… posteriormente, terminaba con el equipo terrestre y provocaba que Megatron emitiera una retirada 'estratégica'.

Vaya… Nuestro líder nos encaminaba por el lodo y la decepción… Entonces ¿Si merecía morir?

Pensando en esa importante pregunta, pero altamente concentrado en lo que mis manos tecleaban en la computadora, suspiré sonoramente y dejé por un momento el trabajo. Cielos… Era uno de mis pocos momentos libres y tenía que estar atado desarrollando el macabro plan que Screamer tenía para nuestro líder. Mi habitación estaba bien cerrada y había dejado claro que estaría en ella "descansando" hasta que entrara al siguiente turno o hasta que decidieran hacer otra sustracción de energon, en lo cual por supuesto, habría otra batalla. No sabía cual era el motivo que me había impulsado a aceptar esa idea, únicamente sentí un apretón en mi chispa y una voz interior que me obligó a darle una respuesta positiva a ese tramposo Seeker ¿Sería que no me quería quedar fuera¡Diablos! Espero que no, nunca he dependido de nadie para tomar mis propias decisiones, y el que TC haya aceptado; era su problema, no mío.

Me puse de pie y caminé sin resguardo hasta la cama de recarga, donde después de encenderla me tiré a descansar un minuto.

Cualquiera que me hubiera visto con atención diría que algo malo se introdujo en mis sistemas. Ya no tenía tan buen humor como siempre y mi personalidad estaba un tanto paranoica. Me sentía alerta y claustrofóbico… Incluso llegué a plantear algún método de escape en caso que Megatron descubriera el oscuro y siniestro destino que le estábamos preparando.

…Pero mis compañeros aéreos se veían tan tranquilos…

Ambos se habrían burlado estruendosamente si hubieran visto el caos que tuve en mi cabeza, más, por el gesto de preocupación que me adornaba el rostro. Si, ellos únicamente conocen al Seeker que toma todo a la ligera y acata ordenes por no tener algo mejor que hacer, al "bromista" que desaparece cuando quiere y evita de esa manera un percance con su líder cuando le oye llegar, a 'Warp', que disfruta enormemente haciendo rabiar a su incivilizado compañero Starscream cuando le echa en cara que Nunca llegara a ser líder, porque sus planes son estúpidos. Saben del asesino que llevo dentro, del voluble y poco envidiable carácter que muestro tratando de aparentar fortaleza e indiferencia en una batalla, pero no comprenden que también _logro_ preocuparme, que a veces pienso que toda esta vivencia es una estupidez y que desearía estar en casa, teniendo algo mejor que hacer… Si tan solo tuviera un hogar al cual volver.

-_Skywarp, tu descanso acabó hace 20 minutos… _-Escuché entre sueños, creo que fue la transmisión de TC.

Había apagado los ópticos para descansar un poco y no me di cuenta cuando comencé a vagar en ese limbo entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, dejándome disfrutar pacíficamente de la quietud y soledad que únicamente podemos hallar mientras recargamos. Sin embargo, todo tiene que encontrar su final tarde o temprano. La transmisión que se infiltró en mi comunicador fue nítida e invadió mis receptores de audio, trayéndome lentamente a la realidad. Suspiré molesto. Continuaba en la cama de recarga, recibiendo energía, sintiendo como mis sistemas se reestablecían, y levantarme era un gran y molesto sacrificio, uno que por supuesto, tendría que terminar haciendo ¡No era justo! De los tres, el que más tiempo llevaba metido en su habitación era yo, sentado frente al gran monitor para pasar la información al programa de Screamer.

-_¿No estás oyendo, inútil? _–Otro reclamo apareció en línea, ésta vez de una voz mas tediosa y diferente- _Tienes que aparecer Ya. Realizaremos un ataque a otro pozo petrolero y contamos con poco tiempo, Apresúrate, lata oxidada _–Finalizó, no sin antes volver a maldecir.

-Aparezco inmediatamente –Repliqué tajante, presionando un botón en mi pecho para cerrar el canal.

Pero a veces suelo ser distraído y no termino lo que comienzo.

Sin preocuparme por que el programa continuara abierto en la computadora o que la cama de recarga siguiera encendida, me recliné al frente y quedé sentado al borde de la plancha, juntando la fuerza necesaria para desaparecer en un destello; agradeciendo a Primus que puedo evitarme la fatiga de caminar.

Suspiré una vez más y reaparecí detrás de un amontonamiento de soldados, en la sala juntas. Había varios mechas reunidos: Algunos Stunticons regados por todos lados, el equipo reflector y Astrotrain al fondo recargado en la pared, cruzado de brazos y exponiendo esa conducta 'antisocial' de la que tanto hace gala. Pienso que se carga poco autoestima, el tipo es casi tan traidor como Starscream, pero es más hipócrita en el sentido de tener ese defecto bien oculto, está demás mencionar que no se lleva bien con ninguno de nosotros tres.

Reí bajamente y me crucé de brazos mirándole con fijeza, era divertido jugarle bromas pesadas, siempre terminaba descargando su furia en Dirge o Blitzwing y nunca sospechaba de mi inusitada presencia aunque estuviéramos en la misma sala. Simplemente él 'no hacía' tratos con Seekers. Si, tenía envidia de nuestro grupo, sabía que éramos mejores y aprovechaba cada situación que se prestara para intentar desaparecernos. Lo que él desconocía de nosotros es la apariencia que engaña, podremos demostrar debilidad y ser pequeños, pero eso es lo que nos hace mejores ante oponentes grandes, toscos y torpes como lo es su inútil esqueleto. Siempre lo he dicho, somos geniales. Aunque, por lo que alguna vez escuché, Starscream lo tenía en la mira, compitiendo por ver cual de los dos resultaba muerto al final…

… Cosas de orgullo creo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Seeker? –Ladró de pronto, sacándome sorpresivamente de mis pensamientos, su porte hosco y gruñón intentó intimidarme, agregando un toque furioso a su voz.

Lo miré sin contestar y sonreí para mí mismo, volviendo la vista al frente, intentando poner atención a lo que Soundwave explicaba en la pizarra virtual.

Pero prontamente hubo otro problema que atrajo mi atención. En esa sala no había ningún Seeker. Bajé los brazos y busqué con la mirada a TC o al insoportable de Screamer, pero ninguno de los dos parecía estar dentro de la misma habitación. Noté que el triplecon continuaba vigilando mis movimientos, como dije anteriormente; buscando algún indicio para fastidiar, pero le resté importancia ¡Claro! Había que aprovechar, Skywarp era el único de su especie que estaba entre esa jauría de bestias y parecía perdido, por no decir que se sentía estúpido volteando a todos lados.

-_Maldita Rata voladora ¿Dónde demonios estás?_ –La transmisión sonó estridente, rompiendo el repentino silencio que invadía la sala.

Oh…

Olvidé completamente silenciar mi comunicador. Los mensajes entraban de improviso, sin aviso y a un nivel tan alto que los ópticos de todos se posaron en mi. ¡Tonto! Me golpeé la frente con una mano, ignorando que Soundwave también había detenido su exposición para mirarme con molestia. ¿Cómo pude olvidar reajustar el volumen? Agradecí a Primus que Megatron no estuviera en ese lugar o habría ordenado que me llevaran arrastrando al frente para destrozarme en manera de advertencia. Suspiré, iba a contestar con la poca dignidad que aun me quedaba… que te llamen de una manera humillante, frente a miembros de la armada mas temida del espacio y con un 'apodo' que también podrían usar para ofenderte, no era muy honorable para un Seeker. Menos cuando la situación empeoró. En el cuarto estaban los Stunticons, y éstos comenzaron a reír sin tregua después de procesar lo ocurrido.

Maldije con algo de frustración y los miré amenazante. Una acción la cual provocó que todos callaran inmediatamente, respondiéndome la mirada. Sin embargo, no pasando mucho tiempo y después de darle un poco de tensión al ambiente, volvieron a estallar en carcajadas, exceptuando a uno o dos que disimulaban más sus risas ¡Seguían burlándose, y ahora de mi expresión!

"_Gracias Screamer por terminar de arruinarme el día_"

-En la sala de juntas –Respondí entre dientes, tensando las alas al continuar escuchando sus burlas -¿Dónde están ustedes? –Pregunté con urgencia

-_Te acabas de ganar una paliza de tu querido líder, está destrozando el hangar _–Replicó con sorna. Tensé más la espalda al escuchar esa sentencia y apreté los puños molesto- _Retrasaste la misión y los Autobots empezaron su rutinario patrullaje desde hace cuatro minutos. Idiota._

Estaban en el hangar…

Acumulé todo el sentido común que me fue permitido «Y eso ya es mucho decir de mi» para no levantar mis armas y comenzar a dispararle a mi "público". También escucharon esa nueva transmisión, pero ya poco me importaba. Gruñí maldiciendo entre dientes y antes de desaparecer en otro destello morado les obsequié un ofensivo insulto Cybertroniano con las manos, reapareciendo nuevamente en la parte más alta de la nave: El maldito hangar.

-¡Irán ustedes tres, idiotas sin cerebro! –Vociferó nuestro líder, acercándose en cuanto me vio aparecer.

Al centro del lugar, Starscream reía bajamente y detrás de él TC me miraba con compasión, como adivinando lo que venía después.

-Quiero ciento cincuenta cubos de energon a su regreso –Me tomó del cuello, clavándome el fuego de sus ópticos… Era verdad, estaba molesto. Tragué con dificultad, tomando sus brazos con mis manos- No me interesa como, basura inservible, pero tienen que volver con la energía en sus cabinas o te desmantelaré hasta que te conviertas en fierro viejo… ¡Va para ustedes también, estúpidos remedos de Decepticon! -Advirtió amenazante, levantando la vista para callar a Starscream.

-Cuente con ello su _excelencia_ –Rió el aludido, alzando vuelo y transformándose antes que Megatron me soltase para amenazarlo a él en persona.

No tardamos en seguirle, huyendo lo más pronto posible de ese lugar. Las compuertas se abrieron y la torre del Némesis ascendió para dejarnos salir a toda prisa, aun podíamos escuchar las maldiciones de nuestro líder a lo bajo y pude calmar mi nerviosismo (literal) hasta que comenzamos a sobrevolar el mar, dejando atrás la nave que casi se convirtió en mi tumba. Thundercracker viajaba al lado de Starscream, íbamos en silencio y únicamente me concentraba en seguirles, sin articular palabra. Era la primera vez que tenía un encuentro tan cercano con Megatron y pensé que moriría en sus manos. Si, es cierto, anteriormente había recibido regaños, quejas, castigos, pero la ocasión nunca pasaba de simples palabras al aire que no afectaban mi chispa, riéndome mas tarde de esas reprimendas.

Tal vez matarle no era tan mala idea después de todo…

Giré unas cuantas veces mientras la brisa del mar bañaba mis alas y humedecía mi cabina. El retraso fue mi culpa es verdad, pero también se debió al avance que estaba realizando en el programa. Estaba cansado y ansié con toda mi chispa recargarme unos instantes, el nivel energético de mis funciones análogas y motrices que mi computadora central marcaba eran bajos y aunque hubiese deseado mantenerme más tiempo funcionando, simplemente hubiera sido imposible.

Desperté confundido y lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza era que estaban planeando la misión en la sala de juntas. Todo se debió al error de olvidar preguntar dónde se encontraban.

-Volaremos bajo para que los tontos radares humanos no logren detectarnos. Aprovecharemos la fuerza de impulso y cuando lleguemos a la plantación extraeremos el energon sin problemas. Eso, si los odiosos Autobots no andan cerca –Expuso el Seeker plateado.

Admito que escuché de forma ausente sus planes y continué girando, volando cabina abajo.

Bien… Al menos podría descargar mi ira acumulada en algún enfrentamiento contra los Autobots, aunque si eso sucedía, era poco probable que recolectáramos los cubos que Megatron nos pidió. Él especificó que tendrían que ser hechos a base de petróleo, de ningún otro material, por lo que nuestros enemigos mandarían a reforzar todas las plantas que estuvieran cerca, imposibilitando nuestros planes. Eso sería un grave problema, la misión se había retrasado gracias a mí y si algo no salía bien, quien se pasaría la siguiente semana en la sala de reparaciones esa vez sería yo.

Me adelanté alarmado y me posicioné al otro costado de Starscream.

-¿Podemos darnos prisa? –Inquirí acelerando, mis propulsores gruñeron por la fuerza que imprimí en ellos y rápidamente dejé atrás a mis compañeros.

-¡Ja! Se nota el miedo en tus estabilizadores, Skywarp –Comentó socarronamente el Seeker mas fastidioso que he conocido- Pero descuida "Amiguito", no tengo ganas de fallar. Juntaremos el energon necesario y antes de que esas latas lleguen a molestar nos iremos sin dejar rastro.

-Si ¿Cómo no? –Interrumpió Cracker con un toque de sarcasmo- Si aparecen, el primero que huirá serás tú. No te interesará si el cuello de alguno de nosotros está en peligro, simplemente partirás volando como el cobarde que eres ¿Por qué engañarnos?

Starscream hizo rugir sus turbinas molesto. A través de mis retrovisores observé el giro que el seeker plateado emitió, resquebrajando con su ala parte de la cabina de Cracker, éste último gritó furioso y se hizo a un lado, también dando giros para controlar el vuelo después del sorpresivo _ataque_.

-¡Cierra la boca! –Ordenó Screamer, recobrando postura.- Yo digo lo que hay que hacer y si aclaré que obtendríamos el energon, es porque Así se hará, chatarra meticulosa.

… El resto del viaje fue en silencio. Cuando llegamos a los pozos nos transformamos rápidamente y nos dirigimos a buscar la fuente más cercana. Todo estaba en silencio y grandes oleadas de arena se levantaban con el viento, alocando de vez en vez nuestros radares. Era necesario utilizar sistemas diferentes para no andar a ciegas, teníamos que tantear el suelo antes de pisar profundamente y esperar no ser descubiertos por algún humano que corriera para dar aviso a los Autobots. Por eso odiaba moverme por tierra, en cualquier segundo podría hundirme en algún agujero y batallar enormemente para salir. Sin embargo, no podíamos quejarnos. No debíamos hacer ningún ruido hasta no asegurar el perímetro.

Subimos al nivel más alto nuestro audio.

¿Qué demonios hacíamos en tierra?

Recuerdo haber escuchado una exclamación muda por parte de Starscream cuando se vio tragado por un enorme agujero en el suelo. Pisó mal y cayó de una forma poco elegante, aterrizando sobre su metálico trasero. Quise burlarme, dejar de lado la tensión que estaba cubriendo nuestro alrededor y tirarme al suelo a reír, pero me limité a ahogar una horda de carcajadas y sonreír con malicia ¡Tenía material para mofarme de él toda la semana! Lo miré entre borrosos y esporádicos manchones de arena, acercándome a paso lento y cuidadoso. A mi lado izquierdo TC caminaba con precaución también, asomando la vista a la zona del 'aterrizaje forzoso'.

Miramos asombrados el sitio, nuestro querido "Sublíder" había dado con la llave del pozo por suerte, y mucha casualidad.

-¿Qué esperan par de zoperutanos¿Qué tengamos visita? –Rugió luego de estabilizarse, se puso de pie y nos miró desde abajo, indignado por nuestros gestos de burla- Thundercracker, ayúdame a llenar los cubos. Tú- Me señaló- ve a vigilar la zona, rastrea cada emisión de calor y extermina a todos los humanos que veas. Ya sabes, das alarma si miras a algún Autobot… ¡Muévanse he dicho! –Presionó, dándose vuelta para iniciar la extracción.

Miré de reojo a mi camarada y ambos sonreímos con sorna. Él brincó al hoyo y yo me dediqué a dar un cuidadoso paseo por la zona, vigilando cincuenta metros a la redonda. El silencio era un tanto molesto, siendo roto únicamente por el aullar del viento y la arena raspando mi metálica piel, sin embargo, era buen augurio. Los humanos habían huido a esconderse por la tormenta, eso era seguro y no tendríamos de que preocuparnos a menos que tuvieran basta seguridad: Cámaras tal vez, censores de movimiento. Me detuve en un punto ciego, cruzándome de brazos y tratando de ver más allá de la gruesa cortina de arena. No, no creía que pusieran tanta vigilancia en un punto tan desolado como ese, en todo caso; algún guardia humano, de esos que tienen excesiva masa corporal y a penas se mueven. Sonreí ante la imagen del diminuto hombrecillo corriendo lentamente a avisar, mientras me aproximo y juego un poco él. No, en ese lugar no había nadie, todo parecía ir bien Aun así, mis armas estaban cargadas, dispuestas a ser usadas en cualquier instante.

Era una situación aburrida.

Tardarían bastante en llenar los cubos. Conocía a mis compañeros como la palma de mi robótica mano y sabía que seguramente habían empezado una discusión por alguna tontería y eso les retrasaría el trabajo, teniéndome más tiempo en la cuerda floja. Sin embargo, los Autobots no son guerreros tontos y tenía en cuenta que no se iban a poner a disparar como idiotas en un campo petrolero. Tratarían de reducirnos con fuerza física y después… Son bondadosos hasta cierto punto, pero no quisiera saber que planes tienen para el enemigo.

Tensé nuevamente las alas y caminé unos cuantos pasos más.

El silencio y ese susurrante pasar de la arena me estaba ocasionando otro ataque de paranoia.

Miré a todos lados, algunos Autobots eran malos en batallas de fuego cruzado, pero muy buenos en peleas corporales. Optimus Prime era buen líder y sus estrategias no por nada siempre resultaban victoriosas ¿Y si estaban ahí? Levanté ambos brazos y apunté a la nada, siendo un suave lamento de aire mi única respuesta. No, los nervios traicionan y ya estaba divagando demasiado. Negué con la cabeza y bajé mis armas, dando unos cuantos pasos a la izquierda. Llevaba tres vueltas realizadas, cada vez alejándome un poco más y no había rastro de algún ser vivo a la redonda.

"_Tranquilízate, solo es una misión de rutina"_

Llevé una mano a mi cabina y configuré mi transmisor para que sonara dentro de mis audios únicamente.

-¿Cómo van¿Falta mucho¿Cuántos llevan?–Pregunté abiertamente, ansiando una respuesta positiva por parte de alguno de los dos.

-_Deja de interferir con nuestro trabajo y haz lo que te ordené, rata voladora _–Gruñó Starscream al otro lado, cortando de golpe la transmisión, algún nuevo problema debió enfrentar con Megatron, se notaba más arisco y ofensivo de lo normal.

De pronto, otro canal se abrió, se escuchó un leve murmullo, aparentemente una discusión y luego cesó, tan rápido que no escuché con atención. Me puse a la expectativa.

-_Llevamos casi la mitad. Un rato más y salimos de aquí, Warp _–Contactó TC moderadamente. Creo que estaba discutiendo con Screamer, esa fue la conexión fallida de segundos atrás- _¿Cómo vas tú? _–inquirió casual.

-Es algo tétrico lo admito –Sonreí aliviado, hablar siempre me ha quitado la tensión- No hay nadie ni nada vivo en kilómetros a la redonda –Agregué en un suspiro, aunque después hice un gesto de desagrado- ¿Casi llevan la mitad? Por Primus, TC, apresúrense.

-_Hacemos lo mejor que podemos…_ -Su voz se escuchó distante del comunicador y gruñó al recibir un reproche de su acompañante- … _Está bien, Warp, continuaremos con esto, te contactaremos a la hora de retirarnos para que tomes tu parte de la carga. Mantén los ópticos bien encendidos_ –Terminó, cortando la comunicación

Asentí resignado y también cesé la conexión.

Empecé una nueva caminata alrededor de la zona asegurada, tratando de poner atención a cualquier ruido ajeno de la tormenta. Medité unos instantes: Nuestro sistema de comunicación era excelente debo reconocer, funcionaba perfectamente en cualquier lugar y en ese estado climático escuchaba a mis compañeros como si estuvieran a mi lado. De menos el delirio de estar siendo observado descendió notoriamente, dejándome continuar mi labor. Di varios pasos al frente, tenía que recorrer más camino y era poco probable que me perdiera, tenía la zona especificada en mi radar y era imposible que éste fallara. Diablos… Una tonada me vino a la mente mientras hacía mi trabajo, varias veces escuché la música humana con desagrado, era ruido complementado con golpeteos y estridentes chillidos de los hombres a lo que le llamaban "cantar", pero con el tiempo no pude evitar tomar cierto afán por reproducir mentalmente algunas notas de sus famosas _canciones, _y ahora me veía sintiendo la necedad de repetirlas.

No. No era el momento. Dejé de lado ese pensamiento con una mueca de desgano y proseguí en mi tediosa labor.

Ahí caí en el error. Estaba pensando Mucho, le resté suma importancia a lo que hacía en ese momento. Estaba recorriendo la zona a la redonda, pero entré en un estado ausente en el que cualquier cosa me distraía. Tal vez fue una mala idea haber roto mi concentración cuando les hablé a mis compañeros, pero me estaba poniendo histérico y tenía que controlarme…

Primus…

Un golpe seco y dolorosamente ardiente me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Escuché un siseo en manera horizontal, un tanto lejos, pero lo suficientemente preciso como para atravesar mi ala izquierda sin contemplación. El disparo silencioso pasó por el centro de mi extremidad y destruyó completamente el símbolo decepticon, me hizo dar un giro inesperado y me tumbó de cara al suelo, enterrando mi rostro en la arena… Fue tan sorpresivo que no proferí sonido alguno ¿De dónde demonios salieron? Aturdido, me iba a poner de pie, pero un peso a mis espaldas me lo impidió, alguien jaloneó con fuerza mis brazos y los mantuvo presos a los costados, impidiéndome si quiera alertar a los demás de forma rápida.

-Como lo pidió jefe, sin extinguir su chispa –Murmuró un Autobot terriblemente familiar a mi lado, su tono fue calmado, casi orgulloso por su "buen" trabajo.

-Bien hecho Jazz… -Esa voz Si la conocía.

Gemí alterado… Y algo asustado.

-¿Creyeron que no los detectaríamos? –Rió con fuerza quien estaba detrás de mí, aligerando su peso en mi espalda… El dolor del ala me estaba matando, pero nunca se los demostraría- Nadie engaña a un Autobot, Seeker ¡Mucho menos a nuestros radares! Tenemos tecnología de sobra para rastrear sus vuelos bajos.

Jaló mis manos y las amarró en mi espalda por debajo de mis alas, lo que sea que utilizó era hecho de un material fuerte y que inmediatamente cesó el funcionamiento de algunos de mis circuitos internos, hice varios esfuerzos por romperlo o teletransportarme, pero no conseguí resultados. Estaba en problemas y sabía de sobra que Megatron no movería un solo transistor si esas detestables máquinas nos tomaban prisioneros. Bueno… Al menos no sería el único, si Starscream y TC eran tomados de la misma manera, no estaría sólo, aunque admito que a Cracker no le deseaba el mismo destino, él como que me caía bien.

-Ironhide, lleva al prisionero a la plataforma. Pero No le lastimen ni le dañen más ¿Entendido? –Ordenó firmemente el líder de los Autobots.

-Si, Prime –Contestó el otro con normalidad- Andando, Decepticon.

¿Comprenderían que sólo éramos soldados que seguían órdenes? Bueno, eso quería aparentar en ese instante. El aludido se incorporó rápidamente y me tomó del brazo, jalándome hacia arriba para que me pusiera de pie. Oh. pero no fue nada tonto, en ningún momento soltó su arma, apuntándome fervientemente en la espalda con ella: Si hubiera pensando en salir volando, habría muerto sin precedente con varios agujeros en el cuerpo.

Los rostros de al menos cinco Autobots más se fijaron en mí, algunos eran conocidos y daban resultado en mi base de datos, otros simplemente eran apariciones fugaces que casi nunca miraba. Debo añadir que la mayoría me apuntaba con sus armas mientras su líder se iba en caza de los míos. No articulé una sola palabra, pero sentí un odio inmenso en mi chispa cuando mi escolta me detuvo, como recordando algo y arrancó salvajemente los rifles de mis brazos, dejando la mitad del tubo resquebrajado para arrojar después cañones al suelo. Mis armas estaban destrozadas y una de mis alas punzaba horriblemente. Afortunadamente no perdía equilibrio porque seguía manteniendo sensación en ella y fue el centro el afectado…Aunque eso no restaba importancia a que es una de las partes más sensibles que tenemos los Seekers.

Ja…Como si a ellos les importara…

Continuamos el camino… Y pronto recordé algo, tontamente inútil para ese momento, pero ahí estaba, dando vueltas en mi cabeza ¡El programa de Screamer! La codificación… Había olvidado cerrarlo y ocultar el archivo. Ni siquiera apagué la cama de recarga…

Afligí la mirada mientras avanzábamos, ese… Definitivamente No era mi día.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Danta:** _Gracias_ por leer mi fanfic. 

Dedicado a _Arken Elf._

**Até Logo.**

**Dantasia**** fuera de línea.**


	4. Ciclo acrobático

**00- ****Tósigo**** -00**

_**Ciclo acrobático.**_

_**Capítulo III**_

_Por:__ Thundercraker…_»

Al menos no estaba discutiendo por alguna tontería…

Pasaron diez minutos después la transmisión de Warp y el trabajo parecía alentarse en vez de progresar. Pocos cubos de energon reposaban a nuestro lado, esperando pacientemente el momento en que nos transformáramos para llevarlos a la nave y cumplir con otro día de _aburrida_ labor.

Aunque admitía complaciente que prefería de vez en cuando esa clase de mandatos…

Si, nuestro trabajo no era el mejor de todos, pero debía hacerse para _mantener_ nuestros intereses activos: Robar energía y destruir ciudades humanas fue parte de una monótona rutina que aprendimos a tolerar. Acabar con las chispas de nuestras contrapartes para cumplir ese objetivo era la verdadera misión que diariamente nos dedicábamos a cumplir. No había objeciones por parte de nadie, solo rencores e indiferencias. Antes de empezar la guerra, los instintos de '_cazador_ y _supervivencia' _aun no tomaban mi chispa dentro de sus dominios y ya tenía un basto conocimiento de lo que implicaría convertirme en un fiel sirviente de esta causa. No había temor ni expectación en mi interior, solo un infinito deseo por experimentar el significado de mi elaboración…

…_Utilizar mis alas para maniobrar en un combate aéreo y sentir el fuego de mis cañones arrebatar los efímeros deseos de vida de alguien más_…

Era morboso pensarlo, tal vez un poco ajeno a mí renombrada pasividad, sin embargo, la programación que me regía me enseñaba… «Me explicaba», que alguien como yo, no podía negarse a su naturaleza…

…«Era digno de ser quien era: Un Seeker, perteneciente a la armada mas temible del universo».Los sentimentalismos y las emociones quedaban fuera de campo cuando las batallas daban inicio. Mi procesador se retransformaba en una fría máquina de exterminio y los Autobots se convertían en porcentaje que debía ser eliminado para mantener mi propia supervivencia activa, mi _causa_ en alto.

No sentía Nada al destruirles: Ni paz ni gozo, mucho menos culpa.

Sin embargo, en ocasiones ni siquiera mi puesto como guerrero elite salvaba mi chasis de trabajos bajos… Siempre caía en la misma situación de antaño. Hurtando energía como un vil ladrón de clase baja, esperando que el enemigo apareciera por sobre mi cabeza y disparara (literal) sin contemplación hasta reducirme a fierro viejo. Y era entonces cuando me repetía mentalmente que todo tenía un motivo y que el nuestro era obedecer o pagar las consecuencias...

-Me comunicaré con Skywarp –Expuse bajamente, levantando una mano para sintetizar mi transmisor.

Starscream me miró un segundo, se le notaba hastiado pero trabajaba sin distracción. Creí que comenzaría otra pelea por mi _osada_ interrupción, pero el Seeker plateado se limitó a encogerse en hombros y asentir a regañadientes, continuando su labor.

Vaya, su carácter es envidiablemente impredecible, y muy voluble…

-Warp… -Murmuré, dando unos pasos lejos de Screamer.

Esperé pacientemente a que el aludido contestara, pero su canal seguía estando fuera de línea

-Skywarp, contesta… ¿Cómo está todo por allá?...

Silencio…

-Warp, no es gracioso dejarme hablando solo –Recriminé con algo de enfado.

Era seguro que las transmisiones llegaban a sus audios y que estaba al tanto de mis llamadas. Sin embargo, no recibí respuesta por parte suya. Nada… como si nunca hubiera ido con nosotros a ese lugar y estuviera intentando contactar a un fantasma. Negué ante tan absurdo pensamiento y giré lentamente, enfrentando los ópticos hostigantes de mi compañero. Starscream había estado al tanto de mis movimientos e interrumpió su trabajo. Me miró desde el suelo «hincado como estaba»; sus manos cesaron el llenado de los cubos y se puso de pie, abriendo una nueva conexión.

-Skywarp ¿Me copias? Contesta –Inquirió expectante.

Pero el Seeker mencionado siguió ausente en la línea.

-Si es otra de tus estúpidas bromas y estás fingiendo un percance juro que te averiaré las alas de tal forma que no tendrán reparación –Amenazó, su semblante era serio y molesto, pero su voz sonó insegura- ¡Skywarp!

Nuestro Seeker bromista podía parecer infantil en ocasiones, pero también había demostrado responsabilidad y seriedad cuando cumplíamos misiones de alto riesgo. No era de los mechas tontos que ríen y toman el 'juego' a la ligera, pagando por sus errores cuando la situación agrava. No, Warp mencionó que estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo de vigilancia, que no había ningún ser vivo cerca del pozo ultrajado e incluso reprochó que debíamos apurarnos. Mostrarse _perdido_ no era una broma que él realizaría en un lugar así, menos si tenías el carácter de Starscream como potencial arma de advertencia.

Algo se había puesto feo y él no tuvo el tiempo de avisarnos.

La tormenta de arena seguía su violento curso en la superficie. No se avistaba movimiento o sonido, a excepción del ulular de la fúrica ventolera.

Sabíamos que podíamos ser emboscados en cualquier momento y ambos levantamos las cabezas para auscultar la superficie con atención. No quería creer que Skywarp había muerto y que las siguientes victimas seríamos nosotros. Tal vez Starscream pensaba únicamente en su chispa y le valía poco el resto del mundo, pero yo si tenía un cierto dejo de preocupación en mi mente por mi compañero… Y aunque me cueste reconocerlo e incluso mencionarlo, tampoco dejaría que Screamer pereciera en esa batalla…

…Creo que valoro un poco más el _sentido_ de la existencia que algunos Decepticons.

Ambos retrocedimos con cautela, juntando nuestras alas mientras manteníamos la vista en alto. Demonios. Estábamos en un hoyo, cargados hasta el cuello de material explosivo y en la cruel desventaja de que no sabíamos si eran presentimientos o si realmente el enemigo estaba allá afuera y ya se había encargado de eliminar a Skywarp.

-Esto es lo que pasa por mandar a ese Seeker tonto a vigilar. Para la otra lo hago yo y él será el carro de carga –Gruñó mi compañero ansioso.

Al menos no lo daba por muerto.

-Debemos salir, tarde o temprano sabemos que tenemos que hacerlo –Sugerí mirándole de reojo.

-¡Claro¿Y volar a ciegas¿Tronar tus turbinas con todo el arenal que hay? –Replicó con su clásico sarcasmo.- No, gracias. Prefiero ir cortando cabezas Autobot por tierra.

-¡Entonces ¿Qué sugieres?! Íbamos a salir volando de todas maneras cuando tuviéramos la carga.

-… ¿Crees que estén cerca? –Cuestionó bajamente, modulando su tono voz. Ese cambio me desubicó un poco, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a eso- ¡Maldición! Como odio estar así. El radar no indica nada, tal vez Si sea una estúpida broma de tu amiguito –Gritó finalmente, separándose de mí.

Volteé a verle al instante, se alejó unos cuantos pasos y cruzó los brazos deteniéndose, golpeando el suelo con el pie derecho. En ocasiones es desventajoso ser un Seeker, una vez que algo te intriga no paras hasta descubrirlo o enmendarlo.

Sin embargo, muchas veces el peligro viene solo, sin tanto afán de esperarlo impaciente.

Un disparo aterrizó en el piso con avidez, siendo tragado al instante por los cientos de granitos arenosos que volaron en todas direcciones. No iba dirigido a ninguno de los dos, fue más bien un golpe de advertencia, cuidando de no dar en el combustible o dañar alguna cañería. Todo se aclaró al instante. Levanté mis armas con velocidad y apunté hacia arriba, dispuesto a comenzar a disparar, pero las figuras de los malditos Autobots se habían esfumado en la tormenta…

Estaban jugando con nosotros.

Se ocultaron, sabían que reaccionaríamos con violencia e iniciaríamos un tiroteo contra ellos, por lo que retrocedieron esperando que saliéramos… ¡Nos tenían en sus manos! Starscream parecía estar ajeno a lo ocurrido y seguía pensando que hacer mientras yo apuntaba con ahínco a los cielos. Estaba alterado y la presión de los últimos sucesos me tenía tenso, esperando cualquier mísero movimiento para descargar un mar de fuego a esos desgraciados. Y ocurrió nuevamente. Miré una figura moverse con soltura y desaparecer igual de rápido, por lo que no esperé a procesar la imagen y emití varios disparos, desbordando parte del improvisado muro de tierra. El siseo de mis armas alertó al otro Seeker y se giró sobresaltado, mirando en dirección a donde apunté.

Lo supo de inmediato: Estaban ahí.

Pero su reacción no fue alarmante. Intercambió una mirada conmigo y acomodó sus armas, bajó sus ópticos a los cubos de energon y sonrió repentinamente. Su gesto fue tan siniestro que supe… la idea no me agradaría. Se encaminó a paso lento y cargó tres contenedores entre sus manos, después se acercó a mí, sin dejar de cuidar su cabeza.

-Cuando te de la orden, te transformas y vuelas sin detenerte, a menos que quieras quedarte a ser su juguete –Murmuró, apuntando rápidamente a otra silueta que se cruzó arriba.

El tiempo después de ese comentario pareció alentarse ociosamente. Los Autobots por fin decidieron dar la cara cuando su líder llegó a reprenderles por el absurdo juego que estaban manteniendo. Se escuchó el barullo que armaron a lo alto y Starscream aprovechó la distracción para arrojar los cubos al aire en tres distintas direcciones, mientras éstos iban elevándose me dio la orden que esperaba y sin aguardar mas palabras la acaté. Di un salto y me transformé volando en ángulo recto, dando algunos giros. Por lo bajo pude escuchar la risa maniaca de mi compañero y los tres distintos disparos que formuló, acertando correctamente en el blanco. Los cubos de energon explotaron violentamente y algunos quejidos, gritos y ordenes atiborraron el ambiente. Volé por encima de la tormenta, siendo impulsado por el calor del fuego y esperé a que Screamer hiciera lo mismo.

No tardó mucho en aparecer. Su silueta se dibujó entre la nube de humo y arena. Estaba girando y riendo. Se mostró como un macabro verdugo que dejaba la escena de su crimen atrás, donde nada mas tenía importancia, salvo el gozo que sintió al haber causado caos y destrucción.

La pesadilla de los Autobot no terminó en eso, a penas le bastó el tiempo a Starscream para alejarse con sus propulsores chirriando, cuando otra estruendosa explosión -Mucho mayor- se escuchó al inundar la calma de los campos. El pozo comenzó a eructar fuego y gruesas cortinas de humo se elevaron al cielo… Anunciando nuestros actos.

Salimos de la tormenta y comenzamos a sobrevolar el mar sin rumbo. Los Autobots estaban en problemas y tendrían de que ocuparse toda su semana siguiente.

Solo faltaba recuperar a Skywarp y planear con resignación lo que le diríamos a nuestro líder.

-Starscream, debemos buscar a Warp –Sugerí cuando logró alcanzarme- Es seguro que lo tienen en sus manos y…

-Si, así es y lo tiene muy bien merecido –Respondió indiferente- Fue tonto, descuidado e idiota si se dejó tomar por ellos. ¡Que salga solo de sus problemas!

-Te lo dije, maldito desgraciado –Rugí, maniobrándome para pasar sobre su cabina y quedar a su lado diestro, en un perfecto giro- ¡Sabía que nos dejarías atrás si algo sucedía! Debemos ir por él y evitar que esas miserables máquinas le torturen o hagan algo peor. Ese no es el honor con el que debe morir uno de los nuestros ¡Menos si es nuestro compañero!

-No. Ya te saqué a _ti_ del lío en el que estábamos. Dame algo de reconocimiento por eso ¿No? –Contestó, comenzando a enfadarse- Si quieres que tu amigo vuelva, ve Tú por él…

¡Siempre pensando en su egoísmo! Recibiríamos el mismo castigo al volver con ó sin Skywarp. Una vuelta atrás no era un gran sacrificio. Podíamos regresar por él y aprovechar la distracción que generamos en el pozo. La mayoría de los Autobots estarían presos intentando controlar inútilmente las llamas y le restarían importancia a Warp, pero la palabra de Screamer parecía ser definitiva ¿No sentía ni siquiera un mísero atisbo de compañerismo o amistad por nosotros? No. Era innecesario recalcar la respuesta a esa interrogante… A él solamente le interesaba su chasis. Exigirle más era imposible y si quería disponer de su ayuda, debía recurrir a métodos más bajos y poco ortodoxos. No era algo característico de mí, pero tenía que jugar su juego de manipulación y traición.

Omití maldecirle en voz alta y continué volando a toda potencia a su lado… De pronto comencé a reír bajamente, fingiendo locura y eso atrajo su atención. Sentí de inmediato que sus receptores se posaron en mi "_¿Thundercraker riendo abiertamente¿Por qué?_" Solo esperaba que funcionara.

-No estás en la mejor de las posiciones para negarte, Screamer –Recalqué amenazante, con un frío tono de burla- ¿Te das cuenta que estás perdiendo un elemento esencial para tu insignificante plan de destruir a Megatron? Ah, pero no solo eso. Yo También estaré fuera de tu artimaña y divulgaré todo a tu _querido_ líder –Continué, alejándome considerablemente para evitar algún ataque.

-¡Nunca¡No permitiré que lo hagas! –Gritó obstinado.- Te destrozaré, miserable traidor…

Ambos nos separamos tomando caminos opuestos, virando para reencontrarnos en un punto cruzado en el que nuestras alas sisearon rozándose. Era seguro que él estaba molesto y buscando el mejor ángulo de ataque, pero olvidaba que yo también era un Seeker y sabía cuales podían ser sus movimientos.

Rápidamente configuré mi radio transmisor para tener el canal del Némesis a la mano (literal), al primer intento de ataque o negativa contaría todo sin omitir una sola palabra. Yo no tenía mucho que perder, pero él sí. Sus planes se frustrarían y no podría regresar a la nave principal sin tragar fuego de Megatron. Seguimos volando, esquivándonos mutuamente hasta que consiguió posarse detrás de mí… No lo miré a tiempo por tratar de sintonizar la línea y comenzó a disparar sin precedente. Fueron varios giros, maniobras y volteretas las que emití en un intento desesperado por salvar mi esqueleto ¡Realmente se volvió loco! Evadía sus disparos moviendo mis alerones con experiencia, subía y bajaba y frenaba mi camino para virar y confundirle. Solamente un golpe logró rozar una de mis turbinas, no fue nada grave, pero me alertó de inmediato. Él era buen cazador y tarde o temprano sus presas terminaban sucumbiendo, era por ello que debía detener el ataque rápido. No esperé a que abriera otra ola de fuego, simplemente descendí al nivel del mar y aguardé a que mi 'compañero' hiciera lo mismo.

Starscream bajó siguiéndome como preví, y descargué un misil al agua.

Gruesas paredes se alzaron de la superficie acuática y le bañaron improvisadamente, haciendo que perdiera su objetivo de momento. Reconfiguré mi sistema de vuelo y aproveché su distracción para volver a posarme a su lado. Reconozco que estuve tentado a derribarle, pero el interés de recuperar a nuestro compañero restante fue más fuerte. Era el único miembro de los Decepticons que se podría considerar '_amigo_' mío.

-De acuerdo, Starscream, perdiste ésta guerra. La llamada está siendo procesada ahora mismo y Soundwave no tardará en contestar. Es más, lo pondré en altavoz para que escuches tu sentencia… –Proferí, siendo bañado por la repentina lluvia de mar.

-¡Maldito traidor! –Replicó furioso, intentó girar hacia a mi, pero me elevé considerablemente antes de que el impacto diera en una de mis alas- ¡Si lo haces también tú acabarás muerto!

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó la tediosa voz de Soundwave contestar. Sonreí para mis adentros, me sentía cansado y molesto al tener que recurrir a esos métodos, pero no había más. No podía ir solo a enfrentarme contra los Autobots, su ayuda era necesaria.

-…Tú decides –Le advertí hastiado.

El Seeker plateado gruñó con frustración y enojo, posicionándose nuevamente a mi lado.

-Puedo derribarte antes de que articules palabra, chatarra inservible –Contestó entre dientes.

-Oh… Soundwave, debo informarte algo, es importante y no será muy agradable escucharlo, pero deseo que se lo comuniques a Meg…

-Maldita sea ¡Está bien! Ya, lo haremos –Gritó interrumpiéndome- Corta la comunicación, Seeker traidor…

Suspiré con pesar y hartazgo, volviendo mi atención a la transmisión. Era todo lo que quería escuchar.

-… Nos retrasaremos un poco más de lo debido. Warp tuvo una avería y necesitamos parar a repararle… -Finalicé sin mas rodeos, cerrando groseramente el canal para evitar reclamos.

Un último gruñido y maldición fue lo que mi compañero aéreo emitió. Apagó sus cañones y ordenó que reestableciéramos el curso. Ávidamente dejamos atrás nuestros _juegos_ mortales y volamos en dirección a las plantaciones petroleras. El humo se había extendido mas allá de los campos y retransformó el día en una especie de manto negruzco que cubría los suelos con oscuridad. Una luz diminuta y chamagosa era lo único que iluminaba el sitio, siendo acompasada por los ventanales de arena que no habían cesado su furia. Volábamos bajo, esquivando las torres y cables que se alzaban imponentes del piso. Sabíamos que en cualquier instante tendríamos que parar y transformarnos, si no calculábamos bien la altitud podríamos estrellarnos con algún poste o tumulto de tierra. Pero primero queríamos localizar la presencia del Seeker perdido para recuperarle.

Ningún Autobot salió al encuentro. Tal vez nos esperaban junto a Warp, con la idea de desintegrarnos antes de llegar a él.

Precisamos a transformarnos después de asegurar el perímetro. Una plataforma gigantesca, donde algunas torres intactas reposaban, se divisó no muy lejana. Las construcciones se miraban desiertas y las grandes puertas de algunos hangares y/o edificios estaban abiertas, presumiendo una liviana oscuridad en sus interiores. Screamer se adelantó, moviéndose entre las dunas del suelo y se tiró boca abajo en una cima medianamente alta. _Teníamos_ un plan: Yo entraría al hangar mas grande y él dispararía desde afuera, creando el factor distracción. Escogimos ese sitio por ser el lugar más grande y apto para que un transformer pudiera andar con facilidad sin chocar en sus techos, era una suposición, pero era el único lugar en el que debían tener a Skywarp.

"_Tenía que ser ahí… No había otra opción_"

Me acerqué lentamente a su lado y me acuclillé con facilidad, mirando fijamente el sitio, explorándole con insistencia. Si, estábamos listos y una fuerte descarga inundaba mis circuitos, dándome el potencial necesario para iniciar. Starscream comenzó a disparar sonriendo maliciosamente, era necesario ver cuantas armas responderían el fuego…

…Pero un silencio sobrecogedor fue lo único que nos envolvió.

Me iba a dar por vencido y apoyé las manos en mis rodillas para ponerme de pie. Sin embargo, las descargas esperadas inundaron prontamente el ambiente, lo que provocó que me tirara de cara contra el suelo, apagando mis ópticos sorpresivamente. Mi compañero continuó riendo y empezó un nuevo intercambio de disparos y explosiones, sus brazos se movían de un lado a otro y de vez en vez se ocultaba tras la arena cuando los chasquidos resonaban cerca de su cabeza. Habíamos acertado, los Autobots estaban ahí y deseaban eliminarnos ¡Bien! Inicié una potente recarga en mis rifles y respondí fuego con fuego por igual, esperando el minuto de transformarme y volar, quería confiar en que el Seeker plateado me cubriría…

-¿Qué esperas¡Hazlo ahora! Los tengo a todos contados… ¡Vuela, máquina inservible, muévete! –Gritó cubriéndose.

Asentí y me puse de pie velozmente, él asomó sus armas y disparó a la par de mi transformación. Pude establecer un vuelo bajo y descargué la furia de mis cañones contra algunos Autobots que protegían la puerta. Fueron extraños para mí, la mayoría eran seres desconocidos, y estaban siendo guiados por la potente voz de Ironhide. Wheeljack también apareció en escena, dándoles consejos de movimientos a los novatos… ¿Aprendices? Perfecto. Habían escogido un mal día para salir a tomar clases. Reduje la fuerza de mis turbinas y disparé sin contemplación una vez más, aventajándome del humo y destrucción que creé en la entrada.

-¡Está dentro¡Disparen! –Ordenó el comandante Autobot. – ¡Bumblebee cubre ese lado!

Llegué al centro del hangar y me transformé hábilmente. Mis piernas se arrastraron por el suelo y me arrojé a un lado, cubriéndome con el grueso volumen de algunas cajas metálicas ¡Eran demasiados! Starscream seguía disparando desde afuera, pero nos reducirían pronto si no salíamos de ahí. Recuerdo que pude ver a Skywarp en un rincón del lado derecho, siendo apuntado insistentemente por el rifle de un robot blanco y negro: Prowl…

Al menos le atinamos al lugar. Sonreí con nerviosismo y apoyé mis alas al frío hierro de los contenedores… Debía hacer algo, pronto.

Giré bruscamente e intercambié algunas cuantas ráfagas de plasma. Pero un quejido silencioso escapó de mi boca cuando lograron acertarme en el brazo derecho, nuevamente retrocedí, mirando el energon fluir de mi herida ¡Genial! Me quedaba una sola mano para hacerla de "Héroe" y estaba comenzando a pensar que la idea fue tonta y muy suicida. Tal vez Starscream tenía razón…

¿Qué demonios estaba comenzando a pensar? Fuimos ahí por un motivo y se tenía que cumplir…

… Debíamos terminar con ello. Si era hora de unirse a la matriz, que así fuera, pero no me iría solo. Decidido nuevamente y sacando valor desde el fondo de mi chispa, aproveché el pasillo que se generaba entre las cajas y la pared. Me moví de lado, recargando la espalda contra el muro e impidiendo con ello que mis alas se dañaran… En que líos me metía.

Me deslicé hasta quedar a pocos metros de mi objetivo y miré nuevamente al Autobot cuidar restringidamente a mi compañero, quien se veía atado en el suelo. Warp observaba a todos lados con confusión y en ocasiones le echaba una mirada maliciosa a su guardia, quizá pensó en actuar por cuenta propia para liberarse.

-Ni lo pienses, Seeker –Le amenazó otro Bot acercándose, también se percató de ello.

Skywarp le miró con fingida inocencia y bajó la cabeza molesto. Primus… Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de tomarle video para captar ese gesto, gustoso habría accedido. Pero no era el momento adecuado para bromas. Teniendo en cuenta el echo de que mis verdugos aun disparaban al sitio que antes había sido mi escondite, salí sorpresivamente frente al Autobot Prowl y disparé sin remordimiento contra su compañero. El guerrero novato cayó muerto al suelo e iba a repetir la acción con el otro Bot, pero se adelantó a mis movimientos y también abrió fuego…

…Gracias a Warp que logró patearle a tiempo el disparo me pegó en el costado izquierdo, no en la cabeza como era su destino. Sin embargo, mi tiro no acertó en el blanco por el intenso dolor que invadió mis circuitos. Gruñí adolorido y rápidamente inicié otra horda de disparos a los demás enemigos con mi única arma disponible. Skywarp se puso de pie y terminó de noquear a su antiguo vigilante, posándose atrás de mí.

Era el momento de Starscream.

Encendí una luz en mi cabina… La señal. Los demás guerreros nos habían rodeado y avanzaban como fieras a nosotros. Sus armas estaban en alto y fijamente centradas en mi cabeza y alas… Pero Screamer no hacía acto de presencia. Miré de reojo a la entrada, rogándole a mi creador que el Seeker apareciera y no nos dejara abajo.

Ya no tenía caso que siguiera disparando, me habrían desintegrado si hubiera movido un solo transistor. A mis espaldas Skywarp estaba pegado contra la pared, su ala herida se mostraba bañada en energon, pero eso parecía no importarle. También ansiaba un movimiento sorpresa, algo que nos sacara de ese aprieto. Admito que hasta Megatron parecía ser un peligro menor comparado con esa escena poco apetecible. Montones de ópticos azulados, furiosos, nos miraban con rencor y querían destrozarnos. Eran Autobots es verdad, pero el odio que habíamos generado en sus chispas era tan grande que no titubearían a la hora de matarnos. Y Esa ocasión era un buen ejemplo.

No obstante, Starscream parecía haber cumplido sus deseos: No iba a apoyarnos.

Alcé lentamente el brazo izquierdo en señal de sumisión, dispuesto a entregarme sin más pelea. Los Autobots continuaban esperando un pequeño incentivo para rociarnos de balas. Algo que por supuesto tenía en mente. Diablos Starscream. La señal tenía tiempo encendida… ¿Qué demonios pensé al confiar en él? Iba a entregarlo todo al rendirme, inclusive mi última esperanza, pero un misil aterrizó violentamente en medio del hangar. El objeto entró suavemente por una de las ventanas y explotó al contacto con el piso. El calor de su fuego fue intenso y los Autobots se lanzaron al suelo, cubriéndose.

Gracias a Primus ese Seeker mantuvo su palabra. Tarde, pero lo hizo al fin de cuentas.

No esperamos más. Jalé a Warp del brazo y corrimos a la salida trasera, evitando tropezar o caer entre las ruinas que aun lanzaban chispas y se incineraban salvajemente.

Varios Bots nos dispararon desde el suelo mientras huíamos. Y aun así conseguimos salir de ahí, dejando ese momentáneo infierno atrás. Algunos remaches de fierro viejo se retorcían y chirriaban ante el calor que los hacía ceder. Nuestros enemigos se preocuparon por abandonar la construcción antes que perseguirnos. Ellos eran más solidarios y su labor había cambiado rotundamente, ya no éramos prioridad, porque atender a los heridos se volvió su centro.

Continuamos alejándonos a paso rápido. Ignoraba el dolor de mis heridas, pero Warp tropezaba constantemente, era seguro que la avería de su ala le estaba agravando el equilibrio. Él no podía volar… Pero al menos ya estaba con nosotros.

Un rugido fuerte hizo que alzáramos las cabezas al cielo. La silueta F-15 de Starscream pasó rápidamente dando volteretas y riendo con sorna, sobrevolaba la zona alrededor nuestro y maniobraba su cuerpo desinteresadamente.

-¡Apuesto a que sus chispas casi se apagan de desesperación! –Rió estridente, acercándose en un vuelo pasivamente bajo - ¡Sus caras…! –Volvió a carcajearse- ¡Si hubiera sabido que vería ese espectáculo habría aceptado inmediatamente! –Se burló.

Aceleró una vez mas cuando terminó de mofarse, elevándose para dar algunas piruetas.

-Cierto, Cracker… -Murmuró mi compañero mirándome- ¿Cómo lograste que ese gusano aceptara?

Bajé los ópticos hacia él y negué con la cabeza, cansado.

-Usé métodos de su misma calaña –Respondí desinteresadamente.

-Métodos… –repitió pensativo- Si funcionaron con él ¡Tienes que decirme lo que hiciste! –Agregó con una sonrisa grande, como si nunca hubiera estado a punto de morir - Tengo que ponerlos a prueba en distintos trabajos que tengo para él y…

-Warp, basta. Primero salgamos de aquí, después conversaremos sobre todo lo que desees. –Atajé, antes de que comenzara a divagar.

El Seeker asintió sumiso y giró para que le retirara sus ataduras. Moderé la cantidad de plasma en mi rifle y disparé lo necesario para que sus manos fueran libres.

Divisamos una vez más a Screamer en el aire y continuamos nuestro apresurado camino, alejándonos de las flameantes plantaciones.

Primus…

Esos Seekers van a matarme algún día. No puedo seguirles el ritmo. Es mucha presión, Mucha locura para mí…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Danta: **... Esperando que el capítulo les agrade «Y haber hecho un 'decente' trabajo con TC»**: Gracias a todos por leer mi fic**

Dedicado a _Arken Elf._

**Até Logo.**

**Dantasia**** fuera de línea.**


	5. trato forzoso

**00- Tósigo -00**

_**Trato forzoso.**_

_**Capítulo IV**_

_Por: Starscream…_»

_«__Las injurias que de mi mano escapan serán el motivo de mi victoria_.»

No debía esperar un perdón que nunca vendría, o la redención de un mañana que iluminara mi camino con su luz bondadosa. Era un ser que ansiaba encontrar su propia verdad escapando de las cadenas que intentaban aprisionar sus alas. Porque mi destino era vivir libre y reinar las cabezas de aquellos que se esmeraban por batallar diariamente.

La historia _debía_ datar de mi existencia. De la fuerza que los vuelos «Mis vuelos» regían en la chispa de los cansinos espectadores…

Había querido gobernar el universo, pero no lograba ir más allá de mi espacio personal.

Sentía que estaba perdiendo tiempo huyendo de las obligaciones «de mis verdaderos motivos» para esclavizarme sirviéndole a un ser que siempre había sido inferior a mi inteligencia, a mi perfección…

Oh, pero el momento adecuado se paseó vacilante frente a mis ópticos ambiciosos. La idea, la genialidad… La chispa de la victoria nació en mi cuerpo, en éste Seeker que no se creó para volar bajo.

-Starscream…

No me interesaba hundirme en los avernos de Unicron cuando llegara el momento en que mi esencia se debiera unir a la matriz. Quizá buscaría el efecto para ser eterno y regir un mundo drásticamente distinto al que ahora enfrentaban mis iguales… Si, ser el único 'ser' de toda la existencia capaz de disponer de un destino diferente… Sonaba tentador, dulcemente irresistible.

¡Daría mil veces mi chispa al primer dios pagano que me diera la oportunidad de gozar ese reinado ahora mismo!

El esfuerzo es un diamante en bruto y ¿Qué mas da si consigues uno pulido sin trabajar? Primus, esperar un vorn mas era una condena, vivir un segundo sin pensar en mis deseos fue martirizante… Pero alguna idea tomaría mi mente y me daría el veneno que destruíra a mi enemigo.

Si… Pronto.

Quizá fui construido para romper los retos más grandes que se hayan creado. Tal vez fui la adversidad dentro de la rutina…

-Starscream, deja de soñar despierto y condúcenos a algún sitio para que podamos repararnos decentemente –Escuché a lo bajo, la cansada voz de TC me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Había olvidado que llevaba a las cucarachas siguiéndome por tierra. Giré unas cuantas veces antes de contestar y descendí un poco mas, volando cerca del suelo.

-Hoy te has puesto muy exigente, Cracker –Contesté irónico- No creas que dejaré pasar lo de hace rato. Me las pagarás, ya te lo advertí –Continué, sacando un bufido de exasperación por su parte.

Skywarp nos miraba consecutivamente, brincando sus ópticos del rostro TC a mi modo alterno, llevaba un brazo alrededor de su amigo para ayudarse a caminar. Se miraban ridículos, era una escena verdaderamente patética.

-No estoy de humor para niñerías, Starscream. No podemos llegar de esta manera a la nave ¡Ni siquiera tenemos los cubos para compensar nuestro estado!...

-Sin mencionar que quién se llevará la peor parte seré yo –Agregó el otro, suspirando con resignación.

Bah… Ya había hecho muchas cosas por ellos últimamente. Pero lo mas detestable era haber sucumbido ante la amenaza de Thundercracker ¡Podía haberlo matado antes de que contactara al Némesis! Pero me habría quedado sin ayuda definitiva para los planes que tenía en mente… "_¿Y desde cuándo buscas apoyo en los demás?_" Simple, soy astuto y sabía que varias manos harían el trabajo más fácil, reconocía (Muy a mi pesar) que ellos eran buenos compañeros y que una vez dentro del juego no lo dejarían. Además, tenía en cuenta que podía confiar en sus aptitudes y desempeño…

…Pero estaba de más mencionar que Nunca lo escucharían de mí. Todos eran prescindibles para mis objetivos y no podía darme el lujo de _encariñarme_ de su 'amistad'.

Por eso comprendía que tenía que seguir la petición de Cracker, debía buscar algún lugar para que se reconstruyeran, de lo contrario el aludido entraría en éxtasis en cualquier segundo y Skywarp no dejaría de ser una carga.

Gruñí enfadado ante la molestia en la que se estaban convirtiendo e hice tronar mis turbinas acelerando repentinamente. Me elevé y sobrevolé algunas lagunas que se formaron entre los espesos caminos de arena. Varías casuchas y viviendas humanas se pintaban a lo bajo, pero ningún lugar que sirviera como taller ¿Dónde querían qué buscara? El lugar se miraba carente de atenciones y con trabajo la especie que lo habitaba sobrevivía.

Me di por vencido cuando me adentré en los diminutos puebluchos. Pensé en robar algunas refacciones y regresar, pero tres señales en el radar me alertaron. Inmediatamente creí que los Autobots nos habían seguido y ahora iban tras de mí, pero me llevé una irónica sorpresa al notar que las presencias pertenecían a naves humanas, seres inferiores jugando a ser imponentes. Me adentré mucho en el espacio aéreo de su zona invadida y ahora querían explicaciones o abrirían fuego.

Perfecto, me distraería un poco con ellos.

Ignoré sus alertas y me desinteresaron las negociaciones. Había quedado deseoso de derribar unas cuantas naves después de la pelea que tuve con TC y ese era el mejor momento. Reí siniestramente y me dejé llevar con mis propulsores rugiendo hasta sus aviones detallados. Los humanos que iban dentro de esas cáscaras sin vida inmediatamente comenzaron a disparar, pero sus balas pasaban gráciles a mis costados, silbando a unos cuantos centímetros de mis alas. No representaban un gran problema, ellos se creían buenos pilotos, pero no sabían que la nave a la que disparaban era un Seeker, un decepticon que los mataría sin contemplación.

Cargué mis rifles y cañones, buscando el mejor ángulo para acabar con la mayoría de un solo golpe, pero una súbita idea invadió mi mente: Sus aviones… Algunas partes de esas máquinas hoscas podían servir de algo. Skywarp podría reparar su inservible ala y el otro… Bueno, Thundercraker debía arreglárselas como fuera.

Rápidamente derribé un par de máquinas con maniobras eficaces, deslizándome entre ellos mortalmente mientras descendían envueltos en fuego, destrozándose por la fuerza del viento. Reí macabramente, mirando por mis retrovisores su cruel aterrizaje en las aguas bajas, luego centré mi atención en otro jet que todavía volaba.

El piloto quiso evadirme, pero acorté camino transformándome y tomando su avión de la cola.

"_Oh, vaya, un Decepticon_"

Solté una potente risotada ante su gesto asustadamente incrédulo. Iba a romper la cabina para sacarlo de ahí, pero él hizo el trabajo más fácil jalando el propulsor de abortaje, el cual lo arrojó fuera. Me encogí en alas y como pude sostuve el avión entre mis brazos, regresando al sitio desértico donde los demás me esperaban. El camino de retorno fue batalloso, la nave resbalaba de mis metálicas manos y tenía que detenerme a reacomodarla en una mejor posición.

Esperaba que al menos agradecieran mi búsqueda.

-Hasta que te dignaste en regresar, Screamer –Sonrió Warp- ¿Un avión? Creí que nos llevarías a un centro para que nos _arregláramos _–Recalcó confundido.

Aterricé a tropezones sobre el desnivelado suelo y solté estrepitosamente la máquina que llevaba en brazos. El avión cayó a la arena y se deslizó sin dañarse, quedando a unos cuantos metros de las piernas de Warp. El Seeker violeta estaba en el suelo sentado y a su lado TC descansaba en… ¿Éxtasis? Su figura reposaba tendida cuan larga era sobre una mediana colina, sus ópticos estaban apagados y el ruido que provoqué no pareció alarmarle.

-No había nada que nos sirviera en varios kilómetros a la redonda –Atajé acercándome, especialmente a Thundercraker- Espero que no esté fuera de línea ¡Por su bien espero que esté conciente! –Reclamé.

-Si, está bien. Perdió mucho energon pero dijo que no lo suficiente como para caer en éxtasis involuntariamente –interpeló el otro, levantándose para revisar el avión- Dejémoslo así mientras se repara mi ala, después le despertamos.

-Te colocaré el ala y después tú le ayudas a él –Aclaré, acercándome también a la máquina sin vida- Pero No me hago responsable del dolor que sentirás y No me tomaré ninguna especie de sutileza ¿Está claro?

Sus ópticos brillaron indecisos. Naturalmente, las alas son la parte externa Más sensible que tenemos, un dolor tan grave o agudo en ellas podía dejarnos fuera de línea o turbar nuestros circuitos de tal modo que podíamos perder la noción.

-¿Y si esperamos a que TC despierte? –Articuló con un dejo de temor. Sonreí maliciosamente y negué con la cabeza-… Está bien –Suspiró- ¡Pero no me provoques molestias por maldad, Screamer! Sabré cuando fue intencional y cuando no.

Desprendí con facilidad el ala de la nave y esperé a que la rata se diera vuelta para comenzar el trabajo. No había ningún médico en ese lugar que pudiera guiarme, pero conocía medianamente el campo de reinstalación. Sería ilógico que ignorase ese tipo de cosas en mi propia anatomía y la de un mecha similar. Sin embargo, aun teniendo todas las herramientas de las que me hice acreedor, Skywarp comenzó a quejarse. El Seeker se movía mucho y se giraba bruscamente para ver qué diablos le hacía que según sus argumentos le dolía 'como los mil demonios'.

Tuve que encajar y desencajar varias veces el ala y esperar a que sus sistemas la aceptaran. Finalmente, no fue muy difícil una vez que supe como reinstalarla, después de algunos intentos fallidos el extremo se adaptó y terminé con el problema. Skywarp cayó de rodillas sin dejar de quejarse y se sentó en el suelo, sus ópticos me querían desintegrar pero le resté importancia.

Si… algunos errores fueron intencionales, pero él los tenía bien merecidos.

-Bien, ya te puedes mover. Ahora ayuda a tu amigo para que nos larguemos de aquí –Espeté fríamente…

Accedió sin decir más, dándome la espalda con arrogancia.

El resto del día pasó ávidamente frente a nuestros ópticos.

En una última decisión que tomé nos dirigimos a una estación de combustible cuando volábamos de regreso al Némesis y finalmente pudimos robar los cubos que Megatron nos había pedido. La chatarra despreciable no notó distinción. El combustible es petróleo, los humanos lo procesan con varios métodos pero no deja de serlo. Tuvimos muchas interrogantes referentes al tema de nuestra tardanza y al estado corporal de mis 'compañeros', pero fueron respondidas sencillamente y sin ahondar bastante en el tema… Se llegó a creer que el culpable de sus heridas fui yo, y únicamente reí ante tal acusación, claro que si me hubiera gustado serlo.

Al menos hice sufrir a uno de ellos. Y no me arrepiento… Merecía _más_ que eso…

… Skywarp había demostrado deficiencia una vez más.

Desearía borrar las líneas que puse anteriormente resaltando sus "virtudes". El Seeker idiota dejó el programa corriendo en la computadora de su habitación… Y no solo eso…

¡Maldición!

Su cama de recarga estaba encendida, duró mucho tiempo prendida sin un ocupante y comenzó a sobrecalentarse, activando una alarma de posible cortocircuito.

Astrotrain, «ese miserable triplecon» andaba cerca del pasillo y captó a tiempo el interruptor de alerta que se encendió fuera de la habitación. Estaba solo y sin miramientos forzó la puerta, derribándola. Claro, su estorbosa figura no podría servir para algo más que destruir cosas. Recalcó claramente que apagó a tiempo la cama, y no se detuvo en eso: Osó esculcar en la zona una vez que estuvo adentro y revisó rincón por rincón, asegurando cínicamente que solo fue curiosidad. Oh, pero el acceder directamente a los archivos de la computadora que miró encendida fue un riesgo que _estuvo_ 'dispuesto a correr'… Eso _si_ lo hizo con intención.

El bastardo descubrió el proyecto y en vez de avisar a Megatron y sus seguidores, cerró el programa y lo ocultó, aguardando el momento a que llegáramos a la nave. Alguna maña ideó para hacernos coincidir a los tres en las salas de descanso, donde sorpresivamente no había nadie, a excepción de su estúpida figura y los dos Seeker ya nombrados. Se mostraba sonriente, recargado de una columna cercana a la puerta, siendo iluminado por las mortecinas lámparas secundarias.

… Nos miraba con sorna.

-¿Entonces? –Inquirió burlesco- Debo asumir que aceptan, no quisiera pensar que son mas estúpidos de lo que han demostrado y que se negarán.

-Pero antes hay algo que quisiera aclarar antes… ¡Me gustaría saber Quién demonios te dio permiso de entrar a Mi habitación y revisar Mis cosas! –Rugió Skywarp, tan repentinamente que me ganó la palabra.

El Seeker morado estaba molesto, quizá no tanto como yo, pero se mostraba fuera de sus cacillas. Se acercó peligrosamente al triplecon y antes de que éste pudiera hacer algún movimiento, lo encañonó contra la pared, presumiendo el brillo de sus renovados rifles en el cuello de su victima. Sin embargo, Astrotrain sonrió levantando las manos, la mirada de su asaltante le indicaba como había transformado su humor curioso a uno peligrosamente mortal.

-Tengo mis métodos para salvarme el esqueleto, muchachos –advirtió con un gesto asquerosamente casual, levanté los ópticos al techo con hastío al saber lo que diría…

"_No de nuevo_"

-Antes de cerrar el programa hice una copia entera, la cual guardo recelosamente en mi procesador y en otra computadora. Si ustedes intentan asesinarme o muero de igual forma, la información está configurada para ser enviada directo al ordenador del Némesis… Y esos datos los incriminan lo suficiente como para saber que ninguno de los tres está a salvo de la furia de Megatron. –Murmuró sin interés, ensanchando su estúpida sonrisa cuando Skywarp lo soltó con asco- **N**o Tienen Opción.

Ese es mi castigo por apoyarme en alguien más. Ahora tendría que modificar el plan para deshacerme no solo de Megatron, si no también de ese tramposo Decepticon. Astrotrain siempre seguía mis pasos, buscaba mis errores y los recalcaba de tal forma que los problemas que él iniciaba me traían un gran peligro a mí y a mi integridad física. Nuestro odioso líder creía en su palabra y terminaba castigándome sin razón. Ambos lo disfrutaban. Y de nuevo, una vez más el estúpido tren volvía a meter las manos en asuntos externos a su incumbencia.

Pero le destrozaría.

Oh Si. Le haría creer que acepté su propuesta con resignación y le provocaría una muerte más dolorosa que a su líder cuando llegara el momento. Sonreí para mis adentros. Otra criatura que se metía con el Seeker equivocado, estaba tentando su suerte conmigo y complacido le regalaría un final despreciable.

No hubo muchos rodeos. Acordamos de mala gana el trato que nos impusiera y lo incluimos dentro del plan. Por supuesto que no evité discutir amenazadoramente con Skywarp mientras le ordené a TC que le explicara rápidamente al _nuevo_ integrante lo que estábamos haciendo. El Seeker azul aceptó a regañadientes y se acercó con cautela al trasbordador. Más de uno tomó extrañado mi actitud tan dócil al aceptar. Esperaban una rotunda negación y cientos de amenazas y maldiciones, pero no… No iba a pasar de esa manera. Me había dicho a mi mismo, tiempo atrás, que esa nueva misión la manejaría con sumo cuidado y que aceptaría sin necedad lo que viniera a futuro. Astrotrain era un novedoso obstáculo que debía ser removido sin discusión, sin embargo, por el momento nos podía ser gran ayuda para trabajos y pruebas.

Si…

La magnificencia de mis métodos era envidiable y estaba dispuesto a crear maravillas para mi reinado sin importar el precio. Debía ir sacrificando chispas y almas en el camino, después de todo, únicamente eran un paso más, un cimiento que reforzaría desde abajo la gran estructura que construía hábilmente. Y aunque tontamente alguna vez pensé en compartir mi reinado, ésta vez sabía que sería sólo mío. Ninguna "amistad" o compañerismo podría arrebatarme mis deseos, yo estaría en la corona y los demás me mirarían desde abajo, como siempre debió ser.

-Bien, entiendo -Comentó finalmente el trasbordador.

Thundercracker había tardado bastante en explicar detalladamente los pasos que estábamos siguiendo, mientras mi discusión con Skywarp se daba rienda suelta en el centro de la sala. Varias veces llegué a empujarle y estuve tentado a dispararle, pero no quería dejar que la furia y el coraje me ganaran en esa ocasión, debía tener la cabeza fría y con martirizar mentalmente a la 'rata morada' me bastaba de momento «Solo de momento».

El Seeker azul suspiró enfadado y se tumbó en una de las bancas que había cerca de la pared, posteriormente dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y apagó sus ópticos, había terminado de exponer nuestros avances.

-No intervendré en sus procesos de programación –Anunció la áspera voz de Train cuando despegó sus ópticos del Seeker- Pero les puedo ayudar «porque soy bondadoso» a hacer alguna que otra prueba, y finalmente a destruir a Megatron.

-¿Qué no le eras muy fiel? –Argumenté impaciente, cruzando lo brazos frente a mi cabina.- Primero debemos saber que lo que dices es cierto y no hay una trampa detrás de todo esto.

-Ah, Seekers tan desconfiados… –Rió de nuevo, su maldito sonido al hacerlo me estaba colmando los circuitos.- Si hubiera querido acusarlos ya estarían lloriqueando bajo las garras de Megatron. Pero No, replanteé el asunto y decidí lo que mas se adaptó a Mi conveniencia. En este caso es importante unir fuerzas, después… -Dejó la oración al aire y caminó en dirección a la puerta.-… Veremos lo que sucede luego de que esto resulte… Claro, si se realiza…

-Si llegas a decir una sola palabra de esto a alguien…

-Calma, Starscream –Me interrumpió tajante, presionando el botón de la puerta para salir…

Con él tendría que opacar mis instintos asesinos e ir con más cuidado. Era cuestión de acumular paciencia infinita en mi procesador y limitarme a escucharlo ¡Maldición. Maldita sea! De nuevo en las mismas situaciones. Supe al instante que cometí una gran estupidez al no matarle tiempo atrás en varias ocasiones que pude hacerlo. Todo debía ser diferente a partir de ese instante, porque sin importar que el triplecon tuviera copias o no, sabía de los planes y se consideraba dentro, aun cuando no le diéramos una grata bienvenida.

¡Diablos. Lo odio a él, a Megatron… A Todos!

-Siempre y cuando no me den motivos para hablar estaré felizmente en silencio, pensando en mi evolución como Líder y lo que haré a futuro –Murmuró con sorna, echándonos una ultima mirada- Los veo luego, muchachos.

-¡Espera un minuto, maldito tramposo! –Grité en vano, él ya había salido del lugar y mi voz se perdió cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de sus mugrientas alas.

-Creo que tienes competencia, Screamer –Musitó Warp detrás de mí.

Rápidamente me giré a verle para replicar con un vocabulario no muy moderado debo decir, pero su rostro no expresaba la clásica sonrisa de idiota burlesco que siempre demuestra. Se le notaba serio y sus ópticos seguían mirando la puerta con ausencia. Sin embargo, Nada me retiraba de la cabeza que la culpa era suya. Error tras error… ¿Cómo podía conseguir la victoria final si a cada paso caía mas al hoyo? A ellos los utilicé porque me brindarían una ventaja, pero únicamente conseguían retrasarme. Tenía un concepto errado de sus capacidades, aparentemente me dejé guiar por lo que me habían demostrado hasta el momento, pero con sus novedosas acciones comenzaban a disipar mis dudas.

¡Eran Seekers, por Primus!

Si, eran inferiores a mí, pero por su raza es que les confié el trabajo.

Astrotrain fue un tropiezo Muy grande. Y mi orgullo, mi título y hasta mi nombre ponía en la apuesta a que le destruiría antes de que osara proclamarse líder: Ese era Mi papel, de Nadie más.

-Podemos verificar en mi computadora si son ciertas sus palabras –Comentó Warp vagamente, enfocando sus ópticos en mí- Ya sabes, el sistema indica cuando se han realizado copias y eso…

Lo miré furioso, incitándole a que continuara para clavarle un golpe en la cara. Siempre quería apaciguar sus estupideces con disculpas y pretextos. Si, yo tenía en cuenta que esa no era una mala idea, pero me molestaba reconocer que venía de él. Tal vez si Cracker hubiera dicho esas palabras mi enojo se habría mantenido a raya, pero nada de lo que la rata dijera enmendaría sus tonterías cometidas. Debimos dejarlo en manos de los Autobots ¡Que ellos se encargaran de él! Así el coraje que corría por mis circuitos hubiera sido menor y no tendría que recordar los errores cada que le viera el rostro o me topara con su inútil y bromista presencia. Solo a él se le pudo ocurrir dejar la cama de recarga encendida ¡Peor aún! El programa corriendo en la computadora.

Pero mas acrecentaba mi turbación al repasar mentalmente los problemas recientes.

Necesitaba sobrecargarme… Oh claro, una buena sobrecarga para dejar de lado «Aunque fuera de momento » los asuntos que atiborraban mi chispa y pasar un buen momento por ahí, pensando en otras estupideces que no tuvieran importancia, pero que sé, me harían sentir bien. Demonios. Únicamente esperaba no tener que recurrir con frecuencia a ese estado o mi noción y reputación se verían afectadas.

-De acuerdo, ve a verificar eso –Le ordené tajante, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos…

Noté que tenía encendidos ambos rifles y sus brazos estaban tensos, pero abandonó esa postura defensiva cuando vio la represión de mis impulsos.

Vaya, si percibió que pensé atacarle.

Me crucé de brazos.

-¡Ve ¿Qué esperas?! –Grité nuevamente.

El Seeker gruñó molesto y salió del cuarto dando fuertes pisotones, el metal del suelo chirriaba bajo su peso y casi tumbó la puerta a golpes cuando ésta tardó en abrir. Raro en él, normalmente habría usado su teletransportación para desaparecer, pero decidió caminar. Realmente no me era de importancia lo que hiciera en ese momento. Suspiré sonoramente. Me sentía hastiado y muy molesto, quería golpear al primer mecha que tuviera enfrente, sin importar quien fuera.

Esperé a que las puertas se cerraran detrás de Skywarp y me dispuse a marcharme, pretendiendo tomar un rumbo distinto. Megatron estaría esperando mi presencia en la sala de mando y tenía que inventar otra absurda mentira para excusar mi ausencia y salir intacto de su salvajismo.

-Sabes que no fue intencional. Él siempre ha sido así de distraído –Comentó TC, abogando por su inútil compañero.

Lo miré con desprecio mientras la puerta volvía a abrirse.

-Cállate –Gruñí ignorándolo.

Salí de la habitación y caminé a paso lento, los pasillos altamente iluminados eran los únicos conscientes de la frustración e ira que cargaba dentro de mi chispa. Sonreí repentinamente, iluminando mis ópticos de manera perversa, un vago pensamiento atravesó por mi mente… Estaba dispuesto a tener una discusión con Megatron para desquitarme un poco de todo lo que había sucedido ese día, no me interesaba pasar otro ciclo en la sala de reparaciones…

… El desgraciado no quedaría intacto. Además, ya se estaba acostumbrando a mis sublevaciones.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Danta:** Espero que éste capítulo halla agradado. **Gracias por leer**.

Dedicado a _Arken Elf. Gracias por tu colaboración para leer esta historia con anticipación._

**Até Logo.**

**Dantasia**** fuera de línea.**


	6. Deceso progresivo

**00- Tósigo -00**

_**Deceso progresivo.**_

_**Capítulo V**_

_Por: Skywarp… _»

Tonto, tonto. Tan idiota…

Mis manos se movían ágilmente en el teclado intentando buscar alguna señal de copiado, algo que nos corroborara las palabras de ese miserable Triplecon. Siempre he sido un ser hasta cierto punto pasivo, compresivo y algo hiperactivo. Pero había algo que odiaba con toda mi chispa: Nadie tenía el derecho de meterse con mis cosas privadas, invadir mi habitación o hurgar en mi computadora ¡Nadie! Solo la advertencia de ese sucio tren me hizo detenerme. Deseé que tragara fuego de mis rifles, quería verlo muerto y después tirar sus restos a alguna máquina fundidora para que derritiera su metal y le diera un mejor uso de lo que él mismo le había dado.

Yo respeto los asuntos de los demás. Busco seguir ordenes sin replicar y discuto de vez en vez con Mis compañeros aéreos, de ahí en fuera el resto lo hago sin que sospechen o me inculpen ¿Por qué demonios no se detuvo y se largó cuando apagó la cama de recarga?

-Porque quería fastidiarme, por eso ¡Y lo logró! –Grité molesto… Realmente enfadado.

La puerta doblada e inservible seguía colgando en la entrada, podía mirar esporádicamente el ir y venir de algunos mechas en el exterior, los cuales a su vez volteaban hacía adentro curiosos por la repentina carencia de 'privacidad'. Claro que en ese frenético momento de búsqueda incesante no les notaba con mucha atención, estaba centrado en investigar los hechos que recientemente se habían realizado en la máquina… lo que pasara con el resto de la nave me tenía sin cuidado. Starscream hasta cierto punto tuvo razón. Odio admitirlo pero sus palabras fueron ciertas; cualquier otro Decepticon mas entregado a la causa habría podido descubrir el plan por mis tonterías, y de ser así, en vez de ser bien recibidos, nos habrían rociado de balas y torturado hasta la muerte…

… Pero juré que fue un descuido que _no_ volvería a pasar.

… Lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podía volver atrás para enmendarlo. Suspiré decepcionado. Encontré el archivo que mostraba los sucesos recientes y presumía en letras de advertencia que las copias si habían sido elaboradas. Astrotrain cuidó eso con cautela y el desgraciado borró cualquier huella de su 'crímen'. Quería vernos perecer cuando diéramos un paso en falso al intentar atacarle creyendo que nos mintió. Y muy lejos de la verdad no estaba, si no hubiera encontrado algo que implicara su infiltración en mis sistemas lo habría buscado para deshacerme de él de la manera mas lenta y dolorosa que se me ocurriera. Pero no podía hacer nada, excepto tragarme el orgullo y esperar que todo saliera según lo planeado.

Si, volvía al mismo enfermizo pensamiento. ¡Ese no fue un buen día para mí! Me sucedió de todo y sin siquiera esperarlo. Rayos ¿Quién es capaz de pensar que será el repentino centro de atención de varios mechas burlescos, luego casi destrozado por su líder, y finalmente que recibirá una bala en un ala y será capturado por sus mas grandes enemigos? Y si eso no fuera suficiente, tener que cargar con la "gloriosa" bienvenida que Train nos preparó con su «casual» descubrimiento. Obviando el hecho de que dejaron sin puerta mi habitación…

Fue un pésimo día, y el único consuelo que tenía era que por fin había finalizado….

-Bien, es hora de enfrentar mis demonios –Murmuré llevándome una mano a la cabina.

Giré el comunicador para encenderlo e internamente lo sintonicé a los canales correctos. Antes de hablar esperé a que las voces de mis compañeros respondieran… Después tomé aire…

-Busqué en los archivos y… -Apagué los ópticos con desgano, recostándome en el respaldo de la silla- Si, desafortunadamente dijo la verdad. Hay dos copias recientes y ninguna la hice yo… No podemos hacer nada en su contra o nos entregará en bandeja de plata a Megatron –Murmuré.

-_Sabemos lo que ese desgraciado hará, no es necesario que… _-Le corté bruscamente.

Ni siquiera esperé a que Cracker respondiera, cerré ambas transmisiones y me puse de pie dirigiéndome a la _puerta_, quería arreglarla o sobreponerla lo antes posible. Había activado la conexión que Starscream nos mencionó como 'secreta' y le envié los adelantos a TC para que él siguiera. La noticia buena del día era que estábamos a punto de finalizar la programación para pasar a la siguiente etapa: Prueba y adaptación. Sin embargo, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era tirarme a recargar o terminaría de volverme loco. Además, sabía que no iba a tener buenas regresiones… Lo que fuera que se me viniera a la mente mientras entrara en éxtasis no sería agradable.

Como si tuviera otra opción…

Con cuidado tomé la chatarra que quedaba en la entrada y la "acomodé" a manera de 'puerta'. Al menos truncaba los deseos que algunos expresaban de seguir mirando al interior de mi habitación.

Ya no tenía tan mal humor, intenté relajarme y acumulé toda la calma posible dentro de mi chispa, estabilizándome un poco. Así podría descansar mejor. No negaba que una ferviente molestia y frustración continuaban latentes en mí, pero era menor el deseo por pelear con cualquier objeto inanimado que me diera problemas. Tenía que poner en práctica ese "autocontrol" del que tanto presumía… Aunque tal vez eran palabras huecas.

Otro suspiro cansado escapó de mi garganta y apagué sin tanta ceremonia la computadora. Hice uso nuevamente de mis habilidades y me teletransporté a la cama de recarga, dónde después de prenderla… el mundo de los mechas activos quedó atrás para mí…

-

_Mis ópticos __grababan cual cámara lenta por una zona arenosa y desigual… Escuchaba órdenes ajenas a mi procesador y el constante cotilleo de algunos robots al ir y venir por todo el lugar. Me guiaban, me gritaban y proferían amenazas que «quizá» nunca creyeron imaginar. Comprendí inmediatamente que era el instinto de sus chispas marginadas al verme frente a ellos. Eso era. Desprendíamos de sus interiores un odio tan profundo que sus procesadores únicamente clamaban pisotear y destruir nuestros cuerpos con métodos poco piadosos «Tal como les hacíamos a ellos»._

_Mentiría si dijera que no tuve miedo._

_Mi chispa temblaba, pero mi exterior presumía un rostro frío que los miraba sin interés y con desprecio ¿Para qué me querían? Comentaron varias veces entre ellos que me ofrecerían tratos, acuerdos y alguna que otra cosa que les pidiera si les hablaba detenidamente del 'Némesis' y de lo que hacíamos en él. Según sus palabras y desesperación era hora de terminar con la 'amenaza' que significábamos para ese mundo y harían cualquier cosa para lograrlo: Todo, ya no importaba si el Seeker se negaba a cooperar, siempre habían métodos que lo hicieran confesar._

_Miré el hangar con detenimiento cuando me introdujeron en él. La tormenta en ese sitio no era tan violenta como en los pozos, pero su constante ulular le brindaba un toque siniestro, casi tétrico. Las láminas que adornaban algunas paredes rechinaban azotándose unas con otras y el paraje que había dentro no era muy alentador. El comandante Autobot me guió hasta uno de los rincones y me dejó a cargo de otro de sus soldados. Tenía información de la mayoría de los Bot en mi base de datos, pero habían unos cuantos que se mostraban desconocidos… Y Eran ellos «novatos» los que armaban el mayor alboroto ante mi presencia._

_-Aunque desearía ver en que estado te dejan, descuida Decepticon, no permitiré que te toquen… Por ahora –Murmuró mi vigilante mientras me hicieron sentar en el suelo con muy poca sutileza._

_Mi sistema indicaba que se trataba de Prowl. Ahora sabía su nombre, pero no me dignaría a dirigirle la palabra ¿Qué querían escuchar? Ya me tenían en sus manos._

_-Ah, veo, tienen el valor para destrozar ciudades y matar seres inocentes, pero no para intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con el 'enemigo' –Espetó fríamente- Y ¿Ese es su sentido del orgullo? –Rió con amargura._

_Suspiré en silencio y me recargué cuidadosamente en la pared, recordaba el dolor que me provocaba el ala y no pensaba con claridad, menos para establecer una conversación con alguien, fuese quien fuese._

_-No –Repliqué con sequedad, manteniendo la vista fija en los quehaceres de varios Autobots al centro- No vale la pena mantener discusiones con ustedes. No llegarían a ningún lado._

_Rió bajamente._

_-Tendrás que acostumbrarte, Seeker, de ahora en adelante No escucharás otros sonidos que nuestras voces._

_-Desafortunadamente –Agregué entre dientes._

_-__Irás preso y no volverás a surcar los cielos nunca, esa será tu maldición… Quizá salgas cuando acabe ésta guerra, pero tu raza es tan obstinada y estúpida que no lograrán otra cosa si no extinguirse a si mismos y traer la perdición con sus ideales absurdos. –Pausó un momento, meditando sus siguientes palabras- Lo más ilógico de su situación es ver como siguen los pasos de Megatron como si fuese un dios ¿Enserio creen que podrán conquistar el universo?,¡Primus! No pensaba que podían existir criaturas tan estúpidas que anhelaran y creyeran algo así. Claro, no lo pensaba hasta que los conocí a ustedes._

_No, mi maldición sería quedarme en ese lugar escuchando sus protestas. Sus palabras eran los mismos sermones que todo el tiempo profesaban entre los suyos. No podían quejarse; al menos les dábamos trabajo que hacer. Sonreí abiertamente estirando mis piernas sobre el suelo. Tenía mucho tiempo sin escuchar tonterías como esas, pero lo que me traía un recuerdo gracioso a la mente eran sus deficiencias. Levantaban sus dedos y nos acusaban culpables, regían juicios en nuestra contra, trataban de cazarnos y querían matarnos, pero Nunca Lo habían logrado. El intentarlo no basta, lo que importa son los resultados._

_-Pero__ esa es la mejor parte…-Murmuré repentinamente._

_El rugido potente y estruendoso de varias explosiones a lo lejos inundó nuestros audios. Levanté los ópticos ante su rostro molesto y confuso, y comencé a reír bajamente._

_-Ustedes auguran perdición y empobrecimiento para nuestra raza. Pero nosotros les destruiremos a pesar de todo mal que nos caiga encima. No dejaremos ni un atisbo de chispa en sus cuerpos, perecerán en nuestras manos porque ese es su destino. Tan simple como apetecible. No hay más que decir –finalicé con una sonrisa inocente, iluminando mis ópticos de manera serena._

_El Autobot iba a contestar… Pero su voz se distorsionó en mi audio cuando todo comenzó a incinerarse dentro del hangar…_

_Oh vaya situación…_

_Las paredes ardieron desprendiendo su pintura con lentitud y los Autobots se quedaron de pie, apreciando perecer el paraje sin moverse. Sus ópticos azules me miraban hambrientos de muerte y sus armas se alzaron apuntándome. Me pegué mas a la pared, no podía caber dentro de mi propia sorpresa. Sus rostros y cuerpos __se fundían en ese calor infernal… sin embargo, sus chispas únicamente pedían eliminarme…_

_Dejé de moverme__, mirándolos con resignación. No había nada que hacer…Me tenían en sus manos. Agaché la cabeza apagando mis ópticos. _

…_L__os disparos sonaron sin contemplación dentro de mi procesador._

_-_

Lentamente la señal de carga completa accionó mi mente. Quería seguir en ese estado de inconciencia, donde las pesadillas y las ilusiones son lo único que envuelve tu chispa. Pero las labores de un siguiente día me reclamaban a gritos que dejara de lado la comodidad y le diera uso a mis motricidades. «No siempre se obtiene lo que uno desea.» Con pereza encendí mis ópticos y miré detalladamente el techo de mi habitación. Fue un sueño común, como los que tenían todos los mechas asesinos dentro del Némesis. Nada que perturbara la paz de mi chispa al menos.

-Ya era hora de que te activaras –Escuché a mi derecha.

Un Seeker azul reposaba apoyado en el marco donde antes debió estar la puerta, dos elegantes alas sobresalían a los costados de su cuerpo y sus brazos estaban cruzados frente a su cabina. Tenía ambos ópticos hostigándome, mirándome con una expresión neutra, casi reprobatoria ¿Qué? No tenía nada de malo recargar un poco mas del tiempo normal ¡Realmente lo necesitaba!

Me senté con cautela, apoyando ambas manos en los bordes de la cama.

-Se supone que ahí _había_ una puerta –Reclamé con resignación.

-Cuando llegué no estaba –Se defendió, su gesto cambió a una expresión mas casual- Vamos Warp, relájate. Vine a dar una buena noticia –Murmuró sonriendo cuando notó mi interés- Finalicé la estructura del programa… –Se frotó cansadamente el rostro con una mano y avanzó hasta la silla frente al computador, donde después tomó asiento.- Ya todo está listo para la siguiente fase. La información de la base central se adaptó perfectamente en las chispas de… Bueno, ya sabes de quién. Starscream se estaba encargando de lo demás. Disimulaba su satisfacción, pero sé que estaba contento ante la idea de hacer su primera prueba. Ya conoces al psicópata.

-Y te notas muy tranquilo al hablar de ese asunto ¡¿Te diste cuenta que ni siquiera tengo _puerta_ en este cuarto?! –Cuestioné ansioso.- Cualquiera puede escuchar lo que dices, incluso Megatron.

Sonrió cansado y negó con la cabeza balanceándose en su asiento.

-No, la mayoría de los mechas aéreos están en una misión junto a nuestro líder, no hay nadie en ésta sección de la nave –Explicó con normalidad- Screamer tuvo que acompañar a Megatron. Escuché que te solicitarían también a ti, pero con los que había de momento eran suficientes. Se fueron hace tres horas.

-Está bien –Murmuré mirando el hueco de la entrada- Queda realizar las pruebas, pero no creo que sea conveniente aplicarlas en algún mecanismo de ésta nave. Aunque ¿Sabes? Me encantaría probar esas cositas en Astrotrain –Sonreí siniestramente.

Cracker rió, él también estaba de acuerdo con el plan, pero era peligroso tentar la suerte con las palabras que el triplecon nos mencionó. No había mas que discutir, tendríamos que capturar a un Autobot, pero ¿Cuándo? Megatron estaba encima de nosotros la mayoría del tiempo y no podíamos salir sin permiso de la nave. En las misiones era absurdo que trajéramos rehenes, nuestro líder sospecharía y nos pediría explicaciones al momento… No, no había excusas para traer a alguien prisionero. De ese problema Starscream debía encargarse, y estaba seguro que ya tenía el plan en mente para comenzar pronto con la segunda etapa de elaboración.

El trabajo avanzó muy rápido y la ansiedad estaba haciendo gala de mis circuitos.

Screamer habría durado al menos un mes en terminar el trabajo solo, pero con nuestra ayuda redujo el tiempo a la mitad. Sin embargo, pensar que había varias armas de destrucción masiva en el interior de la nave y que podrían desatarse en cualquier momento para destrozarnos internamente me tenía de nuevo paranoico. Intentaba ocultar la sensación tras una mirada fría o un gesto animado, pero la verdad era diferente… Las palabras que el Autobot alguna vez me dijo en ese hangar parecían ciertas y distantes de la realidad que queríamos alcanzar. Tal vez… si continuábamos en ese camino no quedaría nada de nosotros. Quizá si era un sueño ajeno por el que peleábamos día con día.

Y después las cosas no serían diferentes. Al deshacernos de Megatron ¿Qué haría Starscream en el poder? Tenía más ambiciones, quería más dominio; que todos le miraran hacia arriba, pero nunca dijo que las cosas mejorarían internamente ¿Cuál sería la diferencia entre Megatron y Screamer? Quizá una distinta opinión sobre sus soldados. Mi compañero aéreo parecía mas paciente y menos violento, pero así se comportaba mientras era segundo al mando, siendo líder las cosas se podrían tornar severas. Lo conocía muy bien, demasiado para mi gusto. Y aunque de momento había adoptado seguir su plan, la idea de que él tomara el título ya no me parecía atrayente.

Pasaríamos a ser esclavos de otro amo, eso sucedería.

-Starscream dijo que obtendría un permiso para salir, argumentando alguna excusa –Continuó con su explicación.

-¿Cómo cuál? Megatron no es fácil de engañar con tonterías, siempre tiene a Lazerbeak vigilando lo que hacemos –Repliqué inmediatamente.

-No tengo idea, Warp –Corrigió sin inmutarse- Ese Seeker nunca dice lo hará hasta no estar seguro de que va a funcionar…

Una repentina llamada a nuestros transmisores interrumpió la oración de TC. Los focos en nuestras cabinas brillaban insistentes y aparentemente eran de un mecha en especial…

-_Necesito a uno de los dos ahora mismo –_Profirió Screamer al otro lado de la línea, su voz sonaba paciente, _contenta_ como diría Cracker –_Megatron accedió a mandarnos a investigar unas minas de diamante y sugerí la asistencia de otro más… También estará el inútil de Astrotrain. Quien sea de los dos, no me interesa, son igual de brutos. –_Hizo una pausa y rió entre dientes-_Apresúrense, estamos en el hangar No.2 esperando… _-Cortó sin mas rodeos.

Intercambié una tensa mirada con mi compañero.

-Bien, iré yo –Suspiró poniéndose de pie.

-No. Ya has hecho demasiado, te ves cansado, mejor voy yo –Atajé, dando un salto para aterrizar con ambos pies sobre el suelo- Además… Tengo ganas de volar un rato.

-¿Te estás ablandando, Skywarp? –Inquirió sonriente, cruzándose de brazos.

-No, solo Quiero volar un rato –Repetí.

Mi compañero sonrió de nuevo, poniéndose de pie para marcharse. Yo desaparecí de la habitación.

Era el momento esperado.

Finalmente daría uno de los pasos más grandes de mi vida y quería presenciar su evolución en persona. El veneno que construí con mis manos extinguiría varias chispas de la manera mas sucia y cruel que se haya escrito en la historia Cybetroniana, incluso podría terminar con esta guerra sin sentido… «_Solo teníamos que controlar la furia de nuestros pecados y hacernos invulnerables a la oscuridad de Unicron_» ¿Qué mas daba probar un poco más? Si alguna vez llegué a sentir miedo de mis acciones, es porque no comprendía el error que cometía. La tortura es lo peor que puedes cargar en tu mente; flagela tu chispa y reprime tus deseos.

Entendí que no se puede negar lo que eres.

Era un Decepticon, un asesino. Masacraba seres vivos con la furia de mis rifles y aprendí a enterrar esas acciones en lo más hondo de mi procesador. Lo lamentaba, pero no había más. La guerra forjó una capa insensible alrededor de mi chispa y me regaló el poder de obstruir todo remordimiento. Eso hicieron de mí y no había paso atrás. Únicamente debía disfrazarme con esas sonrisas falsas, bromas bien planeadas y risas que molestaban a cualquier mecha victima de mis ocurrencias… Esa era mi manera de defenderme y no afligirme. Una perfecta máscara que a fin de cuentas, a nadie le importaba.

Volaba a la par de los decepticons que me acompañaban. Starscream tomó la delantera y Astrotrain le seguía molesto por no poder liderar el grupo. Siempre lo mismo, discutiendo por la tontería de ser el líder, el jefe… Rey… y esas estupideces que no sirven de nada si no las sabes apreciar. No ponía atención del camino que tomaban mis alas, me dejé guiar por el viento y me conducía rezagado en la parte trasera, mirando kilómetros de mar pintarse bajo nosotros.

Una mina de diamante.

Era buena idea. Los Autobots recelaban los recursos de la tierra como si fueran propios y en cuanto supieran que intentaríamos robar más, correrían nuevamente a detenernos. Nunca supe lo que Screamer tuvo que hacer para conseguir el permiso de salir a explorar. Quise preguntarle por simple curiosidad, pero conocía la manera en que éste me respondería ¿Compañerismo? Nah, ahí solo había interés, necesidad, nada más. Tal vez él si era un buen Decepticon después de todo.

Suspiré y di varias volteretas, girando en un mismo eje sin detenerme. Lejanamente podíamos ver el mar terminarse y un inmenso pedazo de tierra alzarse poderoso ante nuestros sensores. Me explicaron con brevedad el plan: Raptar a un Autobot en ese mismo sitio y ponerlo a prueba. Lo difícil sería evitar que sus compañeros llegaran a salvarle antes de que le pusiéramos un transistor encima.

Obviamente habían hecho un cambio de planes ¿Investigar minas? No, fue otra mentira de Starscream para Megatron… E incluso yo llegué a creer en esa idiotez por distraído. Menos mal pude disimular la sorpresa y la ignorancia al estar volando en mi modo alterno. Cosas que pasan.

-…joven… -Alcancé a escuchar de Train, no estaba poniendo atención y perdí la platica que habían iniciado- Es más fácil lidiar con el terror que emanan de sus inexpertos ópticos…

-Lo que sea, nosotros atacamos para distraer, tú te encargas de lo demás –Ordenó el Seeker plateado, descendiendo para transformarse en la costa- Mis radares indicaban que un amontonamiento de Autobots andaba por aquí. –comentó vagamente, buscando con la vista.

-Tus radares no sirven –Agregué con sorna y molestia- Cuando estuvimos en los pozos dijiste que no había nadie ahí y nos atacaron por sorpresa –Me crucé de brazos cuando me transformé a su lado.

-Cierra la boca, rata voladora –Gruñó apresurando sus pasos hacía mí- Ese ataque fue Tu culpa. ¡Tú eras quien estaba vigilando!

-Grita mas recio, Screamer, tal vez no te hayan escuchado bien –Sonreí sarcástico.

Sin embargo, su rostro se retransformó en una mueca sombría y lasciva, sus ópticos brillaron con maldad y me miró fijamente, cruzándose de brazos.

-Astrotrain, creo que hemos encontrado a la victima perfecta que nos ayudará a ver nuestro progreso –musitó guturalmente, él otro sonrió.

Retrocedí alerta ¡Lo que sea menos esas cosas!

-Primero los destrozo antes de que me pongan un dedo encima… –Gruñí encendiendo mis rifles.

-¿Y quién habla de ti? –Rió el tren, encendiendo sus armas por igual.

No… La vista de ambos mechas estaba en un perímetro más allá de mi chasis. Leí mis radares y capté la presencia de varios Autobots en un punto a la redonda. Me di la vuelta con alivio, sus figuras revoloteaban entre la lejana y ardiente arena que cobijaba la playa, se encontraban jugando alegremente, despreocupados.

-…Claro, eso es lo que dirá el Autobot cuando lo atrapemos –Añadí sonriendo.

Starscream bufó molesto y me golpeó la cabeza cuando pasó a mi lado.

-Es hora. Skywarp, fuego de distracción, atacaras a los que se muestren peligrosos mientras Train y yo recogemos la carga.

Bien, el momento de actuar había llegado. Surcamos los cielos una vez más en un fiero ataque contra las chispas que revoloteaban cerca del mar. Nuestros cañones abrieron fuego y varios pasos presurosos se dispersaron en el suelo; corrían, gritaban…. Sus armas estaban lejos y no tenían como responder los disparos… Estaban perdidos.

Era una sensación de poder indescriptible, mas allá que pelear contra un mecha de similar tamaño. Atacarles de esa manera «vulnerables como se encontraban» hizo que mi procesador adoptara una frialdad inimaginable ¡Podía matarlos a todos y no me importaba quedarme sin un conejillo de Indias! Mi vuelo era perfecto, ignorando las presencias de mis acompañantes a los costados. Lo que hacíamos no tenía precedente, y verles huir, pedir ayuda, esconderse… Alguien que les cubriera mientras se acomodaban para pelear… No. Reí. En la guerra no hay tiempo prestado, únicamente muerte.

Mi silueta pasó cerca del suelo, embistiendo con facilidad el cuerpo de un mecha pequeño, después vino otro, otro, otro más. Nunca había experimentado una sensación similar. Mi mente estaba perdida en destrozarles y sentir el energon de sus cuerpos manchar mi modo alterno. Elevaba mi figura y la dejaba caer para seguir atacando, algunos habían conseguido ocultarse y comenzaban a devolver el fuego, pero poco importaba, los que seguían en la playa, huyendo, eran mas tentadores de aniquilar…

¡Primus, eso era la verdadera esencia de un asesino!

Toda la ansiedad que mi chispa acumuló durante días estaba siendo liberada en ese vuelo mortal y mis víctimas únicamente cometieron el error de estar en un sitio equivocado, a la hora equivocada ¡Que se destruyera el mundo en ese momento! Ya no importaba. Nadie podría sacarme de ese estado…

-Es todo, Warp, regresemos –Ordenó Starscream.

¿Obedecerle? Reí negándome, virando para comenzar un nuevo ataque.

Los mechas que estaban tendidos en el suelo lloriqueaban arrastrándose ¿Cuál sería la reacción de Optimus Prime al enterarse de eso? Oh, su chispa se reduciría y nos maldeciría por toda la eternidad. Ordenaría un ataque Autobot contra el Némesis y todos saldrían a pelear, sin saber el porqué de los nuevos acontecimientos.

Perdiendo el control…

…Si, así me encontraba, mi mente estaba embotada en destruirles y las advertencias de Screamer eran vagos comentarios en mi transmisor. Sus gritos eran golpeteos del mar contra las rocas. Rocas…Ahí aún había Bots que se protegían del fuego aéreo.

Tendría que exterminarles también. Todos tenían que morir, porque el monstruo que repentinamente tomó mi chispa pedía liberar esa insignia que cargaba en mis alas con orgullo. El fuego de mis rifles acabaría con sus esperanzas y deseos por vivir para pelear. Skywarp estaba errático, perdido y vagando en el interior de su mente. No era yo quien controlaba los movimientos que maniobraba con facilidad. Las piruetas, esos vuelos de picada y evasión no podían ser dominados sin concentración… Y eso era lo que No tenía en ese momento.

Algunas balas perforaron mi nariz y tronaron en mil pedazos los vidrios de mi cabina, pero seguí avanzando contra ellos.

-Skywarp Regresa ¡Detente ahora sucio gusano!

Vamos… solo era una ultima descarga.

Riendo maniáticamente solté algunos misiles entre las enormes piedras de mar. Los rostros de los extraños mechas se iluminaron con desespero y se lanzaron a los costados intentando evadir. Sin embargo, algunos no tuvieron la misma suerte y sus chispas murieron en ese instante. Oh… Pero los sobrevivientes ya tendrían su turno para perecer bajo mis garras.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo…

Iba a retornar, a tomar nuevamente protagonismo en ese juego macabro, pero mi procesador recobró el control repentinamente. Lo que hacía estaba fuera de código, el enemigo ya estaba reducido ¿A quién quería ganarle? Los cuerpos sin vida yacían regados a lo largo de la costa. Y la mayoría de esa masacre fue obra mía… Vaya, perder el control podía resultar catastrófico. Debía evitar que esa acción se repitiera o podía perecer en algún otro descuido similar. Apagué el comando de lanzamiento de otros misiles… Me encontraba confundido. Maniobré una última vuelta y me alejé de esa zona con rapidez. Starscream y Train me esperaban impacientes y un tanto sorprendidos, pero no paré a dar explicaciones, inyecté toda la potencia que pude en mis propulsores y aceleré dando giros, rebasándoles con facilidad. Pasé en medio de ambos Decepticons y éstos siguieron mi camino, dejando atrás la playa.

Por Primus y todos los dioses que existían alrededor de Cybetron…

Era la primera vez que experimentaba algo de esa magnitud…

Un pesar casi etéreo se unió a mi chispa. Solo esperaba que _no_ fuera remordimiento… Ese sentimiento no tenía cabida dentro de mi procesador.

No. Un decepticon no podía lamentar sus actos, se acostumbraba a su destino: Ser soldado, ser asesino…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Danta: **_Realmente_ espero que les haya gustado este episodio. **Gracias**** a todos por leer el fanfic**. 

Dedicado a _Arken Elf._ _A quien agradezco la paciencia por leer con anticipación mis desvaríos_.

**Até Logo.**

**Dantasia**** fuera de línea.**


	7. Injuria inequivoca

**00- Tósigo -00**

_**Injuria **__**inequivoca**_

_**Capítulo VI**_

_Por: Starscream…_»

Su figura temblaba notoriamente…

Sus ópticos azules miraban hacia arriba y expresaban todo el temor que contenía dentro de su chispa. No podía imaginar qué haríamos con él, ni siquiera creo que pensara que nuestros planes iban más allá de un simple experimento. Oh, pero disfrutar el terror en su movimientos, el frotar constantemente sus manos y levantar la cabeza para hostigar con una cruda realidad su alrededor, era verdaderamente un deleite para mis circuitos. Era un mecha de mediana estatura, joven y con colores brillantes: Azules nacarados y violetas oscuros se repartían por su cuerpo, terminando en sus alas puerta que estaban contraídas contra su espalda… ¡Estaba aterrado!

Astrotrain lo había tomado aprovechando su distracción al intentar buscar un sitio de contraataque. No le conocíamos, pero parecía un buen espécimen que le daría éxito a nuestras pruebas. Y ahora batallaba por mantener el equilibrio en esa pendiente desigual a la que le arrojamos. No pudimos encontrar un lugar mejor en el cual aislarnos, lo tiramos sin prejuicio en un sumidero hondo en medio del bosque, con la suficiente altitud como para que el individuo no escapase. Sonreí maliciosamente cruzándome de brazos, no despegaba la vista de su chasis, me encantaba darle suspenso al asunto antes de comenzar.

Skywarp estaba a mi lado y miraba a otro punto sobre el cielo, parecía pensativo y ausente desde que dejamos la playa. Su cuerpo y alas estaban repletos de energon seco y tenía la cabina del pecho destrozada. Aun mantenía la evidencia sobre si mismo: el líquido vital de todas las victimas que perecieron en ese loco juego que realizó sin motivo. Nunca antes había apreciado un espectáculo similar por parte suya, siempre mantenía cordura en su procesador y atacaba siguiendo un orden, sin perder el control. Nadie le habría reconocido en ese momento. Y verdaderamente no me interesaba, se podía decir que al menos sirvió de algo.

-¿Qué planean hacer con nosotros, asquerosos asesinos? –Gruñó alguien más detrás de mí

Reí lacónicamente, apartando la vista de la chispa joven para enfrentarle a mi interlocutor, dándome vuelta.

-No seas impaciente –Respondí molesto.

Mi base de datos inmediatamente coincidió con los rasgos de ese Autobot. Todo su historial en batalla contra nosotros brincó a mi procesador con avidez y el nombre vino a mi mente en un sonido lúgubre. Era su médico, aquel que les reparaba todos los daños que les ocasionábamos, el bot blanco y rojo que también osaba tomar un arma y dispararnos en vez de quedarse en su sucio consultorio a ejercer su "profesión". Tal vez a él le encantaría mirar el proceso de tortuosa defunción que aquella chispa sufriría.

Abrí la cabina de mi pecho y saqué un cubo negro. Mi mano alzaba el objeto con presteza y presunción, balanceándolo irresponsablemente. Los ópticos azulosos de Ratchet me miraron temerosos y retadores, pero su actitud se tornó confusa cuando Skywarp retrocedió con precaución, situándose a una distancia 'prudente'. Volví a reír con manía de loco al ver el miedo que mi arma generaba en los presentes. El Autobot estaba en el suelo, atado con amarras que le impedían cualquier movimiento hosco de escape. Y Train estaba amenazante detrás de él, esperando un pretexto para patearle nuevamente la espalda

-Warp, no estás dando el ejemplo –Me burlé abiertamente, volteando a verle- ¿Temes acercarte?

Astrotrain soltó una estridente carcajada y tomó al Autobot por los hombros, para ponerlo de pie. El otro Seeker me miró molesto y se acercó a pasos cortos, sin despegar los ópticos de mis manos.

-No ¿Para qué me quieres cerca de eso y de ti? –Respondió con un toque retador.

-Quería reírme un rato más de tu cobardía. –Murmuré sonriente- Anda, trae al prisionero –Ordené dando media vuelta.

No replicó. Tal vez consideró inapropiado provocarme al traer semejante monstruo entre mis manos. El Seeker obedeció y tomó al Autobot por un brazo, acercándolo al borde para que tuviera mejor vista de su aliado. Oh, apreciaría la destrucción de aquel "_niño_" y ni todo el conocimiento de su chispa sobre medicina podría hacer algo para evitarlo. Suspiré con gozo. Arrojé el cubo con fuerza en dirección del prisionero después de meditarlo un poco. La caja de vidrio se deslizó violentamente… Ramas, tierra, piedras, golpeó ruidosamente contra el suelo en todo su camino, pero no sufrió ningún rasguño.

Todos la mirábamos ansiosos. El contenido podía desatarse antes de tiempo y comenzar el espectáculo devorando los circuitos de aquel mecha resignado, quien había retrocedido ante el descenso estridente de su futuro verdugo. Su vista infantil, asustada, se posó en el cubo cuando éste dio un último salto y cayó a sus pies, resbalando suavemente hasta detenerse contra su metálica piel. Negó con la cabeza y miró a todos lados, enfocando como ultima alternativa sus ópticos en nosotros, sobre todo en su único aliado.

-Vamos, Destápala -Reté sonriente.-Ábrela por nosotros, tal vez el contenido te agrade

El Autobot se negó y retrocedió un paso mas, provocando que la caja se volviera a deslizar contra él. Gruñí molesto por su osadía. No estaba en posición de elegir ¡Tenía que hacer lo que yo ordenara! Viré el rostro hacía el Triplecon y le hice una seña con la cabeza… Inmediatamente el trasbordador me arrojó un arma, la cual tomé en el aire. Si el Autobot no quería cooperar por las buenas, lo haría por las malas. Con un movimiento violento agarré al médico del brazo y lo jalé hacia mí, encañonándole la pistola en la sien.

-¡Abre esa caja Ahora mismo, maldita chatarra inservible! –Grité amenazante- O tu amiguito morirá de lo contrario…

-No… No, yo… -Gimió la chispa

Esa era la paga por olvidar los tiempos de guerra. Cuando enfrentas peligros en todo el sendero, la distracción es la peor arma que se puede usar en contra tuya… Y las chispas inexpertas parecían desconocer el significado de una batalla. Los Autobots traían refuerzos que decían estar listos para pelear, sin embargo, caían como moscas ante nuestros rifles imperiosos… Si, Sabía que algunos Decepticons sufrían el mismo destino diariamente, pero es ahí cuando desmiento sus aptitudes como soldados de esta armada.

Nuestros enemigos pregonan la amistad, la hermandad y varias idioteces más que van en contra de nuestros objetivos. Dicen ser la luz que purificará nuestras acciones, pero únicamente consiguen sacrificar mechas de maneras estúpidas. Sus guerras contra nosotros no tienen sentido ¿Qué tan difícil es permitir que tomemos la energía de la tierra? Cybertron sobrevive con esos abastecimientos que mandamos constantemente…

Ellos Son más despreciables al permitir que su planeta de nacimiento muera a causa de lo "correcto". Oh, pero pagarían cada ciclo de obstrucciones que han jugado en nuestra contra…

…Desde el momento en el que ambos Autobots abordaron el trasbordador condenaron a todos mis enemigos. Me dieron la llave que abriría las puertas del paraíso, desahuciando la esperanza de la tierra y sus guardianes ¡Al diablo con todo! Si el imperio Decepticon necesitaba del sacrificio de varios, bienvenida sea esa idea… Que las muertes nos brinden una nueva vida.

-Es presión psicológica, Moonlight ¡No dejes que te afecte! No me sucederá nada –Contraatacó el otro, expiándome de mis repentinos pensamientos.

-Ratchet, pero ellos van a…

-¡No! Huye, estaré bien… Por lo que más quieras ¡No abras esa caja! –Desesperó, su voz emanaba una deliciosa impotencia que me hacía sentir poderoso.

-No es bueno retar a un Decepticon… puede que salgas perdiendo –Proferí guturalmente.

Mi mano descendió con presteza, presionando el arma contra mis dedos. No hubo un aviso, ni siquiera otra advertencia, únicamente el rugido de la pistola al descargar un disparo contra la pierna del médico. Fue ensañoso, pero perfecto para seguir el engaño. El mecha cedió ante el dolor y se hincó mirando la zona dañada, su rostro se contraía en una mueca de tortura e intentaba inútilmente liberarse de sus ataduras para controlar el fluido de energon ¿Seguían creyendo que no lo dañaría? Sonreí al divisar la satisfacción en los ópticos de mis "compañeros", sabía que Warp estaba contrariado y ausente de mente, pero hacía esfuerzos por mostrarse con una actitud neutra ¡ja! No le iría bien entre nosotros si su chispa comenzaba a ablandarse.

En la parte mas baja de ese improvisado cráter, el Autobot continuaba mirándonos temeroso, se había tirado al suelo de rodillas y tenía el cubo entre ambas manos. Si, ellos no toleran ver el sufrimiento ajeno, No entre los suyos.

-No estoy jugando, niño –inquirí seriamente, volviendo el arma a la cabeza del médico- Vamos "Moonlight", ábrela –Tenté, con un falso gesto amistoso.

-¡Lo siento, Ratchet! –Anunció nuevamente, su voz se percibía adolorida-… Pero tengo que hacerlo… ¡No puedo permitir que te sigan torturando por los errores que cometí…! Primus, perdóname… Diles a todos que lo lamento… -Continuó suplicante, sus manos nerviosas quitaron el seguro de la caja y sus ópticos descendieron aterrados- Yo… Lo lamento…

-Oh, basta de dramas, ábrela ya –Sugirió Astrotrain acercándose a pasos agigantados.

Ni yo mismo lo hubiera exigido mejor.

Toda clase de gritos escaparon de labios del medico para impedir que su compañero se doblegara ante nosotros. Parecía haber olvidado el dolor y se centraba en intentar impedir que la chispa cometiera 'suicidio'. Skywarp tuvo que detenerlo con fuerza cuando el bot quiso saltar en un impulso hacia su amigo.

Pero eso no importó. El Autobot abrió la caja…

Inmediatamente la atención de todos se posó en su reacción: Ratchet dejó de exclamar maldiciones para mirar con resignada atención y Skywarp pareció volver a éste mundo, sus ópticos estaban fijos en la victima, ansiosos por ver lo que sucedería. El ambiente se tensó ante el suspenso del que éramos victimas. Poco aire parecía soplar y sacudía ruidosamente las hojas de los árboles, pero eran sonidos ajenos… Por un instante mantuvimos la guardia baja y cualquier cosa o animal que quisiera incitarnos a mirarle, pasó a ser secundario.

El 'novato' miraba el interior del cubo sin moverse. Estaba sorprendido y un poco desilusionado. Tal vez pensó encontrarse alguna bomba o un aparato monstruoso que le mataría violentamente. Y lejos no estaba de esa conclusión: Los nanobots se habían multiplicado copiosamente dentro de su almacenaje, era una caja pequeña, pero podían caber miles de ellos. Ese niño los miraba aliviado y por un momento creí verle sonreír. Levantó lentamente la cabeza y nos enfocó con una enorme mueca de triunfo… "_Que ingenuos podían llegar a ser ante la esperanza y el deseo_".

Su boca se abrió, seguramente pensaba cantar victoria ¿Esas maquinitas que podían hacerle? Oh, podían darle tanto sufrimiento que nos clamaría su pronta destrucción. Descuidado, no notó cuando los parásitos se unieron en una masa blanquecina y saltaron a su cuerpo con hambreada desesperación. Se introdujeron en su interior por todas sus aperturas, en las coyunturas, los rotores ¡Nada quedaría a salvo! El niño cayó en la cuenta demasiado tarde, se llevó ambas manos al pecho una vez que arrojó la caja al suelo e hizo el ademán de querer quitarse la lámina que le cubría el tórax. El dolor estaba comenzando a enviarle señales a su procesador. Su rostro se contrajo desesperado y los gritos no tardaron en agolpar nuestro audio… "_Primus ayúdame. ¡Por favor! deténganlos, duele… Dioses… Ratchet_" ¡Sus suplicas se elevaban mientras su cuerpo se retorcía de agonía! Los nanobots estaban destrozándole componentes de menor importancia, después pasarían por los ductos y se conducirían a los puntos más esenciales, terminando por devorar su procesador y finalmente la chispa.

Esas máquinas no tenían mayor inteligencia que la de comer todo mecanismo cibernético que encontrasen a su paso. Los construí especialmente para otorgar un letárgico dolor a sus victimas y la única cura que existía para su exterminio era un fuego potencialmente abrasador. El miserable Autobot continuaría gritando y ahogándose en dolor al menos una hora mas…

-Por Primus… Detengan eso, por favor, libérenlo… –Imploró el médico, observando dolorosamente a su amigo ceder agonizante- ¡Malditos monstruos¡¿Qué ganarán con esto?!

-Ratchet, cualquiera diría que no tienes sentido del humor –Me acuclillé sonriente, desviando un segundo los ópticos para apreciar la expresión de mi prisionero- Míralo por el lado bueno, la chispa está contribuyendo a una noble causa de experimentación…

-¡Eres un bastardo infeliz! –Profirió nuevamente.

El Autobot se impulsó en contra mía para dejarse caer sobre mí, pero Skywarp fue más rápido y le sostuvo del brazo nuevamente, presionándolo contra el suelo. Sin embargo, el estúpido mecha había logrado un maldito efecto de reflejo en mi sistema de defensa y caí sentado hacía un costado, alzando el arma en su contra.

-Yo pensaba que los Autobots eran pasivos y odiaban los impulsos –Rió Train a mis espaldas- ¿Qué¿Te asustó el médico de los Bots, Screamer? –Comentó con sorna.

Me puse de pie inmediatamente y giré encarándole, su estatura sobresalía dos metros de la mía, pero miedo o intimidación era lo menos que podía sentir.

-Cierra la maldita boca y dedícate a observar la muerte de ese asqueroso novato –Espeté con frialdad.

-Si te da miedo enfrentarte a un Autobot amarrado estoy considerando el despedirte de mi futura armada Decepticon –Continuó burlesco.

-¿Tu armada? –Reí sarcásticamente, que buena broma- Lo único que obtendrás será un pase sin salida al infierno cuando haya terminado con Megatron.

Él también comenzó a reír… Maldita sea, controlar los impulsos por dispararle comenzaban a ser una verdadera y odiosa carga emocional.

-Acéptalo, Starscream. Tú nunca serás líder, ese papel te queda muy grande…

-Yo decido lo…

Un grito desgarrador interrumpió nuestra improvisada discusión. Ambos asomamos el rostro con rapidez…

El Autobot continuaba retorciéndose en el piso.

Los nanobots habían comenzado a devorar sus sensores, una de las partes más dolorosas del proceso. Se tiró completamente al suelo después de tan agobiante martirio y arrastraba su cuerpo sin importar que las puertas en su espalda estuviesen destrozándose. No, el dolor en su interior era más fuerte que la vanidad. Sus manos querían arrancarse el metal del pecho y sus pies raspaban la tierra impulsivamente. Gritaba y lloriqueaba, murmuraba algunas oraciones a Primus y pedía perdón a sus compañeros. Supongo que debió ser terrible, pero no me provocaba ningún remordimiento.

Talvez, hace muchos años «cuando era miembro de la Academia de ciencias» ese acto me hubiera parecido aborrecible. Si… Era un ser distinto y ahora mismo admito que no reconozco nada de mi mismo en ese antiguo Seeker, el cual se divertía explorando planetas y estrellas. Claro, lo pienso mejor y lo veo como una vida aburrida, sin precedente. El transcurrir de la guerra, la destrucción interna de mi planeta y las viejas demandas injustas que viví en ese mundo rodeado de "amigos", fue lo que me enseñó a ser insensible, a tener pensamientos fríos y sobre todo, a aferrarme a un grandísimo anhelo que ni la furia del mismo Unicron podría quitarme.

Los minutos pasaban gráciles y modestos ante nuestros ópticos, por lo bajo, el Autobot había cesado sus movimientos, indicando que el dolor le había hecho caer en éxtasis involuntario. La chispa quería salvarse y suprimió todo contacto con la protoforma de su dueño… Que ingenioso. Me acuclillé para tener una mejor vista y sonreí glorioso. El joven Bot estaba sucumbiendo ante la desgracia de saberse perdido y ahora su metal crujía macabramente, deshaciéndose entre las cientos de diminutas mandíbulas que le corroían sin titubeos. Los colores que alguna vez le cubrieron mostraron rápidamente perforaciones, exponiendo el débil palpitar de la chispa en su interior. No estaría a salvo, también sería devorada y nada podría evitarlo…

Su exoesqueleto interno quedaría expuesto en segundos, para dejar de lado las pocas cosas que los nanobots no quisieron destruir «Como el esqueleto de un humano al morir»

-Vaya, el plan fue Todo un éxito –Exclamé satisfecho, poniéndome de pie

Sin embargo, no obtuve la respuesta esperada. Skywarp continuaba mirando con ópticos ausentes la escena, su rostro contenía una mueca de asco y tal vez lástima ¿Qué demonios le pasaba por el procesador? No podía esperar menos de lo que advertí. Él sabía que el Bot iba a ser destruido dolorosamente y que todo su proceso sería un mar de lamentos, llanto y suplicas. Fue cuando leí sus intenciones estuvo tentado a dispararle, lo sé; Prendió sus rifles para finalizar el tortuoso deceso del novato. Sin embargo, no hizo nada más que continuar observando, presto a ser atacado y no notarlo si quiera. Crucé los brazos molesto, no me convenía que ahora se echara atrás y abandonara la misión.

El Seeker levantó la vista al sentirse observado y la enfocó en mí, serio como nunca antes se había mostrado.

-¿Qué? –Demandó defensivo.

-¿Es culpa lo veo en tus ópticos, Warp? –Sonreí con sorna

Su gesto de desagrado no pudo ser mejor, bajó nuevamente la vista a los restos del Autobot, donde la chispa aun luchaba por vivir… Bueno, lo que quedaba de ella. Reí.

-¿Culpa? –Repitió bajamente- ¡Claro que no, Screamer¿Qué te hace pensar que Yo tendría culpa por algo como esto? –Se cruzó de brazos también, imitando esa característica tan peculiar en los Seekers y sonrió falsamente, queriendo aparentar tranquilidad- No, los Autobots merecen ese tipo de finales.

Intenté replicar con otro comentario sarcástico ¡Me tocaba reírme de sus expresiones! Pero un murmullo a lo bajo atrajo la atención en general…

-Los cazaré y mataré con mis propias manos ¡A cada uno de ustedes, seres despreciables! –Amenazó el médico, bajando la cabeza a sus rodillas, los insultos apenas eran audibles en su posición- ¡Esto No tiene perdón¡Los mataré así sea lo último que haga mi chispa!

-¿Tú y cuántos más? –Despreció Astrotrain sonriendo lascivamente, el trasbordador se adelantó para patear al Autobot, quién cayó de espaldas sobre sus manos atadas- ¡No veo a ninguno de los tuyos por aquí! –Volvió a reír, admirando los alrededores.

-Warp, encárgate de eliminar los restos de esa patética nave –Señalé despectivamente al moribundo Bot de prueba.

-¿Yo? –Inquirió altanero- Hazlo tú ¡O dile a Astrotrain que lo haga él¿Por qué yo?

Levanté un rifle y le apunté sin miramientos, sonriéndole siniestramente.

-¿Quieres que te dé mas motivos? –Susurré con un dejo de maldad

No ¡Claro que no! Ellos solo entienden por las malas.

El Seeker me miró con reproche y se transformó para iniciar un vuelo bajo, donde destrozaría lo poco que quedó de la víctima con un fuego desenfrenado… Desmintiendo la idea de que alguna vez ahí posó el cuerpo desmantelado de un miserable Autobot.

Reí de nuevo, tan macabramente ante mis ideas que Train dejó de golpear al médico para virarse y mirarme extrañado. Escuché una pregunta presuntuosa provenir de sus labios, pero le ignoré, regodeándome en mis propios logros ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Nadie podía imaginarlo… Aquél Starscream de antaño habría mirado horrorizado lo que soy ahora y eso me tenía envuelto en un mar de alebrestadas risotadas. No había nada mejor que abrazar un sueño con ahínco, una idea que sabes, pronto sería realidad ¡Primus que bien me sentía! Me di la vuelta y observé con ópticos sombríos los múltiples disparos y misiles que fueron enviados a la zona de prueba, Skywarp maniobró un vuelo en picada y rápidamente recuperó altura…

Varios trozos de piedras, viento borrascoso y polvo se expandió hacia todos lados. Del novato, solo quedó el deforme recuerdo en la mente de su amigo.

_-Listo, Screamer, hora de regresar a __"casa", ya vimos lo que queríamos _–Transmitió Warp, sobrevolando el bosque- _Oh… _-musitó de pronto, ganando altura- _Creo que tenemos compañía ¡Son ellos!_

A tiempo estuve de voltear y esquivar una bala que pasó rozando mi cabeza. Me tiré al piso y comencé a disparar en dirección a los árboles. Las siluetas de varios Autobots abrieron fuego entre matorrales y troncos gruesos, cubriéndose unos a otros ¡Cobardes, eso eran! Aparecieron de la nada como cucarachas terrestres, utilizando sus patéticas armas de caza para evitar que les presenciáramos. Pero yo No cometería el error de caer bajo sus garras. Me acuclillé, cubriéndome con la silueta de un árbol.

_-Starscream, los tienen rodeados _–Advirtió nuevamente el Seeker morado.

Gruñí molesto y algo frustrado ¿Por qué ahora?

-¡Dispara desde el cielo¿Qué demonios esperas? –Ordené fastidiado, levantando ambos brazos para intentar precisar mis objetivos- ¡Maldita sea, Warp, Dispara!...

Astrotrain cayó a mi lado quejándose de una herida en el hombro izquierdo, sus enormes alas golpearon las mías y me hizo tropezar torpemente, yendo a parar a un lado del médico, quien bañado en energon como se encontraba, me apresó con sus piernas, intentando retenerme ¡Ridícula hazaña! Forcejé varios segundos, sintiendo el calor de varios disparos pasar frente a mi cabina y piernas cuando las alzaba al aire ¡El desgraciado no me soltaba! Gruñí pidiéndole ayuda al trasbordador, pero éste estaba ocupado reincorporándose para disparar con el poco ánimo y esfuerzo que tenía.

Maldito sea el compañerismo que comparten esas ridículas máquinas que van por el universo pregonando la amistad.

El Autobot deliraba jurándome entre gritos que me destrozaría… Y no pude evitar reír. Estuve asustado de principio y con desespero quise quitarlo de encima, pero sus palabras moribundas ocasionaron una oleada de carcajadas en mí que dejé de pelear por un momento ¿Él me mataría? Megatron amenaza cosas similares todos los días, las peleas por el energon son fieras y mortales, la convivencia con despreciables mechas que viven en el Némesis al igual que yo no es nada agradable… ¿Y ese estúpido Autobot pensaba matarme ahí mismo? Ahogué varias risotadas más y me impulsé al frente, zafándome de su asqueroso agarre para caer de rodillas en el suelo lleno de energon. Le mataría… Yo Si Le asesinaría por su osadía; gruñendo giré uno de mis rifles hacía su figura herida y cargué, pero un siseo en mis audios me hizo abandonar la idea…

Un misil explotó a un costado de nosotros, levantando gran cantidad de tierra y fieras ventoleras de escombros por todo el lugar. Astrotrain gritó un par de maldiciones y continuó disparando. Demonios. Ignoré al médico y también ocupé mi tiempo en devolver el fuego, ocultándome detrás de un árido tronco. En el cielo Skywarp se encargó de detener el avance de unos cuantos Autobots, disparando sin contemplación… Pero no fue suficiente, su vuelo inmediatamente se vio frustrado por la maldita aparición de Skyfire…

Si… El asqueroso traidor que alguna vez se hizo llamar mi 'amigo'… Mi amigo ¡Ja!, como si hubiese creído esas estupideces ¡Cómo si alguien pudiese ser mi amigo!... Para todos nunca fui el mecha más recomendado con quien establecer una amistad o compañerismo. Y a pesar de eso él se acercó incrédulo a que confiara en sus palabras… Diablos ¿Por qué se fue con ellos¡Le prometí ser el segundo al mando! Sin objeciones, con millones de años sin verle por haberlo perdido en la tierra ¡Le dije que lo haría comandante cuando yo tomase el liderazgo!... Pero él pensó que la oferta y mi estúpida presencia no tenían interés ¿Cierto? El me tendió la mano cuando yo trabaja solo y quiso estar a mi lado en la academia como un buen compañero. Maldición Skyfire. Lo habría matado si hubiese descendido frente a mi en ese bosque. Gruñí, desconcentrándome de lo que realmente debía hacer.

Dos disparos certeros me arrebataron del mundo de los sueños y me colocaron bruscamente en la realidad, me habían herido en una pierna y un costado del torso, casi atinando a mi ala.

Era hora de irse de ese maldito lugar.

Escuché la voz de Optimus Prime repartiendo órdenes a sus soldados para avanzar indiscriminadamente por el herbaje, prestos a desintegrarnos en cuanto asomáramos nuestra insignia en sus punterías. Retrocedí. Astrotrain ya había dejado la zona, transformándose para huir como el miserable cobarde que era, sin avisar o indicar de su partida.

-_Screamer, debemos irnos ¡Ahora!_ –Chilló Warp por el comunicador, aparentemente perdió contra la imponente figura de Skyfire y un humo grueso salía de sus turbinas-_Alcánzanos en el aire ¡Nos retiramos!_

Corrí encorvado, protegiendo mis alas del fuego y quejándome por el dolor de las balas que recibí. No devolví mas disparos, llegué al borde del gran cráter y me transformé, emprendiendo un vuelo dolorosamente hábil para mi estado. Giré entre los árboles y sentí a mi lado la gigante silueta de Skyfire. Demonios, no podría pelear contra él sin ser derribado, continuaba emanando energon de mis heridas y el vuelo era una tortura para mis sensores.

-¡Starscream! –Gritó, no supe interpretar su llamado, el tono de voz que utilizó parecía compareciente y a la vez enemistoso –Comprende que esto que hacen no está bien ¡Sus crímenes y actos son atroces!

-¿Vienes a darme clases de ética y moral 'Fire'? –Repliqué sarcásticamente intentando acelerar, sin embargo, uno de mis motores tronó y murió en el acto. Debía hacer algo por recuperarlo o caería cuando perdiera el otro- ¡Demonios!. ¡Aléjate maldita chatarra **A**utobot!. ¡Retrocede o te desmantelaré a punta de disparos! –Gruñí desesperado.

Suspiró derrotado.

-Lo lamentarás algún día, Starscream… Pero aun así, Te deseo suerte, la necesitarás –Musitó con pena

¿Pena por mí? Cuando mi reinado se llevara a cabo, él sería una de las primeras victimas que caería bajo mi amenaza de muerte ¡Lo trituraría con mis propias manos como el asqueroso traidor que fue! No habría nadie que quedara impune ante mi juicio. Los Decepticons se alzarían en su gloria, retomarían Cybertron y se harían de una nueva era dorada, trayendo consigo fuertes alabanzas hacia mí ¡Yo sería vanagloriado!

"_Y ellos, todos esos que dudaron, morirían bajo el fuego de mis armas."_

El _Autobot_ suspiró resignado y aminoró la potencia de sus turbinas murmurando algunas palabras en cybertroniano. Me dejó seguir sin mucho esfuerzo, sabedor de mi desafortunado estado el cual pudo aprovechar…. Sin embargo, No pensé en deberle nada por dejarme ir… Nunca le debería Algo a Él. Cuando le viera nuevamente le dispararía hasta matarle…

El jet dispersó su vuelo inclinándose hacia su lado diestro para volver con sus 'aliados'. Yo seguí con mi camino, localizando a lo lejos las patéticas figuras de mis acompañantes trastabillar en su vuelo... No quise darles alcance. Volé distante, sin forzar mucho la inestable situación de mi motor restante, divisando el mar cercanamente…

¿Suerte?. ¿Quién demonios se creía _él_ para desearme suerte?

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Danta:** Bueno, como que no tengo muchas cosas que decir para este capítulo. Fue algo sádico, tétrico y violento, pero tratándose de Starscream, como que no podíamos esperar otra cosa de él. Al fin miramos el frío resultado de esas maquinitas y que todo el tiempo que emplearon en generarlas no fue en vano. Pobre del Autobot, pero estoy de acuerdo en que merecía morir así, por algo lo inventé (jajaja). Espero que les haya gustado esta vez. Starscream colaboró sin problemas, de hecho le gustó haber escrito este episodio, ya saben, sus mismos compañeros lo dicen; es algo "Psicópata". **Gracias a todos por leer mi fanfic. Y gracias a todas ustedes que comentan en él.**

Dedicado a _Arken Elf. A ti se debe que este fic continúe mirando la luz._

**Até Logo.**

**Dantasia**** fuera de línea.**


	8. Penurias

**00-**** Tósigo**** -00**

_**Penurias, deseos y un simple objetivo**_

_**Capítulo V**__**II**_

_Por: __Thundercracker…_»

Suspiré con pesadez mirando los vitrales transparentes del pasillo. Un color indefinido, negruzco, hacia presión contra las paredes, dando la claustrofóbica sensación de que explotarían y nos miraríamos nadando en las frías aguas de ese mar terrestre. Un Seeker podría morir de ansiedad allá abajo, pero nosotros estábamos acostumbrados a ir contra toda lógica, siendo otro problema el que mantenía ocupado mi procesador. No dejaba de reproducir mentalmente las palabras que ambos Seekers me otorgaron cuando llegaron a la nave… "_Todo un éxito… Terroríficamente aceptable. Megatron está perdido, esa basura morirá muy pronto_"

¿Me sentía contento? Tal vez. Los buenos resultados indicaron que nuestro trabajo no había sido en vano.

Pero el estado en que llegaron mis camaradas fue deprimente: Astrotrain se quejaba por una herida en un hombro y Starscream trabajosamente se mantenía activo; tuvo que tragarse el orgullo y apoyarse en Skywarp para caminar, quien también mostraba estragos en su cabina y una de las turbinas. Los tres me miraron inmediatamente cuando descendieron al hangar e ignoraron los ópticos inquisitivos de Soundwave. Primus, pensar que ese Decepticon entrometido pudiera sospechar algo y comentárselo a Megatron me provocó una súbita sacudida de chispa. Aparentemente mis compañeros aéreos y el triplecon estaban tan ensimismados en sus heridas y la euforia vivida, que ignoraron el peligro que significaba revelar un mísero gesto.

Algo raro de Starscream. Un error que le demostraba firmemente que no era tan perfecto como aseguraba.

Dieron algunos informes rápidos y dejaron que Soundwave se marchara. Gracias a Primus que Megatron no estaba en esa sala. El líder Decepticon odiaba los fallos. A pesar de ser él quien perdía constantemente contra los Bots, no permitía que sus tropas cometieran esa misma falta.

«La mentira fue fugaz y precisa: Las minas eran trabajadas por humanos, cuando llegaron a investigarlas la noticia corrió y se vieron envueltos en una sorpresiva batalla contra los aerialbots… Estos últimos eran mayoría, por lo que tuvieron que retirarse sin remedio» ¿Qué tan cierto era? Honestamente humillante perder contra un grupo de principiantes como esos, pero si la verdad hubiera sido contada, nuestras cabezas se habrían presumido como trofeo en las habitaciones de nuestro líder.

Era necesario guardar apariencias. Se debía sacrificar poco, para ganar todo un imperio… Al menos así lo hacía parecer el deseo y anhelo de Starscream.

Primus… Internamente seguía reprochándome el haber aceptado sin condición.

Fue un momento tenso, rápido. Me sentí como una chispa débil al decidir inmediatamente sin poner objeciones. Conocía la manipulación a la que Screamer nos sometía, pero verdaderamente estaba cansado de tanta suciedad a nuestro alrededor. Sabía que las cosas podrían mejorar después de una 'era oscura' o empeorar cuando el reinado fuera tomado por nuestro ambicioso comandante. Sin embargo, cualquier cosa se avistaba mejor a lo que actualmente vivíamos. No estaba seguro que obtendríamos una victoria instantánea, pero las opciones serían mayores.

-Debiste haberlo visto –Susurraron repentinamente a mi lado.

Descrucé mis brazos y giré el rostro para ver intensamente a mi compañero, sus daños habían sido reparados la tarde anterior y llevaba en las manos varios Datapads con información de su reciente misión.

-No es momento para hablar de eso, Warp –Atajé con precaución, asegurándome de que el corredor estuviese desierto- Ya habrá tiempo mas adelante…

-Es que ese es el problema, TC –Insistió con seriedad- ¡Ya no hay tiempo, él quiere…! –Aseveré la mirada cuando su voz se elevó más de lo normal. El Seeker asintió reconociendo su error- Ya está poniendo en marcha el resto del plan, si fuera por él se encargaría de aniquilar a Megatron hoy mismo. Te lo dije, él conoce sus propias ideas, pero no se toma un segundo para prepararnos a nosotros. No me extrañaría que prefiriera salvar al estúpido Tren antes que a sus "compañeros"…

-Skywarp, no seas surrealista. Dejemos esto por hoy ¿si? Starscream es astuto pero odia tanto al Triplecon como repudia a Megatron, No lo prefiere a él, te lo puedo asegurar… _Screamer_ No prefiere a nadie–indiqué rápidamente, llevando mis ópticos al foco verde que se encendió en una de las puertas.

Me crucé nuevamente de brazos y reubiqué mi atención en la ventana, dando por finalizada esa breve conversación. Era un acto irresponsable debatir esos asuntos en una zona tan abierta y muy transitada, donde cada Mecha va cazando misterios y culpas para entregárselas a nuestro líder. Sobrevivir era lo más importante, aun dentro de tus dominios. Mi compañero suspiró sin poner más objeciones y desapareció en un rápido destello violáceo. Sabía que él deseaba comentar lo que sucedió en esa prueba y admito que también quise escuchar, pero haberlo hecho en ese instante habría sido un suicidio.

-¿No tienes turno en la sala de mando, Thundercracker? –Escuché lascivamente tras de mí.

"_Maldición…_" Esa voz me hizo entrecerrar los ópticos y esconder mi gesto de resignación tras un mudo suspiro.

Miré el enorme reflejo que se avistaba sobre mis alas. La figura imponente de nuestro líder me auscultaba con mirada maliciosa y un clásico gesto de desagrado en su rostro, llevaba los brazos cruzados y el cañón de fusión se presumía amenazante ante mí. No escuché sus pasos resonantes en la lámina del suelo, ni siquiera cuando sus extremidades chirriaron entre sí al acomodarse en esa postura 'intimidante'. Tarde me percaté de su presencia y las excusas no llegaban a mi mente con la velocidad que hubiera deseado.

Giré hábilmente, cuidando de no golpearle con mis alas y adopté una postura firme, que no demostrara debilidad ante ese ser que quería aparentar un liderazgo perfecto.

-Me retrasé, señor –Respondí con calma.

"_Perfecto ¿No podías decirle una tontería más grande?_"

-Te retrasaste –Repitió con asco- ¡Y ¿Por qué no miro que estés moviendo tu asquerosa presencia de éste lugar para tomar tu sitio correspondiente?!. ¿Tengo que decirles todo lo que deben hacer¡Son peores que Autobots!–Gritó perdiendo el control. Retrocedí un poco, topándome con la fría superficie de los vitrales- ¡Muévete ahora antes de que te desmantele, escoria inservible! –Finalizó alzando ambos brazos.

«_Al menos estaba consciente de que su chispa dejaría de pulsar prontamente_»

En realidad nunca le odié, fuimos nosotros los que le subimos a ese pedestal y ahora batallábamos por intentar bajarle. Sus ambiciones siempre fueron las mismas y las expuso sin rodeos en las distintas plazas de Cybertron cuando promulgaba su reinado como una nueva «y mejor» era dorada. Ciegamente le seguimos y esperamos que su palabra fuera precisamente exacta ¿Qué ganábamos con vitorear a un mecha que era igual al resto? Éramos tontos e ingenuos, buscábamos acción, emoción y algo que le diera un valor distinto a nuestra construcción. Después de todo, fuimos elaborados para pelear y nuestra programación interna dictaba que así debíamos perecer.

Una idea bastante estúpida, pero que al final, terminaba siendo nuestra única verdad.

Asentí súbitamente al escuchar sus rabiosas órdenes y salí de esa área con velocidad tomando la puerta indicada, posteriormente emprendí una nueva trayectoria al lugar correspondiente. Le temía era verdad, no podía evitar mirarlo como un desquiciado que prescindía de la vida de los suyos sin importar la situación, pero también logré respetarle. Al estallar la guerra, ese mecha nos sacó victoriosos de muchas batallas… Sin embargo, el día que Optimus Prime tomó el dominio de los Autobots, los planes de Megatron se vinieron abajo, trayéndonos constantes pérdidas y derrotas ¿En qué nos podría beneficiar ahora sus mandatos? Tenerlo o no, daría lo mismo.

La entrada a la sala de control se dibujó concisa frente a mis ópticos. El resto de los Seekers deberían estar adentro, discutiendo o intentando matarse al _descubrir_ que no soportaban sus presencias. Primus, aun me sorprendo al medir mi eterna paciencia.

-Te dije que estaría funcionando, Megatron aun necesita a sus fieles esclavos para tener a quien mangonear… Aunque no les veo el uso, son igual de malos e inservibles que los triplecon –Murmuró Dirge al mirarme entrar al salón.

Estaba recargado «casi sentado» en uno de los paneles de control, junto a Ramjet. Ambos me observaban burlescos y no parecía importarles que continuara acercándome, sus susurros y comentarios se hacían más desagradables conforme avanzaba.

-No te preocupes, ya les dejé un regalo de agradecimiento por sus preciadas palabras –Nuevamente alguien hablaba detrás de mis alas.

Suspirando con resignación, me giré para encarar el sonriente rostro de Warp.

-¿Qué hiciste qué…?

El Seeker se encogió en hombros despreocupado y desapareció nuevamente en otro destello purpúreo cuando una pequeña explosión se escuchó frente a los monitores. Dirge inmediatamente se puso de pie alterado por el repentino 'ataque' y miró con ópticos temerosos el humo oscuro que se elevó en su antiguo lugar de descanso. Sonreí cruzándome de brazos. Debía admitir que no era lo que esperaba de las bromas de Warp, pero si le haría pasar un mal rato a ese Seeker cuando intentara buscar un argumento que excusara "su" reciente _crimen. _Soundwave se pondría furioso al saber que tendría que arreglar una vez más los equipos y la noticia no esperaría mucho para ser contada a Megatron.

"_La holgazanería es producto de la mediocridad_"

Mis ópticos buscaron al responsable por toda la habitación… Y ahí estaba, sentado inocentemente frente a una computadora, al fondo de la sala; mi compañero aéreo contenía un malicioso ataque de risa mientras veía con saña el caminar pausado y molesto de Wave, quien se percató al instante del nuevo daño a sus instalaciones…

…Parte de la tarde escuchamos los maltratos que nuestro líder le propinó a Dirge «por culpa suya uno de los satélites no podía hacer conexión», y las furiosas órdenes que Soundwave les repartía a sus subordinados para arreglar el equipo dañado.

Estaban a la espera de noticias. Un nuevo informe sobre un posible ataque a una planta nuclear en '_Arizona_', otro nombre extraño de algún '_Estado_' donde habitan los humanos. Starscream fue mandado junto a los combaticons y tenían que rendir un pronto informe a Megatron, lo que nos diría si debíamos actuar antes de que los Autobots hicieran una nueva aparición.

Se hacían muchos movimientos inútiles a mi parecer. El enemigo sabía a la perfección lo que hacíamos durante el día y la noche… Salir de la base era informarles cínicamente que intentaríamos robar energía de nuevo «Pero a Megatron ya no le importaba». Alguna vez me cuestioné internamente si sus fusibles estaban rotos o su procesador se había arruinado con el paso del tiempo. Existieron contadas ocasiones en las que pudimos eliminar a Optimus Prime y el resto de los Autobots sin necesidad de recurrir a más, que una simple matanza bien elaborada. Sin embargo, la necesidad ostentosa de nuestro líder por verles sufrir nos llevó al fracaso…

Siempre he mantenido firmemente una idea en mi procesador: "_Provocar sufrimiento innecesario es auto-condenarte_". No significa que sienta remordimiento o turbación por ser un asesino, simplemente, creo que otorgar una muerte rápida evita muchos problemas a futuro… Como que el resto de tus enemigos intervenga en tus planes para salvar a sus compañeros…

-¡Bien, esta vez no habrá errores! –Animó improvisadamente nuestro líder, frotó ambas manos entre sí y sonrió con maldad cuando pusimos atención en él- Vayamos a recolectar la energía que hace falta antes de que el haragán de Starscream lo eche todo a perder nuevamente.

-Megatron, es casi seguro que los Autobots interferirán si no estamos preparados ¿No deberíamos esperar al informe primero? –inquirió thrust dubitativo.

Los ópticos ardientes del líder se posaron en su interlocutor y lo apartó de su vista con un fiero manotazo.

-¡No! No es conveniente depender de sus palabras –Respondió molesto, tecleando las ordenes para que la torre del Némesis se alzara- Iremos ahora mismo y recolectaremos toda la energía que haga falta ¡Decepticons, muévanse!

Al estar incompleto nuestro cuadro de batalla fuimos desplazados notoriamente. Los tres Seerkes ajenos a mi grupo salieron detrás de Megatron, seguidos de cerca por Rumble y Frenzy. Nuestro líder podía ser despectivo en ocasiones y el dejarnos marchar detrás de los demás soldados, era un buen ejemplo… No, él no prefería a Starscream, pero si le interesaba la potencia y precisión que empleábamos en batalla, por lo que Skywarp y Thundercracker deberían esperar su turno en la repentina lista de preferencias.

Y se autonombraba 'congruente'.

Volamos por bastos parajes terrestres cuando dejamos el mar y el Némesis atrás. Pasamos bosques repletos de peligrosas aves que huyeron despavoridas al escucharnos en las alturas «los giros que emitimos para evitar que sus cuerpos se enroscaran en nuestras turbinas fueron inigualables», logramos cruzar pequeñas lagunas que luchaban por no evaporarse y finalmente, después de otro corto trayecto; entramos en un inmenso territorio marrón, donde estructuras rocosas y deformes se alzaban desde el suelo desértico. Manteníamos un ferviente silencio que incluso las turbinas de Warp no podían romper. Estando frente a Megatron el Seeker morado guardaba compostura y fingía frialdad, sin embargo, hasta él era incapaz de soportar tanta tensión en el ambiente y simular que todo iba bien ¿Por qué? Sabía que él quería hablar, todos viajábamos en nuestros modos alternos, pero podía imaginar el gesto de frustración que estaba adornando su rostro oculto… "_Di algo estúpido frente a Megatron y prepárate para un día de gritos, culpas y reparaciones_".

Teníamos en alto el espíritu de batalla, Queríamos ganar y obtener esos cubos de energía… pero los Autobots también tenían sus ideales: Detenernos, era uno de ellos.

Me sincronicé perfectamente al vuelo de mi compañero. Éramos en ese momento naves _rezagadas_, nadie en la delantera nos tomaba atención y un pequeño ejercicio nos ayudaría antes de trabajar: Comenzamos a girar sobre un mismo eje, imitando los movimientos del otro, Warp agitaba sus alerones con velocidad y me retaba a copiarle, obteniendo una exacta maniobra de mi parte. Ladeábamos las alas hasta posarnos verticalmente, las cabinas se enfrentaban entre sí e incluso la sombra que proyectábamos en el árido suelo parecía un espejo que reflejaba dos dimensiones. Era un juego que aprendimos a realizar en los días de academia, algo que demostraba el nivel de tu eficiencia como futuro soldado. No ostante, el nuevo terreno aplanado y levemente empastado que se abría bajo nosotros indicaba el índice de peligrosidad que rápidamente nos atraía a sus dominios.

Megatron ordenó estruendosamente que frenáramos el vuelo. Fue tan repentino que Rumble y Frenzy chocaron contra Ramjet, Skywarp se teletransportó para evitar ser parte de la colisión «reapareciendo algunos metros atrás», y yo tuve que transformarme para frenar el impulso con mi cuerpo, quedando a escasos centímetros de tocar a Thrust. ¡Cielos¿No pudo dar la orden con anticipación? El gran mecha grisáceo nos miró molesto y señaló la gran plantación nuclear, aparentemente todo estaba en calma y silencio. Starscream no se avistaba por ningún lado… Mi chispa deseaba que el Seeker plateado no estuviera probando nuevamente el invento con los Combaticons como 'especimens'…

-Starscream ¡Responde! –Gruñó nuestro líder, dirigiendo especial atención a su comunicador- No he tenido noticias tuyas desde hace una hora ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, chatarra?

Un bufido interrumpió la señal.

-_Lo que me pediste_ –Respondió ásperamente la estridente voz del aludido- _Pero algunos humanos lograron escapar y seguramente ya dieron aviso a los Autobots. Ya estamos por…_

-¡No! –Rugió el otro mecha, adivinando las palabras de su segundo- ¡No irán a ningún lado, cobardes! Esperarán a que nosotros ingresemos en el sitio y si algún estúpido Autobot osa intervenir en nuestros planes le aplastaremos sin dejar rastro de su presencia –Auguró con un tono altamente malicioso- ¡Starscream! Dame tu ubicación exacta y aguarda nuestra llegada. Si no estás ahí cuando bajemos, te fundiré con mi maldito cañón…

-_Si es que Algo no te lo impide antes, 'glorioso líder'_ –Amenazó el Seeker cortando la transmisión…

Diría que es más grande la idiotez de su boca que la estupidez de su procesador… Pero sentiría que exagero en mis términos.

Darle pistas a Megatron sobre el destino que le caería encima era repetir una vez más los errores de antaño. Nuestro líder no era tonto y podía oler el peligro sin necesidad de presumírselo… Insignificantes palabras podrían alertarle para que comenzara a sospechar y pusiera a Soundwave de nuevo guardia interno.

Sin embargo, las palabras que el Seeker emitió tenían un doble sentido. "_Megatron debía dejar de existir ese mismo día_". Suspiré ahogadamente mientras descendíamos sobre los pavimentados caminos de la planta y activé mis rifles, esperando algún sorpresivo ataque Autobot. A mi lado los cuatro Seekers restantes avanzaban alertas y cuidando los flancos de su líder, exceptuando a Warp, quien pareció comprender el mensaje tan bien como yo y se mostraba meditativo. Su rostro se tornó preocupado de momento y me miró rápidamente con indecisión. No sabíamos cuales eran los planes, ni siquiera si tendríamos oportunidad de pelear contra los Bots y cubrirnos la espalda de Screamer y su invento asesino. El lugar era amplio, gigante a nuestros ópticos a pesar del tamaño que poseíamos… Y no estábamos solos, los espías de Wave y los tres Seeker seguían en medio del camino ¿También ellos deberían morir?

No lo pensaba así, su devoción hacia Megatron tampoco era muy grande.

Varias casillas de cemento se situaron a los costados del enorme pasillo que transitábamos. Los caminos se cruzaban entre sí, finalizando en gruesas torres de humo y otras tantas de escape para material que los humanos consideraban tóxico. Cableado, alambrado y una maraña de tubos mal organizados adornaban las paredes, teniendo colores cobrizos y oscuros. Nuestros pasos resonaban toscos y metálicos, atrayendo más atención de la necesaria. Podía sentir que alguien estaba acechando, escondido, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar y comenzar otro enfrentamiento que marcara y arruinara nuestros planes, pero el siseo suave de nuestros cuerpos al moverse era lo único que se alimentaba mis audio receptores…

…Mi chispa esperaba no ser el primer blanco de esos malditos francotiradores. Negué con la cabeza despejando mi procesador.

La luz que provenía del sol murió lentamente, desvaneciéndose en nuestro andar. Una enorme edificación nos dejó infiltrarnos en su interior. El centro del lugar era amplio y las paredes tenían grandes aperturas, lo que indicaba nuevos pasillos interminables. Y al centro de esa enorme estructura, dos reactores se mostraron vacilantes… La distancia que les separaba a ambos era extensa para los pequeños cuerpos que poseían los humanos… Pero debíamos reconocer que sus estructuras no dejaban de ser muy amplias.

-¡Muévanse! –Escuchamos el grito escandaloso de Screamer.

-No veo que estés haciendo nada por ayudar, Starscream –Una replica invadió nuevamente mi audio, era la voz molesta y quisquillosa de Onslaught- Así no se puede trabajar… O dejas de darnos órdenes o te haremos recolectar la energía a ti Solo.

El Seeker incordiado iba a replicar, pero la molesta carcajada de Megatron le sacó de ese improvisado papel de líder y volteó a vernos, dándole la espalda al grupo de combaticons, los cuales habían cesado su labor para enfrentar a su reciente _opresor_. Nos acercamos con cautela y lentamente observamos el repentino conducto que habían hecho, insertando una manguera en la llave del reactor. Llenaban uno a uno los cubos y Starscream parecía bastante molesto… Sin embargo, sonrió casi imperceptible cuando giró al escucharnos llegar y nos miró detrás de nuestro líder.

-¿Ves lo que te digo, Starscream? –Se mofó el Mecha grisáceo- No tienes aptitudes para ser líder. Cualquier mísero robot te puede poner en tu lugar.

Los Combaticons obviaron ese comentario y continuaron su trabajo mirando resentidamente a Megatron cada que tenían la oportunidad de voltear. El líder de ese equipo gestalt era rencoroso, y despreciarlo de esa manera le hubiera traído serios problemas a cualquiera. Los pocos roces que enfrenté contra ellos fueron librados victoriosamente gracias al apoyo de Warp.

-¡Tonterías! –Gritó el Seeker plateado cruzándose de brazos- Ya te lo dije; algún día reconocerás que soy mejor que tú para ser líder y entonces me implorarás misericordia cuando haya obtenido tu puesto. –Agregó con rabia y sorna en su voz

Solo esperaba que no hablara de más…

-Cierra la boca, fanfarrón –Espetó Megatron, acercándose al aludido y posible victima de sus maltratos- Estoy cansado de tus estupideces, de menos fueras eficiente cuando uno te lo pide.

No estaba muy a favor de mi compañero aéreo, pero le podía reconocer que seguía las órdenes de Megatron aunque moralmente no estuviese de acuerdo con ellas. Ninguno le llevaba la contra, pero el líder Decepticon nunca parecía reconocerlo y siempre gastaba su tiempo escupiéndonos en la cara los peores insultos que le venían al procesador.

"_Su muerte no sería llorada, ni siquiera recordada_…"

Escuché los pasos apagados de Skywarp detenerse a mi lado, le miré de reóptico. Fue una extraña amistad la que aprendimos a conjugar con el paso del tiempo. Él siempre tan bromista y escandaloso, yo abrumado por mis recuerdos y los deberes que tenía para mi raza. Les conocí en los días de Academia y podía asegurar que los tres habíamos cambiado demasiado desde esos tiempos hasta hoy… Quizá para mal. Un tiempo atrás, el compañerismo rebosaba en nuestras chispas, y la 'ambición' era un anhelo oculto que cada uno guardaba en su procesador, sin mostrar el verdadero rostro que el resto ansiaba conocer. Quise regresar por él a los campos de petróleo, porque ingenuamente le considero mi amigo. No sé si Warp hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí, tal vez no… Pero intenté alejar esas tenues ideas de mi procesador y pensar que también contaba con su sincera amistad y apoyo en una situación similar… Claro, en la forma en la que un Decepticon pudiera mostrar esa clase de afecto.

Podía poner en peligro mi chispa al confiar en Skywarp con la magnitud que lo hacía. Pero diablos, necesitaba tener un soporte dentro de tanta podredumbre. La amistad que alguna vez sentí por ambos Seekers se miró menguada cuando Starscream demostró su verdadera personalidad al conseguir su _dichoso_ puesto en la armada Decepticon. Warp fue el único que se resignó ante ese cambio, fingiendo que no sucedía nada, molestando a Screamer hasta el hartazgo… Y tal vez esa era su manera de protestar y añorar los viejos tiempos. Por mi parte, no sentía ningún tipo de fraternidad hacia Starscream, solo un limitado compañerismo. En las horas laborales éramos camaradas, pero fuera de ese tiempo, los rangos se disipaban y la memoria de mi procesador caducaba, ignorando completamente su presencia.

¿Qué haría si él se convertía en líder?

Huir de la base Decepticon ya no sería un problema. Le conocía lo suficiente como para asegurar que no me cazaría, ni siquiera se vería interesado. Hasta cierto punto su reinado me traería la ventaja de desaparecer. Repudiaba a los Autobots es verdad, pero podía prescindir de esa guerra buscando algo mejor para mi chispa, lejos de todo, de todos. Un sueño tonto, irreal, pero que me traía cierta paz cuando lo pensaba…

-No sean retrasados mentales ¡No los traje de espectadores¡Utilicen también el otro reactor para sacar energía! –Gritó Megatron.

Sorpresivamente lo tenía sobre mí (literal). Sus ópticos inquisitivos se pasearon por los rostros de cada uno y finalizaron su recorrido hostigando mi expresión. Skywarp corrió a manufacturar el otro contenedor siendo ayudado por los espías de Wave mientras el resto de los Seekers _vigilaba_ los alrededores. Le ignoré, desviando mis ópticos de su figura imponente «Del cañón que descansaba en su brazo», fingiendo que nada importante pasaba por mi procesador. Evadí esa mirada amarga y caminé hacia mi compañero, comenzando otro trabajo de peligroso drenado para llenar algunos cubos más. Primus, estaba muy distraído, pensativo y mis tontos sueños me habían costado dos enfrentamientos con Megatron… Critiqué a Starscream por hablar de más, pero mis gestos también decían mucho…

-¡Alto, Megatron! –La advertencia sonó altiva desde la entrada.

Dirigimos la mirada al lugar exacto del proveniente grito. La figura de Optimus Prime apareció armada, con un grupo de Autobots a sus espaldas… La mayoría conocidos.

Nuestro líder gruñó y activó su cañón, apuntando a los recién llegados.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que será fácil esta vez, Prime? –Replicó, ordenándole a Thrust, Ramjet y Dirge que atacaran inmediatamente-Esta será tu tumba.

-No me hagas reír –Recalcó el líder Autobot, dando la misma orden de ataque a sus tropas- La maldad nunca triunfa, Megatron. Tus crímenes deben parar ahora, aquí serás destruido.

_En efecto__, esa era su condena, morir en ese lugar…_

Una lluvia de lásers pasó vacilante frente al reactor, apartando bruscamente mis manos de la manguera instalada. No necesité recurrir a mi base de datos, era el mismo Autobot que custodiaba a Warp en aquel hangar el día que le tomaron preso. La pistola bailoteó entre los transistores de su mano derecha y sonrió con aire retador. Me aparté de la peligrosa estructura y activé mis rifles. A mi lado Skywarp se debatía en un desventajoso combate en contra de Ratchet, el médico gritaba cosas incoherentes y mi compañero trataba de hacerle callar con esporádicos golpes, su teletransportación le ayudaba en sus ataques, alejando notoriamente a su oponente del resto de nosotros.

-¡Deja de moverte, escoria! Te reto a que intentes hacer conmigo lo que hicieron con _él_… ¡Te mataré! –Gritó el Autobot, siguiendo las esporádicas apariciones de mi compañero.

Prowl se lanzó en mi contra y le recibí preparado, cayendo debajo de él. El Autobot estaba intentado acomodar su arma para volarme la cabeza sin mucho ajetreo, pero la fuerza con la que lo detuve le estaba poniendo el asunto difícil. Todos estaban enfrascados en sus propios combates: Megatron peleaba intensamente contra Optimus Prime y poco a poco cedía terreno bajo el coraje de su antitesis. Si él perdía, significaba nuestra retirada y una nueva derrota para todos, escuchando humillantemente los vitoreos que los Autobots proferían al vernos marchar…

-_No importa lo que suceda… Megatron desaparecerá hoy mismo _–Escuché la precisa transmisión dentro de mis audios, la voz de Starscream sonó agitada. Pero por más que hubiera deseado saber donde estaba, el obstáculo que se encontraba sobre mí me impedía distracciones- _Lo tengo arreglado._

Las manos del Autobot se cerraron sobre mi cuello, azotándome violentamente contra el suelo. Mis alas amortiguaban el golpe de mi cabeza, pero también dolían cuando raspaban el piso. Tenía que quitarlo de encima antes de que consiguiera desencajarme algún rotor. Gruñí haciendo presión en sus antebrazos, nuestros ópticos mantenían otra fiera batalla, imponiendo cada uno su fortaleza. Su procesador vocal murmuraba algunas maldiciones, las cuales le respondía al instante con palabras de la misma magnitud…

Starscream estaba loco si pensaba que podríamos salir de ese atolladero para llevar a cabo nuestros planes.

Los Autobots no se detendrían. Eran bestias enardecidas que recelaban la victoria. Debíamos retirarnos e intentar destruir a Megatron otro ciclo… ¡Primus! Nuevamente tentábamos nuestra suerte al batallar en un lugar como ese… pero a nadie parecía importarle…

Todos estaban dementes, no cabía duda. Cada transformer en esa pelea estaba desquiciado. El tiempo se había encargado de enloquecer sus procesadores y los resultados eran gráciles movimientos de suicidio colectivo.

Cuando nos hicieran volar en mil pedazos recuperarían conciencia de que ese No era un campo de batalla _adecuado_…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Danta:** Le di y le di vueltas a este capítulo. No me convenció mucho, pero finalmente tenía que ser parte de la trama para continuar con esta historia «Suelo ser algo quisquillosa», aunque aún así deseo pensar que también quedó bien. Enserio, tardé varios días para hacer cooperar a Cracker en este episodio (No fue fácil). **Gracias por leer mi fan fic, y gracias a todas ustedes que opinan en él.**

Dedicado a _Arken Elf. Sigo agradeciendo tu eterno apoyo en el transcurso que esta historia ha tomado._

**Até Logo.**

**Dantasia**** fuera de línea.**


	9. Precondena

**00-**** Tósigo**** -00**

_**Precondena**_

_**Capítulo VI**__**II**_

_Por: __Skywarp…_»

Reía observando sus reacciones…

Desaparecía y reaparecía frente a sus ópticos desesperados, incitándole a seguirme para alejarlo del resto. Era peligroso que continuara murmurando cosas _sin sentido_, alguien podía tomar en cuenta sus alaridos y poner en riesgo 'la misión'.

Osaron interrumpirnos nuevamente, impedir que obtuviéramos esa energía para salvar nuestro mundo «Su lugar de nacimiento» ¿Cómo se podían autonombrar "cybertronianos"? Dejar que su planeta muriera como otra insignificante estrella del universo era un acto patético y _verdaderamente_ cobarde. Si en verdad protegían su causa de evitar nuestra 'maldad', eran criaturas hipócritas, tontas… porque al destruirnos, ya no tendrían un sitio para ellos, no podrían volver a un hogar que les acogiera con las comodidades que alguna vez tuvo Cybertron ¡Su lógica era estúpida!

Autobots tontos… Máquinas torpes…

Paré de teletransportarme y sonreí estático delante de mi enemigo, apuntando mis rifles a su cabeza. Las balas volaban en todas direcciones; gritos de dolor, gruñidos y algunas ligeras explosiones cercanas adornaban esa tensa atmósfera, pero ninguno de los dos se movía. Él me miraba, jadeando perturbado mientras tenía su arma fija en mi cabina, esperando que volviera a teletransportarme para comenzar la carrera nuevamente. Sin embargo, esa vez debía hacer una excepción: Tenía que terminar mi juego con rapidez para dar el siguiente paso junto a mis compañeros. Había escuchado claramente la oración de Starscream y a pesar de estar en desacuerdo, tendría que seguir el plan para evitar un fallo que nos causara una infestación de micro-robots asesinos… Primus¡Que horrible sonaba eso!... No me agradaba la idea de caer bajo las mordaces mandíbulas de esas cosas asquerosas.

-Esto termina aquí para ti, asesino –Amenazó Ratchet, sus ópticos eran dos furiosos destellos azules que me miraban con ira y mortal resentimiento- Ahora venimos a exterminarlos, tenemos la orden de extinguir sus chispas… No dejaremos a nadie con vida.

Me encogí en hombros al escucharle y continué sonriendo con malicia, cargando silenciosamente mis rifles.

Detrás del Autobot un nuevo infierno se daba vuelo. Los reactores nucleares bailoteaban en medio de los ensordecedores tronidos y explosiones que las armas enemigas y aliadas emitían. Algunas vigas se habían derrumbado y cientos de tubos tronaron, dejando escapar un vapor ardiente que sobrecalentaba el metal de las paredes. Suspiré, si todo se salía de control tendría que teletransportarme al menos dos veces… No pensaba dejar morir a mi amigo en medio de ese infierno. Los demás debían salir por si solos.

-Como sea. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer en este mismo instante que pelear contra un _médico_. –Respondí indiferente, mintiendo, no tenía idea de qué era lo siguiente para mí…- Sabes que voy a ganar…

-¡No si nosotros podemos evitarlo, Decepticon! –Gritó una voz familiar, ajena a ese encuentro.

Evitando que mi chasis quedara llena de orificios, desaparecí de la escena cuando tres armas abrieron fuego en mi contra. Eran esos molestos minibots: Bumblebee, Gears y Brawn… mi procesador les reconoció inmediatamente en cuanto me reintegré detrás del médico, quién gruñó frustrado buscándome. Levanté uno de mis rifles apuntándole. Recuerdo los gritos de aviso que emitió el Bot amarillo, previniendo a su amigo de mi ataque, sin embargo, el mecha no pudo hacer nada: Iba a girarse para encararme y disparé sin contemplación. Dos certeros proyectiles atravesaron su cuerpo, haciéndole caer al suelo bañado en energon.

-¡No! –Profirieron los tres al mismo tiempo

La figura blanca y roja se desplomó aun con vida. No valía la pena malgastar mi tiempo intentando exterminarle, la pérdida de energía y las heridas harían ese trabajo por mí.

Miré con expresión neutral a mis espectadores y me teletransporté fuera de esa zona, reubicándome entre los contenedores nucleares.

El suelo vibró bajo mis pies unos segundos… Tuve que extender mis brazos y mantener equilibrio con la ayuda de mis alas. Levanté el rostro. Uno de los reactores se estremecía peligrosamente, su compuerta temblaba y un costado de su estructura se presumía quemada, abollada. La computadora que verificaba su funcionalidad alertaba con caracteres humanos la inestabilidad del tanque: Podría hacer explosión en cualquier momento.

… No me preocupé.

Me encogí nuevamente en hombros y con un gesto indiferente busqué la figura de mi compañero por todas partes.

Minutos antes Thundercracker había estado batallando con el Autobot en ese lugar. Miré poco del enfrentamiento, pero parecía bastante equilibrado… Ambos se arrastraron varios metros por el suelo peleando por apuntar primero con sus armas. Escuché las alas de mi compañero chirriar cuando raspaban en la lámina, dejando un doloroso camino de rayones azules que en ese momento poco debían importarle… _Rayos_, si no hubiera tenido al médico sobre mí le habría quitado a ese maldito Bot de encima.

¿Dónde estaba ahora?

Levanté la vista y aprecié con grandeza el resto de la batalla en un intento por localizarle a él… o a Screamer.

El enfrentamiento estuvo igualado… hasta que Megatron consideró que había sido suficiente «Estábamos perdiendo el tiempo». Con voz clara y molesta, ordenó a los combaticons transformarse en Bruticus. Por supuesto el espacio era amplio y muy alto, pero no apto para la potencia de un gestalt. Cuando ese enorme armatoste entraba en acción destruía todo lo que estaba a su paso, barriendo con aliados y enemigos. Según la teoría de sus miembros "Era inevitable distinguir con claridad". Mis ópticos auscultaron la enorme zona de guerra; varios mechas iban y venían por todos lados disparándose entre si. Por suerte, ninguno reparó en mi inmovilizada presencia.

Bruticus había entrado en acción e intentaba aplastar con afanosos golpes a Optimus Prime. Sin embargo, el líder Autobot se movía hábilmente entre los escombros y el resto de los batallantes esquivando los manotazos del gigante, abría fuego cada que tenía la oportunidad y cuidaba de no toparse con alguno de nosotros. Todo iba bien en esa hostigante cacería… Pero la gloria terminó cuando el gestalt golpeó los muros de la entrada, provocando que los restos de metal y escombros taponaran la salida. Las paredes eran gruesas y estaban cubiertas por lámina dura y toneladas de cemento, atravesarlas en un intento desesperado de escape habría sido imposible.

El armatoste se detuvo unos segundos mirando su error desinteresadamente y consecutivamente giró para buscar nuevamente a su presa… Siempre supe que esos tontos Combaticons no tenían cerebro…

… ¿Qué era lo siguiente? Dejé caer las alas con resignación y me llevé una mano a la cabina..

Abrí un canal de comunicación.

Estuve tentado en alertar a Megatron, después de todo, seguía siendo nuestro líder en esos momentos. Sin embargo, abstuve mis impulsos y contacté dos canales únicamente.

-Estamos a punto de volar en mil pedazos si no hacemos algo pronto –Advertí brevemente, escondiéndome tras la enorme figura del reactor dañado cuando un disparo pasó cerca de mi pierna.

Me sentía estúpidamente valiente tentando la suerte de esa manera.

-¿No me escuchan? –Presioné por una respuesta, la última vez que miré a TC estaba por esa zona forcejeando con Prowl, pero ahora ninguno de los dos se avistaba por algún lado- Maldición ¿Por qué no responden?

-_Hacemos lo que podemos, Skywarp_- Sonreí, la cansada y jadeante voz de Cracker interrumpió mi llamado- _Estamos a la entrada de un pasillo… A-2… Buscan…_

La conexión se cortó de golpe. La explosión de otro derrumbe inundó mi audio y me vi obligado a ponerme rápidamente de pie, buscando con la mirada el lugar mencionado. Era inútil. Todo estaba lleno de humo, polvo y vapor. Activé mi radar y dificultosamente localicé sus presencias entre la masa de Robots que estaban en la zona. Me teletransporté a las afueras del _dichoso _pasillo. La pared adyacente estaba echa ruinas, recientemente dañada. No quería pensar que bajo ella estaban los restos de mi compañero, pero me abalancé para _intentar_ sacarle. Tampoco miraba a Starscream.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Warp? –Escuché un grito atrás de mis alas, la voz burlona de Screamer me hizo detenerme-… Tu inútil amigo está bien, por poco pierde la cabeza el torpe, pero logró salvarse. Esperen ahí, intentaré atraer a Megatron.

Giré con cautela, evitando por suerte que dos disparos dieran en mi cabeza por ese simple movimiento… Un poco de suerte ¡De no haberlo hecho habría muerto! Maldije en voz alta y me resguardé rápidamente entre los restos, observando el rostro molesto del Seeker plateado. Su chasis estaba abollada, tenía la pintura rasgada en ambas piernas y varias quemaduras le adornaban las manos. Contestó el fuego sin mucho éxito en el enemigo y me señaló molestamente a quien estaba recargado en la pared mas adentro del corredor medianamente iluminado. Usé mi teletransportación para llegar hasta él. La figura de TC estaba acuclillada y sacudía desesperadamente uno de sus rifles, lo había retirado de su brazo derecho, pero parecía que algo andaba mal.

Lo miré de cerca, una de las turbinas en su pecho estaba rota y de ella salía energon. No podría volar abiertamente cuando saliéramos de ahí. El resto de su fuselaje estaba normal, mostrando los mismos síntomas de batalla que Screamer.

-¿Cómo demonios piensa traer a Megatron aquí? –Cuestioné gravemente, mirando los golpes que mi amigo le propinaba a su arma-… Oye ¿Estás bien, TC?

-Si, estoy bien… -Pausó suspirando y negó con la cabeza- No… la verdad no… ¡Esto es el problema!. Se trabó esta maldita chatarra ¡Justo ahora tenía que pasar! –Estalló de pronto sorprendiéndome, se puso de pie y arrojó el rifle violentamente contra el muro, estirando el otro brazo para dispararle hasta convertirlo en polvo.

…Pocas veces le había mirado perder la paciencia. Eso era algo digno de recordar. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado con Prowl, no quedó de muy buen humor…

Sonreí un poco nervioso y alcé ambas manos para intentar calmarle.

-Vamos, TC, no es para tanto. Todavía te queda el otro… -Animé señalando su brazo izquierdo-Vele el lado bueno, no creo que también empiece a fallar. Ya sabes, a veces se traban y eso…

Giró lentamente y suspiró perturbado. Sabía que no era la clase de respuesta que esperaba, pero ya conocía mi estilo de alentarle.

…Al menos a él no le daban esos arranques en los que golpean a los demás…

… Creo.

El estruendo de la batalla continuaba en las afueras del pasillo y una alarma con estridentes chillidos agudos se encendió improvisadamente en la planta. La luz falseó un poco y tenuemente cambió su tonalidad a un rojo persistente que comenzó a parpadear al sonido de la advertencia. Apostaba mis alas a que todo se debía a ese reactor…

-_¡Decepticons, retírense! _–La orden fue clara y concisa ¡Era nuestra señal!

No había más motivo por el cual seguir luchando en ese lugar. Megatron lo sabía. Los Autobots arruinaron sus planes de conseguir energía una vez más y ahora todos peligrábamos gracias a una posible explosión. Afortunadamente estaba lo bastante alejado de la zona de encuentro que no pude escuchar los malditos alaridos de victoria que seguramente emitieron nuestras estúpidas contrapartes.

Thrust, Dirge y Ramjet fueron los primeros en tomar la improvisada 'salida de emergencia'. No voltearon atrás. Estaban dañados, tenían partes de sus cuerpos destruidas y se quejaban mientras marchaban. TC se pegó contra la pared para dejarles el camino libre, era una buena señal que huyeran primero… No queríamos espectadores cuando nuestro estupendo crimen fuera cometido.

Esperamos algunos segundos más…

La zona estaba devastada en general, los muros temblaban y el material de construcción se desmoronaba sobre nuestras cabezas. Si los Autobots no hacían algo pronto por estabilizar el reactor, ni siquiera yo podría huir ¡Que irónica situación! Depender de ellos era una burla del destino.

Encendí mi radar nuevamente y ausculté todo el entorno a la planta, buscando un buen lugar para reaparecer en caso de que la situación se pusiera aun peor… O en un momento dado que el plan fracasara y tuviera que huir de nuestro maniaco líder.

Un escalofrío recorrió mis estructura al pensar tal situación ¡No debíamos fallar!

El tiempo pasó calmo, desesperantemente lento. Algunos disparos resonaron nuevamente a la esquina del pasillo y los Combaticons atravesaron el corredor con un gesto esquizofrénico, tras ellos las figuras de Frenzy y Rumble corrieron, obviando nuestra _estancia_ inmóvil…

Solo faltaban nuestro líder y su futuro verdugo.

-Estoy comenzando a desesperarme –Murmuré, despegando mis alas del muro para mirar con atención la entrada… Era una desventaja tonta ser claustrofóbico- ¿Por qué tarda tanto? Los demás ya se marcharon… Por cierto – Reflexioné volteando a ver el rumbo que siguieron los otros decepticons- … ¿Se sabían el camino de salida?

Thundercracker imitó mi gesto y viró para ver la dirección que tomaron los aludidos, sin embargo, le restó importancia con un encogimiento de hombros, regresando su atención al verdadero problema.

-No lo sé, Warp. –Respondió bajamente- Iré a investigar que sucede con Starscream…

Las palabras de mi compañero fueron interrumpidas por un grito furioso e histérico que provino del inicio del corredor. Ambos fijamos nuestros ópticos en la zona, pero la luz parpadeante e insistente de las alarmas provocaba que el paraje se distorsionara un poco, haciendo la situación tediosa y confusa. Se alcanzó a dibujar a medias la silueta de un ala plateada, Screamer parecía continuar disparando con insistencia al enemigo, aprovechando el tiempo para que Megatron se adentrara al corredor y se dirigiera hacia nosotros. Nuestro líder se miraba molesto, enardecido en coraje… Su rostro provocaba que todo plan que tuviéramos en su contra se pensara dos veces.

Nos miró con odio, quizá culpándonos… Claro, habíamos desaparecido antes de que diera la orden de retirada.

Tragué aceite gruesamente. Deseé con toda mi chispa teletransportarme en ese instante para desaparecer de su mirada, pero únicamente atiné a retroceder unos cuantos pasos con disimulo. Rayos, su presencia seguía siendo imponente en mi procesador a pesar de las circunstancias.

-¡Sigan el largo del pasillo y viren a la izquierda cuando lleguen al final, les indicaré la salida! –Demandó Screamer, acercándose rápidamente tras los pasos de Megatron.

Los Autobots no les siguieron. Seguramente los que quedaron en pie estaban tratando de estabilizar del reactor

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en tus palabras, sabandija? –Gruñó nuestro líder, dirigiendo sus ópticos a Starscream una vez que logró alcanzarnos.

Screamer le miró con arrogancia.

-Si no quieres no lo hagas, pero es la única salida de éste basurero a parte de la que destruyó Tu Estúpido gestalt. Investigué el lugar antes de que ustedes llegaran –Se cruzó de brazos molesto y volteó a vernos- Mi palabra está respaldada por ese simple hecho.

Megatron gruñó molesto y comenzó a caminar.

-De acuerdo, vayamos por ahí… -Ordenó, después nos miró con intensidad, alzando su cañón para apuntarnos con su dedo- … Llegando a la base tengo serios asuntos que tratar con ustedes tres, cobardes holgazanes.

Starscream sonrió siniestramente mirando los pasos de su líder. Afirmé el gesto cuando leí la maldad y la codicia que reflejaban sus ópticos. Sabía que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de destruirlo en ese instante no habría dudado «Screamer solía ser impulsivo, pero reconocía forzadamente que no siempre era estúpido». El Seeker plateado se adelantó con pasos presurosos y nos rebasó indicándonos el camino a seguir. Corríamos sin detenernos a través de los angostos pasillos. Las luces no ayudaban. El sitio era cerrado y los constantes parpadeos rojizos estaban causando estragos en mi procesador. Nuestro líder iba frente a nosotros, siguiendo de cerca de su traidor comandante.

Suspiré ansioso ¡Maldita claustrofobia!

Cuando saliéramos de ahí pensaba volar «mínimo» tres horas y recargarme toda una noche fuera del Némesis. ¡Sentía que me estaba volviendo más loco de lo normal!

La travesía duró unos minutos más. Suspiré intentando calmar mis circuitos, lo único bueno de eso sería nuestra repentina _libertad_ y las posibles victorias que ganaríamos en contra de los Autobots. Teníamos que encontrar la manera de que Screamer no se ahogara en el poder y comenzara a causar estragos entre nosotros mismos, llevándonos al fracaso una vez más…

Honestamente, era la primera vez en toda mi existencia que enfrentaba un problema similar… Nunca había tenido tanta presión en mi chispa hasta ese momento, donde un mísero paso en falso podría decidir el destino de una armada y _tres_ tontos que jugaban con fuego. ¡Demonios! En ese instante deseaba ser parte del resto: de esos otros mechas que no tenían idea de lo que estábamos haciendo, que ni siquiera se imaginaban a su líder siendo guiado a su pronta destrucción… ¿Pensamientos muy profundos para alguien como yo? Algo así… Era precisamente por esas tonterías que procesaba mi mente cuando estaba preocupado, que me alejaba de momentos tan fatídicos e inusuales, dejando encantado las preocupaciones a los demás. Un acto que TC me reprochaba con insistencia "_No te cuesta nada ser un poco mas responsable_"… "_Piensa mas antes de hablar y actuar_".

Sonreí abiertamente… Logré distraer mi chispa un poco..

Sin embargo, casi lamenté ese improvisado rato de humor cuando frenamos repentinamente. Mis pies patinaron en el suelo y sentí las manos de TC sujetarme con fuerza del brazo, evitando que chocara con la estática figura de Megatron. Habría echado todo a perder nuevamente si ese 'accidente' no se hubiera evitado. Le agradecí con la mirada a mi compañero, él únicamente me regresó un gesto desaprobatorio… Lo normal en nuestra invariable amistad.

-¿Ahora qué? –Inquirió nuestro líder- ¿Este es tu "camino a la salida", Starscream?

Sabía que su procesador no tardaría en hacer un scanneo completo del sitio en el que estábamos para descubrir las verdaderas razones de esa repentina parada, por lo que centré toda mi atención en la futura respuesta del Seeker aludido.

Acabábamos de atravesar un último umbral y nos hallábamos en el nuevo corredor de una sala redonda. La habitación estaba cubierta por muros laminados y varios tubos de electricidad que la rodeaban a lo largo de su estructura. Las paredes reflejaban un color azuloso que cambiaba fugazmente a uno violáceo cuando las luces rojizas se encendían esporádicamente y poseía una cámara de vidrio reforzado al centro de su estructura, la cual, tenía su gran puerta abierta, mostrándonos la mediana oscuridad de su interior. Parecía ser una zona de pruebas, su espacio era muy amplio; utilizado tal vez para comprobar y experimentar con máquinas grandes.

-Si… -Respondió Screamer con un toque gutural, girando para encarar a Megatron- Este es el final, la salida a nuestro… No, no, mejor dicho, a _Mi_ problema, lata oxidada.

Finalmente todo se reducía a eso.

Tendríamos que exterminarle ahí, sin más rodeos, sin alguna maquinación estratégicamente estupenda que nos llevara paso por paso al engatusamiento del mecha que teníamos inconscientemente rodeado. La lógica comenzó a batallar internamente contra mi procesador y en silencio activé mis rifles, bajando un poco la cabeza.

Rayos, maldición… Realmente lo íbamos a hacer.

¿Debía serle mas fiel a la causa… o al instinto de mi raza? Tal vez solo era ambición y quería negarlo.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando, bufón? –Rugió Megatron, estaba molesto- Ah, no me digas… Este es otro de tus estúpidos planes para derrotarme… -Replicó, encendiendo su cañón- Eres verdaderamente patético ¡Ingenuo y patético, Starscream!

Apreté los puños y tensé las alas dando unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás en silencio. Miré a TC a mi lado, su rostro también reflejaba toda la controversia por la que su mente estaba pasando… ¿Podríamos los tres contra un gladiador? Éramos guerreros de aire y aunque demostrábamos ser hábiles en combate terrestre, nuestro líder no dejaba de ser mejor que nosotros, remarcando el hecho de su fuerza y tamaño.

-Esto puede ser por las buenas o por las malas, Megatron, tú decides –Expuso Screamer con sorna.

El Seeker plateado levantó uno de sus rifles y apuntó a su víctima.

-Hoy no habrá equivocaciones. Ya no cometeré más errores, tu destrucción es inminente, _querido líder…_ -Continuó, sonriendo, acentuando cada palabra- ¡Admítelo! Ya estás demasiado viejo para seguir jugando a gobernar un ejército que te quedó grande desde hace mucho tiempo. Eres deficiente y tus mandatos solo traen ridículas derrotas a cada miembro Decepticon.

Megatron soltó una estridente risotada, recargando las manos en su cintura.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano intentarías sublevarte una vez más, Starscream. Pero eres el único en esto ¡Estás solo con tu codicia! Y puedes estar seguro que si tu plan fracasa, te desmantelaré lentamente hasta que me supliques la muerte, insecto ambicioso.

Suspiré bajamente y levanté ambos brazos, apuntando firmemente a Megatron por la espalda. Thundercracker hizo el mismo movimiento a mi lado, sin despegar los ópticos de las reacciones del mecha que teníamos como blanco.

-No –corrigió Starscream, finalizando esa disputa- _Tú_ eres el que está solo en esto. Nosotros ganamos.

…_Ganamos…_

-Oh… -Musitó el aludido, girando levemente la cabeza para mirarnos de reojo, pude sentir sus ópticos analizándome con reproche y sorna.- Así que también decidieron traicionarme, Seekers asquerosos… Siempre supe que no debí confiar en ustedes. Después de todo, la perfección que presumen no es más que un estúpido espejismo…

El parpadear de las luces cesó de pronto cuando las palabras de nuestro (aun) líder callaron. El rojo intenso que destellaba sobre nosotros se disipó y fue reemplazado por la brillantez de varias lámparas blanquecinas. Los Autobots por fin habían logrado calmar la furia del reactor…

Pero fue un arma de doble filo…

En esa leve brecha de tiempo, en la que nuestros ópticos se reacostumbraron a la estable luminosidad del ambiente, nuestro líder puso en práctica su mortal estilo de pelea… Supo de nuestra pequeña distracción, lo entendió en el reajuste que hice de circuitos visuales y giró velozmente. ¡Primus, fue tan repentino! Sus manos golpearon habilidosamente mis rifles en contra de TC y pateó a mi compañero en la cabina para desestabilizarle el equilibrio. Sin embargo, su contraataque no terminó en esos simples movimientos.

No tuve el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar. ¡Se movía realmente rápido!

Miré con ópticos temerosos como levantó su cañón de fusión cuando desvió su atención de Cracker y apuntó en mi contra, descargando una potente ráfaga que atravesó mi pecho con facilidad. No pude hacer nada… Ya era demasiado tarde, mis dotes de teletransportación no habían llegado a tiempo a mi procesador, el cual fue saturado por distintas alarmas internas y cientos de circuitos que me avisaban de los daños causados.

Fue doloroso y terrible saber que ese sería mi final.

Caí violentamente hacia atrás, aterrizando de espaldas en el frío suelo metálico. La mayoría de mis componentes internos dejaron de funcionar al instante, regalándole más advertencias y avisos a mi computadora central. ¡Tenía un caos en mi interior! Mi chispa vibraba. Nunca había experimentado un ataque de esa magnitud. Sentí la tibieza del energon resbalando por mis costados y manchando mis alas cuarteadas, también su saborcillo dulce en mis procesadores de gusto: los conductos internos se habían quemado y las vías se confundieron, intentando expulsar el _exceso_ de líquido de los componentes de mayor importancia, arrojándolo por la primera salida que encontraban a su paso.

Quise levantarme, pero mi fuerza flaqueó. El nivel de energía estaba siendo reducido, indicándome que prontamente se llegaría a la reserva. Algo muy alarmante… Atemorizante.

¿Cómo me pudo haber pasado a mí?

¡No! De todos, era el que menos probabilidades tenía de sufrir un ataque. Por Primus, no quería pensar que fue por alguna estupidez cometida. Fue algo Normal el distraerme después del cambio tan repentino en la luz. Nunca quité la mira de su chasis, le apunté con insistencia…

¡Malditos Autobots! Todo fue su culpa ¡Todo era nuevamente su culpa!

Escuché a mis compañeros batallando y disparando sin cesar contra Megatron, no estuve seguro de las maniobras que hicieron o quien iba ganando ese encuentro. Quedé ausente unos segundos antes de centrar mi mente en algo más allá del abrumador y doloroso ardor que sentía: Capté la figura de TC forcejeando dificultosamente con el enorme cuerpo de nuestro líder.

Demonios, quería ponerme de pie, quería alzar mi rifle y disparar para ayudarle.

¿Qué hacía ahí, estorbando solamente?

Un tenue aviso me arrebató la vista temporalmente, un programa en mi interior comenzó a correr y remarcó cada daño en mis sistemas, finalizando con la orden de recarga involuntaria. Vamos, era una _pequeña_ herida, un _simple_ inconveniente ¡No era para tanto!

Rayos.

La última opción que mi procesador tomó estaba activándose: _Éxtasis_.

En contra de mis deseos, mis ópticos se fundieron perezosos y todo sensor se desconectó de mi cuerpo, dejando que mi chispa vagara en una tenebrosa oscuridad, aislándome del problema que estaba sucediendo allá afuera…

…con mis compañeros y el furioso líder Decepticon…

Detesté mi suerte como nunca lo he hecho en mi vida.

_**Continuará…**_

**

* * *

Danta:** Oh, Warp… ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de caer en tal situación? No me odien, él fue el descuidado. A mi también me duele verlo así… Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo, el que sigue es el final… «Dantasia da un sorbete mirando a Warp» Pobrecito... En fin. **Gracias por leer mi fan fic. Y Gracias a ustedes, apasionadas de transformers que comentan en él.**

Dedicado a _Arken Elf. Sé que te hice sufrir mucho en la espera de esto, pero continuo fielmente agradecida por tu apoyo._

**Até Logo.**

**Dantasia**** fuera de línea.**


	10. Tósigo

**00-**** Tósigo**** -00**

_**Veneno**_

_**Capítulo IX**_

_Por: __Starscream…_»

Por más que lo negara, conocía sus instintos y sabía de antemano que intentaría atacarnos cuando alguno bajara la guardia.

El cambio tan repentino de luz fue un factor importante, una ventaja que aprovechó sin retardo. Su primera victima fue Skywarp, ese Seeker tonto se distrajo y recibió plenamente el disparo del cañón. Su cuerpo cedió humeante y salpicando de energon el suelo y las paredes. No tenía idea si seguía con vida, y verdaderamente en ese momento era lo que menos me interesaba. Necesitaba hacer todo lo posible para no terminar igual. Ese día, quien tenía que morir era mi líder; el único mecha que recibía mi atención.

Si… Su chispa debía dejar de funcionar sin importar como.

Su arma se dirigió inmediatamente en contra mía, disparó algunas veces, pero pude lanzarme hacia la pared de la cámara, cubréndome en ese sitio. Los enormes hoyos que quedaron en mi antiguo lugar lograron sorprenderme aunque quisiera negarlo. Gruesos agujeros que aun derretían el metal y se filtraban por el suelo… Ya imaginaba la magnitud de daño que el inútil de Skywarp estaba sufriendo: Sus estúpidas distracciones le causaron la muerte «Así era en cualquier guerra, en todo enfrentamiento. La vida de una chispa es tan débil y dócil ante el tiempo y las circunstancias que nada podemos hacer por evitarlo, solo luchar por aletargar lo inevitable»

Sonreí con malicia.

Oh si, estábamos en la última fase de ese preciado experimento ¡Por fin cumpliríamos nuestro objetivo! Le teníamos ahí, luchando por salvar su despreciable chasis de nuestros deseos por destruirle y aunque había logrado llevarse una vida con él: No se libraría de mis garras…

"_Te dije que caerías algún día… En el momento menos esperado_"

Dirigí mis ópticos al reflejo de un tubo desvencijado. Estaba frente al pasillo y mostraba borrosamente lo que sucedía en aquel fugaz enfrentamiento: El asqueroso robot grisáceo tenía a Thundercracker del cuello y mantenía firmes sus ópticos en mi dirección, gruñía y profería cientos de maldiciones en nuestra contra. «Pero Nadie tenía culpa de nuestras acciones -me mofé sonriente» después de todo, él nos enseñó a ser lo que somos: _rastreros _y_ traidores…_

…Siempre quiso eso de sus tropas y ahora recibía el buen resultado de lo que predicó en sus estúpidas enseñanzas.

Ya, era hora de acabar con ello cuanto antes.

Escuché varios chasquidos de disparos.

Me alarmé sorpresivamente, creí que esa asquerosa máquina había terminado con Cracker, y enfrentarme contra él yo solo no sería lo mismo. Necesitaba un flanco, alguien que cubriera mis movimientos. Asomé rápidamente el rostro y junté todo el valor que me fue otorgado en ese momento. El cuerpo de Megatron goteaba energon de un costado «Cortesía de la única arma de TC» y zarandeaba golpeando salvajemente a mi 'compañero' aéreo. Ambas alas del Seeker azul estaban dislocadas y se podían notar cuarteadas, sin embargo, no daba tregua en su defensa. Aunque fuera inútil, luchaba por zafarse de aquel agarre mortal con todo lo que estuviera a su alcance... Megatron no tardó en destrozarle el arma y dejarlo a su merced.

La mirada de su víctima era un desesperante destello de terror e impotencia ¿Qué podía hacer contra alguien como su líder? El estúpido Mecha grisáceo podía romperle las coyunturas del cuello cuando quisiera, levantar sus dedos afilados y escarbar en la cabina de su presa hasta localizar su chispa y extinguirla lentamente, observando de cerca las reacciones de aquel volador que perteneció a su elite. Oh, pero yo debía evitarlo. La 'muerte' era una de las pocas cosas que lograban apasionar a 'mi' líder y le conocía perfectamente… En cuanto sus deseos por destrozar al Seeker que había cesado de forcejear aumentaran, su defensa y todo el cuidado que había mantenido se disiparía, y entonces… Por fin sería mi oportunidad de obtener mi victoria.

Un quejido ahogado salió del vocalizador de Thundercracker, parecía doloroso. Si, su líder estaba disfrutando el matarle. Ya podía escuchar sus pensamientos "_Iré por ti cuando acabe con esto y te daré la peor de las muertes, sabandija_"

¡No! Eso No pasaría. Gruñí furioso y cargué a toda potencia mis rifles.

Salí con un movimiento rápido, cambiando la modalidad de ataque a rayo nulificador como primera opción. Ese miserable _debía_ sufrir.

-Parece que te estás olvidando de mí –Proferí con un tono amenazante y triunfador.

Los asesinos ópticos de la lata oxidada se posaron en los míos una vez más y antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas en su defensa, disparé varias veces hacía su figura. No me interesó perder gran cantidad de energía en el ataque. No cesé el fuego hasta cerciorarme que realmente estaba bajo el efecto de mi técnica especial.

_Megatron había caído en la trampa._

Entonces pude reír con soltura, ignorando los quejidos de TC y las últimas maldiciones que el estúpido robot gris echó en mi contra.

Su cuerpo cayó pesado sobre el piso, inconsciente, a unos cuantos centímetros de la inmóvil figura de Skywarp. ¡Primus! Era felicidad lo que inundaba mi chispa al verle rendido ante mí, al saber lo que le deparaba el destino en mis ensañosas manos. Ahora era él y después todo el que quisiera tomar mi puesto, porque ya era mío.

**Y**a era líder de los Decepticons y _nadie_ tenía el derecho a negarlo.

-Vamos, Thundercracker, no es para tanto –Murmuré cuando pude recuperar el control de mis risas macabras- Son solo golpes superficiales. Ayúdame a meterlo ahí dentro.

El Seeker azul estaba recargado en la pared, agitado, mirando el cuerpo inerte de aquel que intentó asesinarle. Si, su estado también era lamentable, pero aun tenía trabajo por hacer. Al escuchar mis palabras, levantó el rostro y me miró fugazmente antes de trastabillar hasta el cuerpo de Megatron y tomarlo por ambos pies, lo arrastró por el angosto pasillo, cuidando de no golpear a su amigo en la travesía.

No tenía muchas esperanzas para Warp, pero si él quería seguir creyendo en milagros era su problema.

-¿Estás seguro que tus robots no saldrán de ahí? –inquirió bajamente, recargando sus alas en la puerta para voltear el cuerpo de su líder y meterlo en la cámara. No tenía buen equilibrio.

Sonreí negando con la cabeza. Di media vuelta y caminé en dirección a una maraña de tubos que estaba contra la pared, metí una mano y saqué el esplendoroso cubo negro, similar al que utilicé antes con el Autobot. Lo había dejado en esa zona, asegurándome de que nadie ni nada pudiera encontrarlo. Ya tenía el plan anticipado, la idea surgió cuando mi misión fue buscar energía en ese lugar.

Irónico, Megatron se autocondenó.

-No, es un área hermética, aislada. Los humanos la utilizan para sus pruebas con radiación y otros materiales sumamente tóxicos para sus inútiles sistemas inmunológicos. De ahí no saldrá nada –Repliqué, esperando a que terminara de posicionar el cuerpo totalmente dentro de la cámara, sin embargo, titubeó cuando se paró frente a la puerta- ¿Qué sucede?

-Aléjate, si quieres que lo meta ahí dentro, aléjate de la puerta –Gruñó defensivo.

Acepto que quise molestarme por su desconfianza y sus estúpidas palabras, pero únicamente atiné a reír con burla. Vaya, no podía enojarme en un momento como ese. Inocentemente admito que matar a mis 'compañeros' junto a Megatron no me pasó por la cabeza.

Oh, pero ya era inevitable que me creyeran capaz de todo.

-Muévete –inquirí fingiendo molestia.

Caminé hacia él y le empujé lejos de la puerta. El Seeker no tenía equilibrio y cayó torpemente al suelo. ¡Ja! Patético. Guardé el cubo sellado en el interior de mi cabina y tomé a Megatron de ambos brazos, arrastrándole hasta el centro de la cámara.

Lo contemplé durante unos segundos.

Aun no podía creer esa escena, era una sensación insulsa lo que invadía mi procesador… Un sabor siniestramente glorioso corría intensificado por mis circuitos.

Con ánimo, saqué nuevamente el contenedor de nanobots y lo dejé a un lado de su cuerpo, el mecha no tardaría en despertar, había nivelado el efecto para que fueran pocos minutos lo que durase la parálisis.

Suspiré y sonreí victorioso. Levanté los ópticos a la entrada y con pasos calmos salí del angosto cuarto de pruebas, alcé mi rifle y modulando una fina y potente descarga, disparé al cubo negruzco, rompiendo con ello el gran seguro que mantenía a esas diminutas fieras encerradas: La caja se abrió lentamente…

No tardé en retroceder y cerrar la puerta con rapidez, sellando con eso la cruel condena de aquel al que alguna vez llamamos líder…

-No deberías perderte esto, Cracker –Murmuré, parándome frente a los gruesos cristales de la cámara.

Pero el transformer mencionado no contestó... Estaba concentrado en revisar los signos vitales de la chispa de Warp…

Por un momento sentí morbosa curiosidad y desvié un poco mi atención de la gran plaga que se había alzado al interior del cuarto ¿Seguía vivo ese detestable y bromista Seeker? Crucé los brazos frente a mi cabina, esperando cualquier comentario de Thundercracker, tarde o temprano diría algo referente al tema.

-Sigue con vida… -Profirió finalmente- Sus programas se reconfiguraron para mandarle a recargar instantáneamente. La mayoría de sus componentes están rotos, inservibles o quemados. Starscream, debemos salir de aquí de inmediato. Recuerda la presencia de los Autobots, tienen ya siete minutos que apagaron el reactor…

-No nos iremos sin antes ver esto ¡Tengo que asegurarme de que funciona¡Dije que esta vez no habría errores y lo estoy cumpliendo! –Afirmé volviendo mi atención al vidrio- Y tú no puedes volar, tus alas no sirven, tienes que aguardar a que _Yo_ de la orden de retirada.

_Tantos años de espera…_

Una venganza que desde siempre planeé. Era estúpido pensar que me perdería un espectáculo tan tentador. ¡Verle morir se había convertido en la segunda razón de mi existencia! No pararía hasta desintegrarle y saber que toda la amenaza que representó, finalmente se había terminado.

La masa blanquecina se alzó imponente sobre su cuerpo. Por fin había despertado, movió sus brazos e intentó ponerse de pie, pero la visión frente a él le detuvo unos instantes ¡Ya era tarde!

Reí bajamente, sin perder detalle.

Los pequeños robots se adentraron por sus rotores y la herida que Cracker le había ocasionado. Oh Primus, el gesto de desagrado y confusión que puso era un digno regalo para mi procesador… nunca lo olvidaría. Sus manos se plegaron por su tórax y gritó varias veces mi nombre en un desesperado arranque de furia. Llamó a mis 'compañeros' aéreos, a los triplecons, combaticons ¡A todo decepticon que saturara su memoria! Y finalmente… Soundwave pasó por su vocalizador, esa estúpida casetera que nunca le abandonó, que siempre arruinó mis momentos de posible victoria.

Pidió ayuda cuando sintió los primeros estragos de ese mortal veneno que le consumía por dentro. Gruñó con toda la perturbación y fuerza que su chispa poseía.

Y Temí por un instante…

Un temor inevitable me invadió cuando pensé en las posibilidades de un escape, que rompiera los vidrios y saliera a contagiarnos, que su venganza se realizara después de todo. No, eso ya no podía pasar, él estaba muriendo, preso, victima de mi ingenio, de ese coeficiente tan brillante y maquiavélico que poseo. Estaba siendo derrotado por esas ideas que tanto tiempo despreció y humilló frente a los otros… _Moría_ sin poder evitarlo, todo gracias al empeño de esta mente "estúpida".

_M__is advertencias nunca fueron en vano_.

El tiempo pasó ávido mientras le miraba revolcarse. Desesperado, comenzó a disparar sin un blanco fijo. Era seguro que el dolor hacía estragos en sus sistemas y descargaba esas sensaciones de la mejor manera que encontraba, ocasionando destrozos a su alrededor. Tal vez perdió la noción de sus ideas, generando solamente odio y repulsión en mi contra, detestándome desde lo más profundo de su chispa ¡Era grato pensar eso!

Sus pies golpearon el suelo mientras se retorcía. Sus movimientos eran iguales a los de aquel novato Autobot, los síntomas similares, los gritos desgarradores e implorantes. Sin embargo, en éste mecha la visión era totalmente distinta. Se volvió exquisita, muy complaciente.

No debía temerle a mi futuro, pues _él_ estaba dejando de existir.

-Oh, ahí viene la mejor parte –Sonreí, mirando los manchones oscuros que se empezaron a formar en su chasis-… ¿No es irónico que alguien de su… "_estirpe_" pueda llegar a morir de esta manera? –Inquirí despectivo…

Al no obtener respuesta giré el rostro y observé el semblante serio y hostigante de mi compañero, había improvisado algunos ajustes y arreglos en la herida de su amigo y ahora aguardaba el momento decisivo para partir, sentado frente al Seeker caído.

…Claro que no ¡Nos iríamos hasta que ese bastardo de Megatron muriera!

-No deberías preocuparte, si es un verdadero Seeker «Un verdadero Decepticon» no morirá tan fácil. Aquí hay cosas más interesantes que ver… Ya no tarda en pasar a mejor vida, solo quiero asegurarme que hicimos un buen trabajo y…

-Cierra la boca y observa en silencio entonces. No quiero escucharte hablar. Ni una sola palabra mas ¿Entiendes? **N**ada más. –Gruñó, recargando su cuerpo contra la pared y apagando sus ópticos.

-¡Tú No me das ordenes a mi! –Respondí molesto- ¡Nos largaremos cuando Yo diga y nadie puede decir nada al respecto! Es hora de que empieces a preocuparte por tu chasis y dejes al resto de lado. La _amistad_ no existe, son estupideces que seres humanos y Autobots predican. Solo importa la necesidad de utilizar a los demás para tu beneficio y dejar en claro que no hay nadie más en tu procesador que _Tú_ mismo.

-Bien, guarda tu verdad. Ahórrate los sermones y déjame pensar a mi manera. Tengo la edad suficiente y he vivido tantas cosas al igual que tú, como para no formular mi propio criterio. Desafortunadamente ahora estoy aquí, esperando ¡Como Tú quieres que esté! Al menos déjame permanecer tranquilo –Finalizó

Solo eran inconvenientes que debía arreglar cuando tomara el poder oficialmente bajo mi mano. Me encargaría de disipar toda sublevación, fuese quien fuese, si deseaba revelarse, moriría bajo el poder de mis rifles…

_Mí__ armada…_

Reí bajamente recordando algo… contando los minutos para exponerle burlescamente a Astrotrain mi victoria… Él también perdió, se quedó atrás, distraído, sin conocer la verdad oculta en mis planes. Juré que sería una de las primeras victimas de mis dominios. ¡Tendría que exterminarle y gustoso accedería! Decepticons como él en mis filas eran peligrosos y no podía tomarme el riesgo.

Volví el rostro a la caótica escena del interior, pero una enorme sorpresa me invadió al descubrir que Megatron no estaba al centro de la habitación. Le busqué instintivamente por todos lados, mis ópticos hostigaron cada rincón de ese maldito cuarto… No aparecía ¡No pudo desintegrarse tan rápido!

Me acerqué al grueso vidrio y pegué el rostro a la transparentosa pared intentando hallarle ¡No había por donde pudiera escapar! El camino estaba sellado, los muros cristalinos reforzados con capas blindadas de material resistente… Ningún esfuerzo podía sacarle de ahí…

…Y comprobé esa teoría cuando su silueta moribunda y fatalmente retransformada en una mueca de odio y dolor atacó el vitral. Sus ópticos estaban oscuros, corroídos y su rostro ennegrecido por los distintos hoyuelos que le adornaban en todos lados. Sus manos desesperadas golpearon el vidrio y de su garganta escapó un sonido fuerte, gutural: _Una última maldición para su asesino_. Me separé violentamente de la pared. El salto fue sorpresivo y me hizo retroceder asustado. Sentí mis circuitos apagarse por unos instantes y el energon arremolinarse en mis rifles para comenzar a disparar. No recuerdo si grité… Pero casi caí sentado al verle repentinamente frente a mí de esa manera

-¡_Me las pagarás_! –Gritó monstruosamente, deslizándose sobre el vidrio, dejando una leve mancha de energon- ¡_Miserables traidores, los mataré_!

Su voz se desvaneció lentamente y su hosca figura cayó al suelo, apagada. Ahí estaba el final de un maldito imbécil que quiso creerse mejor que yo. Su chispa se había aislado, esperando resignada el momento a ser devorada. Era cuestión de tiempo, todo sucedería en minutos y después… El dulce gozo de mis deseos hechos realidad ¡El obstáculo por fin había sido removido!

Su cuerpo era un remache de fierro oxidado y ablandado que perdió la vida de una forma agonizante… Un final digno de alguien como él. Sufrió hasta el momento de su expiración, pero me perturbó no escucharle implorar la muerte. Quise tenerlo arrodillado rogándome que le matara, pero únicamente recibí amenazas de su parte… mas advertencias que apuntar en esa interminable lista, la cual, nunca se llevaría a cabo.

Me crucé de brazos y volví a sonreír.

"_Llevarme la contraria puede resultar obsesivamente caro_"

Suspiré y caminé en dirección a los controles de emergencia. Estaban sobre la pared, a un nivel bajo, donde la ridícula estatura de un humano pudiera alcanzarles. Posé mi mano sobre el panel de circuitos y conecté mis sistemas a la base central de esa zona. Esperé unos segundos… pensando, mirando con un gesto ausente el cuarto redondo… Bien, destruiría mis pesadillas de raíz. Reprogramé velozmente la codificación de los aparatos que trabajaban bajo ese mando y ordené una rápida destrucción al interior de la cámara. Alerté a la computadora, indicando que la prueba resultó fallida y debía evaporarse todo lo que estuviera dentro. "_Había material altamente contagioso y peligroso en ese interior_".

Fueron segundos los que pasaron después del mandato.

Desconecté mis circuitos. Volví mis pasos suavemente hasta la figura cansada de Thundercracker. Mis colores altivos brillaron cuando un fuego intenso, mortecino, atacó devastadoramente el interior de ese cuarto, opacando instantáneamente los vidrios con gruesas cortinas de humo. Mi mirada se paseó petulante, admirando la potencia de esa lenta destrucción, de todo aquel sufrimiento frustrado que se cernió en esa pequeña habitación.

Cada paso resonaba secamente en la malla metálica que cubría el piso, anunciando inminente mi victoria.

_El triunfo de Starscream._

Me detuve con un gesto orgulloso frente a Cracker y pateé su pierna, manteniendo los brazos cruzados frente a mi cabina. El Seeker azul encendió lentamente sus ópticos y alzó la cabeza. Aparentemente había entrado en recarga unos instantes e interrumpí su débil proceso.

-¿No te querías ir ya? –Pregunté asqueado.

Dirigió su mirada al fuego que se avivaba en la cámara y comprendió al instante que todo había terminado. Su _loco_ comandante aéreo triunfó después de todo. « ¡Si… gané! –Quise gritar», pero únicamente atiné a reír bajamente. Oh, como deseé vanagloriarme en ese instante, mofarme del universo entero y empezar a planear cientos de estrategias que aseguraran el resto de mis victorias…

Mi "compañero" suspiró. Comenzó a alistarse para ponerse de pie y ayudar a su amigo.

Una llamada interrumpió mi comunicador, sonaba insistente, muy urgente. La atendí con el mejor gesto que pude dibujar en el rostro.

-¿_Dónde está Megatron_? –Embargó la monótona y fastidiosa voz de Soundwave.

-Él…-Mi rostro se iluminó en un cruel gesto de maldad- Verás… hay un gran asunto que debemos tratar con urgencia. Llegaremos pronto a la base y será mejor que Todos estén preparados esperándonos.

-¿_Dónde está Megatron_? –Repitió la pregunta.

Gruñí hastiado.

-Soundwave, no pruebes mi paciencia –Espeté molesto- Haz lo que te ordené, hay asuntos que deben tratarse ¡Apresúrate!

No hubo mas replicas de su parte. Cerré el canal con indeferencia y centré mi atención en aquellos que contribuyeron en mis planes. _Les ayudaría_ a salir de ahí… _les ayudaría_ a volver a la base. No era por agradecimiento, si no una especie de contradicción, ellos mencionaron y pensaron que nunca haría nada por brindarles un poco de apoyo, bien, con esa acción cerraría sus inútiles bocas.

¡Que bien me sentía!

"_Starscream, el Verdadero líder Decepticon_"

Suspiré sonriendo.

Mi rango como segundo al mando era historia. Ahora el gobierno de la armada más potente del universo estaba en mis manos…

… En las manos de un Seeker, el mas poderoso de todos. Como siempre debió ser…

**Fin**

"_Las llamas seguían ardiendo, incinerando, devorando las pocas ruinas del pasado. Una intensidad ensombreciendo la mirada de un rey…_

_El fuego siguió quemando, destrozando, ablandando aquel metal tan duro de romper…"_

_--_

* * *

**Danta:** No queda mucho por decir… únicamente agradecer el apoyo y la presencia de cada lector que le dio una ojeada a esta _historia_. **Gracias** a todos (as) por leer. Espero verlas muy pronto nuevamente, con otra de mis dimensiones en papel virtual. En un ratito mas les subo el epílogo.

Dedicado **C**ompletamente a _Arken Elf. Gracias por todo tu apoyo, esta historia es para ti._

**Até Logo. **

**Dantasia fuera de línea.**


	11. Epílogo

**00-**** Tósigo**** -00**

_Detrás de esos ópticos…_

_**Epílogo.**_

Una guerra interna abrasó sus dominios…

Muchos se tornaron indiferentes ante su reinado, otros decidieron que había sido suficiente de maltratos y no quisieron pasar por el mismo plano, revelando sus ideas, accionando sus armas en nuestra contra. Creí que nos marcharíamos cuando terminase nuestro plan… Realmente pensé que huiría y le dejaría a su suerte, sin importarme lo que pasara con su absurda ideología…

…Pero el régimen de programación en mi chispa me impidió seguir mi _propio_ camino.

"_Debía continuar esa guerra, necesitaba presenciar el final de todo eso_"

Los Autobots fueron una raza peculiar de guerreros. Se rigieron por sus códigos, entonaron sus leyes y nunca abandonaron la esperanza de vencernos… Condenándose a vivir una batalla eterna, donde nadie anunciaría su derrota. Una gran guerra contra un oponente sanguinario que planeaba perfectamente sus asaltos, obligándoles a reconocer que alguna vez fuimos el gran ejercito que defendió Cybertron.

… Decepticons.

Starscream logró mantener su imperio intacto de traidores. Asesinó a Soundwave y encarceló perpetuamente a Astrotrain, ordenando que el energon fuera limitado para su mantenimiento. Nadie se opuso, el Seeker parecía más centrado que Megatron, pero sus métodos solían ser drásticos, crueles y sádicos. Se encargó de reordenar a su ejército, deshaciéndose de las tropas inservibles y revitalizando a sus elementos valiosos: Los combates contra los Autobots aumentaron su potencia, ya no peleábamos por energía, _ahora luchábamos por destruirles_ para remover nuestros obstáculos.

…Debía admitir que su estrategia era temiblemente eficaz.

El Seeker plateado nos mantuvo dentro de sus principales líneas de ataque. Skywarp logró reactivarse varios ciclos después de su _accidente _y se reintegró sin problema alguno, tentando su suerte al hacer rabiar a Screamer, si, mi compañero «_Mi amigo_» lo había aclarado "_Starscream seguía siendo el mismo engreído y tramposo de siempre_" un título robado no haría la diferencia.

Aun volábamos como tres. Aun éramos flancos invaluables.

No sabría decir si era un privilegio continuar peleando a su lado o solo parte de una poderosa costumbre. Sin embargo, agradecía silenciosamente seguir perteneciendo a la 'Elite' de la armada.

Se cumplió su objetivo… Se convirtió en el único Seeker capaz de dominar el imperio más violento y majestuoso que ha visto el universo. Su fuerza incrementó y lentamente fue ganando el respeto de sus soldados, para sorpresa de muchos mechas… «"_Solo era cuestión de remover la basura_" -Nos dijo alguna vez». Si, frecuentemente tomaba opiniones nuestras «De sus compañeros aéreos» para terminar de perfeccionar sus planes y nos dejaba a cargo de asuntos importantes ¿Era confianza o preferencia por la raza? No lo sabía, sus ópticos siempre revelaban el mismo gesto de burla, arrogancia y presunción.

Primus…

La verdadera guerra en contra de los Autobots dio inició el día que Megatron dejó de funcionar. El verdadero enfrentamiento por dominio y represión «Por obtener la fuente vital de todo mecha» nos envolvió violentamente, marcando las diferencias entre razas, entre la formación natural de un verdadero soldado y la fuerza de voluntad de un mercenario…

Autobots y Decepticons.

…Nosotros buscamos poder, ellos _inútilmente_ su libertad.

**Tósigo.**

**·•°¤(¯**٠† **T **†٠**´¯)¤°•·**

"_Un Seeker es libre al viento. Cazador de mitos y oponentes. Fiera figura que lucha por un ideal, extendiendo sus alas cual imperio aéreo"_

**·•°¤(¯**٠† **T **†٠**´¯)¤°•·**


End file.
